Fates Align
by teeceecee
Summary: -Sequel to Winds of Change- With their past behind them, Jack and Kayla try to start afresh but will an arrival of a seductive stranger and a deathly prophecy change all that? "Shadows. Beings with no emotions all hell bent on ravaging the world and plunging it into darkness, misery and what not," "They want me to go against that? Like, where's the pressure in that?"
1. The Prophecy

**The sequel is here! Hope you guys love this :) Listen to:**

**Hurricanes - The Script**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Prophecy**_

All was quiet in the usually bustling grounds of the North Pole. The yetis were silent, relishing a well deserved holiday after another hectic Christmas season, the elves were playing silently around the workshop and of course, Santa Claus, or North as he was affectionately known was resting himself in the Globe Room, idly staring at the numerous lights that decorated the huge Globe, each representing a child that still believed.

North was propped up against a high back chair, watching the globe and he sighed. Christmas could not have come earlier this year, North thought in amusement. He then fingered the ice rocket he was carving when a hum could be heard.

The huge Guardian of Wonder narrowed his blue eyes as he rose from his seat, staring at the edge of the globe where the buzzing noise could be heard.

"It's been a long time, old friend," an aged and reedy voice said from behind him.

North gasped and spun around, wielding a small dagger from his belt loop as he turned to face the intruder.

"Oh, Horatio, it's you," North said as he heaved a sigh of relief when he saw his dear friend, Father Time emerge from one of his time travelling portals.

The bearded old man clad in robes gave a small smile as he lowered his scythe. "Apparently so," he replied dryly.

North gave one of his signature belly laughs as he thumped Horatio lightly on his back and gestured for him to sit down.

"Now, friend, what brings you to the North Pole?" North asked conversationally.

Father Time sighed as he turned his worried gaze at North. The Russian was taken aback; Father Time never showed his true feelings that much, though North suspected that ever since he had been created, he was forced to harden his heart due to the fact that he was often the harbinger of chaos, change and unpredictability for mankind.

In other words, he was born to be ruthless, cold and unforgiving. Much like time itself.

"I'm afraid I have bad news to bring for you Nicholas, and it's concerning your guardians," Horatio replied, his eyes shrewd.

"I believe you have a Feeling just recently created?" Father Time prodded as North's face grew alarm.

"Kayla…" North said and this confirmed Father Time's suspicions that Manny had taken heart and turned her into a Feeling.

"Well, I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but the Prophecy is already in full swing, even as we speak," Father Time said solemnly.

Now it was North's turn to look taken aback.

"What prophecy, Horatio?" North asked, his usual jolly demeanor replaced by apprehension.

Horatio shook his head in mild amusement. "The prophecy which was written precisely 2000 years ago, signifying the start of the Dark Era," Father Time prodded but North still looked clueless.

Horatio sighed. "The prophecy, North, the one which foretold that a mortal would be turned by the moon without having to sacrifice their life and who will destroy doubts and shadows once and for all. The spirit would then embody mankind's most important human emotion for the betterment of all of mankind," Father Time said in a tone as if explaining to a young child.

North didn't take his friend's usual bait but stared at him openmouthed.

"What do you mean Horatio?" North asked, not quite believing what his friend was telling him.

Father Time looked wistfully at his Russian friend.

"It means the Dark Times are now upon us, North and it's only a matter of time."

Meanwhile, in the streets of Ireland, Jack and Kayla were flying together, laughing and pelting each other with snowballs and blue energy balls.

Kayla screeched as a snowball whizzed over her head, nearly smacking right dab on her forehead.

"Jack! I'm so gonna get you for that!" Kayla yelled as she slyly formed a blue energy ball and threw it at her boyfriend's face, lightly stunning him as the blue energy dissipated to its surrounding.

Jack's blue eyes widened and he smirked, sneaking up to her. "Kayla, Kayla, Kayla, you are so going to regret that," Jack said and chased his beloved across the powder blue skies.

Jack was struggling to keep up with her, she hadn't known it but her speed was starting to overtake his. Jack didn't know to feel proud or threatened. He preferred the latter.

With a burst of speed and a laugh, Jack managed to catch his beloved around her waist and hold her tight against him.

"No fair! You used your supersonic wind," Kayla said and she pouted as Jack kissed the tip of her delicate nose.

"All's fair in love and war," the winter spirit said in a playful tone as he hugged her tighter. Kayla rolled her eyes and laughed her auburn hair flying in the wind.

It had been one year she was changed by Manny into a Feeling, a spirit which embodies a certain human emotion and didn't have to give up their life to become immortal. Feelings are considered the driving force behind the supernatural as they can influence human emotions thus influencing the belief of other spirits in the other world.

Kayla huffed at the memory of North's explanation to her and Jack about Feelings. Why can't they just call us supernatural influencers instead? She thought sourly as she felt her blue dress being tugged by the afternoon wind.

It has also been one year since she was missing from the human world, an act which shocked the people around her greatly.

Mrs. Montgomery, her grandmother had accepted Kayla's explanation on the night Kayla became a Feeling (that's another long story) and had said goodbye to her only granddaughter. Kayla had visited her grandma almost every single day after she was done helping the guardians with their tasks, that is until her grandmother died.

Kayla had attended her grandmother's funeral sometime the year before when her grandmother passed away and heard the laments admist the feeling of sadness enveloping everyone who came for Leah Montgomery's funeral.

Whispers of "oh, such a poor family," "the poor old lady must have died from the shock of losing her only granddaughter" and "such a tragedy," could be heard from where everyone had gathered.

The person who had arranged Mrs. Montgomery's funeral was none other than Jamie himself. The now 35 year old man had found Mrs. Montgomery lying on her bed, as cold as ice when he visited her to ask how the search for Kayla was going.

Kayla recalled seeing Jamie, his wife and 1 year old daughter, Catherine, sitting on the pews of Burgess's only church, looking quiet and desolate for they had a soft spot for Kayla and her grandmother ever since taking care of little Kayla when her grandmother had to go marketing.

Of course, Jack didn't want his best friend and brother to worry too much so he had kept the secret of Kayla's transformation to himself. He figured that Jamie didn't need to be dragged into this and he would tell him when the time was right.

As for Kayla's disappearance.

The local police had conducted search parties for the missing brunette who was now considered long gone by her friends.

Kayla recalled flying to Burgess High School where she previously studied and was shocked to see her face down the hallway, where her schoolmates had set up a memorial for their lost friend. Kayla nearly cried when she saw her blonde haired best friend, Madison with her brother Andrew, who had already left school, stop by one evening and left a small rose beside her beaming picture.

Kayla was tempted enough to let them belief she was here but honestly, that would do more harm than good.

The subject of her grandmother's death and disappearance was a sensitive one for Kayla and the rest of the guardians had known not to talk about it whenever she was around.

But they couldn't help but worry about her sometimes.

Kayla returned to the present and gave a weak smile at Jack who understood what she was thinking and hugged her tighter. Kayla closed her eyes and buried her face in his hoodie, tuning out the beautiful green Ireland hills and soothing wind against her cheek.

"It's going to be alright, what's past is past, Kay," Jack rumbled in his soothing deep voice as he smoothed her hair back.

Jack looked at her as she smiled at him, the fire returning back to her hazel eyes once more.

Something caught Kayla's eyes as she stared far into the blue sky. She gestured for Jack to turn around and look and when he did, he gasped.

The Aurora Borealis.

"C'mon, we have to get to North's Workshop now," Jack replied urgently as Kayla followed behind him, looking slightly confuse.

"Why is the Aurora Borealis here in Ireland?" Kayla asked looking troubled and Jack quickly explained to her that the Borealis was the distressed signal North gave whenever he wanted to meet the other guardians and it could be seen from any part of the planet that the guardians were scattered.

Jack took her hand in his as he raced back to the North Pole, manipulating the wind to push him in a supersonic motion past continents and seas, Kayla struggling to keep up behind him.

In due record, they arrived at the North Pole, Kayla breathless and Jack looking apprehensive.

"Next time, take North out for a couple of drinks and try to pry out the way how to make his snow globes, hmm, Jack?" Kayla asked drily as she straightened her dress and gave him a grin.

Jack smiled. "No promises, but I'll try," he replied cheekily as he led her to the globe room.

The yetis that were used to the familiar breeze of cold wind that signified the winter spirit was around, let him in with an almost bored look on their faces.

The both of them raced up to the Globe Room, anxious to see what was going on. They reached there and saw the rest of the guardians who looked worrie but nonetheless, smiled at the two of them.

"What's the problem now?" Kayla asked, slightly out of breath as she looked at each of the guardians. North looked troubled, whereas Tooth, Bunnymund and Sandy all looked confused and disgruntled (on Bunnymund's part).

"I'm afraid you're the reason why we're here, Kayla," a familiar yet foreign voice said as Kayla whipped her head behind her.

She gasped. "Father Time," she said and eyed the old man with confusion at his statement.

"I hope immortality is suiting you well," the Spirit of Time said as he gave her a very rare small smile.

* * *

**Fun fact: Horatio means 'Man of Time' in Latin :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please, review!**


	2. Shadows

**Wow, so sorry I couldn't update guys, I promised I would since the response for 'Fates Align' has been pretty good, buuuttt this year is gonna be pretty busy for me as it's Senior Year and thus,there's lots of... Senior-y things to be done? Like homework, projects, major exam, prom and trying not to fall asleep in class...**

**BTW, thanks guys for your support on this story! It made me so happy that it even warmed up my sleep deprived brain. And that's a tough thing to do.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, review! Listen to:**

**Shadows Die - Black Veil Brides**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Shadows**_

Where we last stop:

_"I'm afraid you're the reason why we're here, Kayla," a familiar yet foreign voice said as Kayla whipped her head behind her._

_She gasped. "Father Time," she said and eyed the old man with confusion at his statement._

_"I hope immortality is suiting you well," the Spirit of Time said as he gave her a very rare small smile._

Kayla cracked an uncertain smile back at him as North ushered them all to have a seat.

Father Time turned to the stunned Feeling as he began to explain. "How familiar are you with the concepts of Feelings, Kayla?" Horatio asked, scrutinizing her.

"Well, I should fairly know the concept since I am one," Kayla spluttered indignantly, her hazel eyes wide. Jack was staring warily at Father Time, trying to figure out where the course of this conversation was going.

"But do you honestly know what Feelings are for?" Father Time stressed on the 'for' as his tone turned smug.

Kayla faltered. "We are influence-rs of the supernatural and often enhance or control human emotions?" Kayla's reply came out more like a question.

"And what happens when a Feeling is chosen?" Father Time asked softly, his glinting black eyes surprisingly compassionate, though it was gone in a matter of seconds.

Kayla nodded slowly. "Whenever a new Feeling is chosen, it means dire changes are going to happen to the supernatural world," Kayla replied, hesitantly.

The other guardian's eyes widened at her statement except for North, who looked apprehensive.

Horatio nodded as he gazed at the child with a mixture of compassion and steeliness. "And that's where the prophecy comes in?"

"What prophecy?" Bunnymund asked defensively as Father Time shot him a look which immediately quieted the Pooka.

"The prophecy that was written almost 2000 years ago that signified a drastic turn of events for the mortal world and supernatural; it tells of the arrival of a Feeling after a 1000 years that would finally defeat the dark shadows once and for all, restoring peace and embodying mankind's most important emotion," Father Time said in a tone that sounded rehearsed, his gaze piercing the young Feeling.

Kayla looked mortified. "Me?" she squeaked out as Jack's blue eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Why me? I'm not fit to do this? I-I can't!" Kayla exclaimed as she got up. "And what the heck are shadows? Mankind's most important emotion? What the-"

Tooth flitted up as she wrapped an arm around the young girl, trying to calm her down.

Kayla turned to face Father Time, grateful for the support of her pseudo sister beside her. "This can't be true?" she stated, looking mollified.

Horatio shook his head slowly. "I believe it is."

North looked at Jack who had his arm wrapped around Kayla's shoulders, comforting the despondent teen.

"Is she okay, Jack?" North asked his Russian accent more pronounced when he was worried.

"It's okay, I think she's in shock or something," the winter spirit said as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. Kayla still looked disbelieving.

"I'm not just a bad omen," Kayla stated, finally shaking of the shock she felt as she turned her face to Jack's hoodie.

"Pardon?" North said, not quite catching what she said as Kayla was whispering.

"I'm a huge red flag," Kayla said with steel in her voice as she shook of the remaining feeling of shock that was caused by Father Time's statement 5 minutes ago.

Now that the old git had told her the bad news, he left just like that, leaving Kayla in a worried mess. Kayla knew she was overreacting, but honestly, how many people can actually take the crux of listening to someone prophesying their future with a calm façade?

Especially when that said person was old man Time himself.

Kayla felt a small shudder run through her as North gave her a kind smile.

"Kayla, there has been no sign of the so called 'shadows' that Horatio prophesied there is nothing to worry about," Father Christmas assured the jittery teen.

"What did Horatio mean when he said 'embodying mankind's most important emotion'?" Jack asked North with a hint of confusion in his tone.

North's brow furrowed as he looked at the other guardians who were assembled there, silently watching their exchange.

Sandy made a question mark over his head with a look of surprise at Jack's question. He too was curious.

"It could mean that the world needs that sort of emotion, though the future isn't really clear mate," Bunnymund said, his emerald eyes solemn.

Tooth nodded. "Maybe the world is in lack of emotion- Faith, maybe that the dark shadows come out more and feed on people's doubt; it could be a sign that the Dark Times are starting," the usual cheery and upbeat Guardian of Memories looked flustered when she said that.

Everyone in the room quieted down as they pondered over her statement.

Kayla looked up, burning emotions in her hazel eyes. "So, they want me to do something about this?" she asked.

North looked at her calmly. "Kay, I think you're the only one who can."

An hour later, Kayla was curled up her huge bed in the apartment confines of the Workshop with Jack's arms around her.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kay?" Jack asked worried and Kayla felt a smidgen of guilt of making him worry over her.

She stroked his arm as she contemplated the whole situation. She sighed. "I just thought that the peace would last a little longer," Kayla said with yearning in her voice as she recalled their lighthearted snowball fight earlier this morning.

Jack dragged himself up as he looked her in the eye, his burning blue gaze momentarily leaving her breathless.

"Well, I guess that happiness and peace do often come with a price, no?" he asked humorlessly.

Kayla gave a small laugh as she turned around to face him better. "Tell me about it," she said and gave an exaggerated eye roll.

"Maybe the Dark Times really are upon us," Jack said absentmindedly as he ran his fingers through her soft auburn hair.

Kayla's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean, the 'Dark Times'?" Kayla asked.

Jack looked at her in surprise. "You mean you've never heard about the Dark Times? Didn't North tell you?" Jack asked incredulous as Kayla shook her head.

The Guardian of Fun sighed on her account.

"The Dark Times is when the whole supernatural world will be in threat from nobody believing in guardians and spirits alike anymore- especially humans. Mankind would then stop believing, become crueler and the destruction of humanity could happen very easily," Jack said and frowned at his own morbid tone.

"That's when the shadows will rise."

"The what?"

"Shadows. Beings with no emotions all hell bent on ravaging the world and plunging it into darkness, misery and what not," the winter spirit said almost nonchalantly as Kayla gaped at him.

"They want me to go against that? Like, where's the pressure in that?" Kayla said mildly as her gaze cooled.

Jack smiled half heartedly. "As North said, we don't really know if there is a threat worth raising the alarm too and if there is, we'll always be there to help you Kay, no matter what," Jack said in a gentle tone as he stroked her face lightly with the tip of his cool knuckles.

Kayla found herself relaxing at his touch as she leaned her face against his palm.

Spurned by Jack's admittance of the guardians and him who would always be there for her no matter what, she relaxed and suddenly, the unknown, daunting task in the future didn't seem as scary as the first time she heard it.

Her body started shutting down on its own accord, too tired and weary from the surprises and upheaval of today. Kayla yawned and Jack gave her a grin. He laid her back in the bed again and kissed her temple, smiling when she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

For the next two days, everything was almost as normal as normal could get. Jack went out and still created snow days while Kayla often flew out to monitor a group of children in the orphanage, lending them a burst of faith whenever they felt down and gloom about their future.

Over the course of one year, Kayla's job had been to accompany guardians on their tasks, like during Easter where she was asked by Bunnymund to give "those ankle biters a blast of faith before they begin their huntin'" so as to make them excited and thrilled for more.

Bunny's plan worked though. The next day, millions of lights could be seen illuminating the huge globe in North's workshop as the Easter Bunny thumped Kayla on her back and swelled his chest with pride.

The number of children who believed in the Easter Bunny and were happy for Easter had increased by almost the double fold.

What I'd tell you? Supernatural enhancers.

When she wasn't helping the guardians enhance their duties, she was out spreading faith to people who needed it the most. Like the other day when she stumbled against a man, brooding on his apartment balcony.

"I wish she would just come back," he muttered and spurned by his words, Kayla let her blue illuminated palm rest on his cheek as she absorbed his life story.

Yup, she could read other people's sadness just by one touch.

Apparently, the brooding man was suffering from a nasty divorce and all he wanted was his wife back but she was hell bent on taking her two kids and never seeing him again. Kayla smiled in sympathy as she let her power do the rest of the healing.

The man sighed as he closed his eyes and felt as if certain calm had washed over him, sudden and unexpected; but welcoming nonetheless.

Kayla then discovered that he felt like he was blaming himself for the divorce and never being home for his wife.

She sighed and let her blue illuminated palm ghost on his shoulder and immediately the man was wracked with silent sobs. He cried it all out for a moment before smiling up at the sky.

"Maybe if I tell her that I'm sorry, things would work out," he muttered again and turned around, leaving the crushing sadness behind and finding new faith.

Kayla smiled at her work and turned around to fly away, making a mental note to find out his wife's name and see if she can help.

She was hovering over the orphanage when she saw it. A shadow.

It lingered for a minute near a group of little boys as Kayla drew an energy ball, just in case.

"… Nobody loves us!" a voice exclaimed as a little boy looked devastated.

"Just be patient, there will be someone who does" a childlike voice answered as he tried to soothe his friend.

A brown haired mousy boy was crying as his three other friends looked on in sadness. A black haired small boy put his arm around his friend as they all comforted each other.

"I wanna go home," the mousy brown haired boy said as he looked at his other friends who nodded sadly.

Kayla's heart wrenched at that scene and she quickly sent down a ray of faith to them, shining the backyard with the now familiar angelic blue glow.

The boys turned to look at each other, sadness giving way to a small glimmer of hope.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow growing behind the little boys, looming ominously over them. Kayla gasped as she turned and threw an energy ball at the shadows.

They dissipated but reformed back again, this time coming towards her as they sensed new prey. Kayla's eyes widened with horror as she turned around to fly away, trying to escape the evil feeling entity.

She sped of with maximum velocity as she rounded up buildings, trying to thwart the shadows while throwing as many energy rays and balls at them. She found that whenever one of her shimmering blue energy passed through the shadows, they melted away and became more ragged.

Kayla gasped at the exertion of having to fly at this speed and the sudden spike of adrenaline. Her body was screaming at her to run as she literally could feel the shadows behind her, breathing down on her neck with whispers and keen screams.

She gasped as she rounded a corner of a building hoping to overthrow the shadows. She flew down the narrow alleyway, facing the opening with a look of trepidation on here face. Suddenly her back came in contact with something cool and with a jolt, Kayla realized that the alleyway was a dead end.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she realized that there was a huge mass forming and she stifled a scream.

The shadows were here, more ominous and scary up close.

They had dark whispers emanating from them, shrills escaping their depths.

They radiated pure evil.

And she was trapped.

* * *

**Do you know the feeling of when you have so much homework to do and the first thing you do is to just take a nap? I can totally testify to that.**

**Thanks for reading and please;**

**Review!**


	3. Not Alone

**Don't you just love Saturdays? Huzzah! Listen to:**

**Not Alone - Linkin Park (Itz awesome :D)**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Not Alone**_

Where we last stop:

_The shadows were here, more ominous and scary up close._

_They had dark whispers emanating from them, shrills escaping their depths._

_They radiated pure evil._

_And she was trapped._

Kayla gasped and quickly formed a few energy rays, ready to take on the shadows, her stance defensive.

She felt a tremor wreck through her as she looked at the shadows rising growing more formidable, whispering her name.

The shadow reared its head and was about to strike when a brilliant green light illuminated the alleyway, causing Kayla to shield her eyes and take a step back.

The green light flooded and Kayla came back to her senses, opening her eyes wide and looking around for whoever saved her.

"You really should just blast them with those rays, it always works," a smooth voice said from above her and Kayla gaped as a guy looking in his late teens graced down in front of her, wearing a gentle smile.

He had sandy blond hair that fell to his eyes in soft waves, was imposingly tall and like her, had brilliant hazel eyes. His chiseled features practically glowed in the fading sunlight as Kayla realized he was devastatingly handsome. His features and lithe body could definitely outrival Adonis's if not overshadowing it completely.

He was clad in a simple black jeans and t-shirt, giving of an aura of normality if it wasn't for his show of powers.

"Hi, I'm Pierre," the intriguing stranger in a voice with a reminiscing British accent as he extended his hand.

Kayla gaped at him as she took his hand numbly. "I'm Kayla," she whispered softly, still shocked from the attacked and his sudden appearance.

Pierre gave her an easygoing grin. "I take it you never fought shadows before?" he asked and flashed her a grin. Kayla was taken aback by his straight pearly white teeth.

Tooth would freak out if she ever saw his teeth.

"Nope," Kayla admitted with a hint of embarrassment as she realized this perfect stranger was teasing her. "You're like me too? A Feeling?" Kayla asked curiously.

Pierre gave a small laugh. "Is that what you are?" he asked in a lighthearted tone, folding his arms.

Kayla looked miff as Pierre suddenly looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that way, I just thought you were another spirit or something," Pierre said in a shocked tone as he really took her in.

"Yes, I'm a Feeling too, I hope I made it clearer," he said with a smile.

_Yep, he's definitely British_, Kayla thought as she realized he made the 'er' in clearer practically silent.

Kayla smiled. "I'm the Spirit of Faith."

"The Spirit of Belief, at your service," Pierre said playfully as his face suddenly turned serious.

"I thought I was the only one" the male Feeling said as he stared at Kayla in unconcealed awe.

Kayla felt herself flushing at his intense gaze. "Surprise," she told him halfheartedly.

Pierre had a sudden look of inspiration on his face. "Hey, do you mind following me back to my place, I really want to talk more but there might still be Doubts hanging around," Pierre said uncertainly.

Kayla nodded as she looked at him inquisitively. "What're 'Doubts'?" she asked her tone suspicious.

The self assured male Feeling gave her a smile and a shake of his head as he flew up and without asking for her permission, grabbed Kayla's hand and flew off.

"Hey!" Kayla spluttered indignantly as she felt him loosen his grip in apology but still keeping a hold.

_Sheesh, doesn't he know anything about personal space?_ Kayla thought sourly.

"Doubts are something of our mortal enemy or something like that, they destroy everything we work for and often hunt down Feelings to satiate their bloodlust," Pierre replied to her, his sandy hair blowing haphazardly in the wind as he turned around to grin at her.

Kayla frowned as she felt the wind slowly changing from cold to muggy. She looked at this stranger warily as she fidgeted from his hold.

Pierre released her hand with a look of slight horrification which turned into a grin. "I'm sorry, I haven't been around people for a very long time, I think I must have forgot how to act around others, especially a lovely lady like yourself," Pierre said in his smooth British accent which radiated sincerity.

Kayla felt sorry for him, despite her initial wariness at first. She gave him a small smile as she flew in par with him.

"It's okay, I know what it's like to be alone for a long," she acquiesced in a soft tone. Pierre turned around, looking hopeful.

"I've been alone for almost 1000 years," the British said. "How long have you been alone?" Pierre asked quietly, his curiosity piqued.

Kayla face grew hot at his question. Somehow, his honest curiosity overthrew her and this was just within minutes of meeting him.

"I've never… Actually been alone before, I had family and friends," Kayla admitted. "It was my boyfriend I was talking about."

Pierre's whole demeanor changed when he heard the word 'boyfriend' and he gave her a small smile.

"He's been alone for almost 300 years," Kayla finished as the need to explain for Jack made itself apparent.

Pierre nodded. "I see."

Kayla looked around her surroundings and realized they were flying over dense foliage and the air around became subsequently fresher and smelled of pine.

Kayla looked perplexed.

"Where are we? I thought we were in Burgess?" she asked, panic coloring her tone.

"Relax silly, we are, this are the forests of Burgess," Pierre said with a chuckle as he touched down gently on the forest floor with Kayla flying suit.

"Why are we here, again?" Kayla asked, examining their surroundings.

They had landed in a clearing with a small wooden house in front of them, surrounded by tall pine trees which explained the smell of pine.

The house apparently looked more like a small hut.

"Where are we, Pierre?" Kayla asked, trepidation coloring her tone.

"Wow, for the Spirit of Faith, you really don't have much faith in me, huh?" Pierre asked teasingly as he gave her a mischievous grin.

Kayla huffed and scowled. "Well, forgive me Mr. I-swoop-in-and-save-a-girl-from-shadows- and-literally-kidnapped-her-to-the-forest, I'm just wondering where we are," Kayla replied archly.

Despite her words, Pierre laughed and his hazel eyes alighted with a boyish humor. "I didn't kidnap you, you came by your own freewill," the Spirit of Belief said as he smiled at her.

Kayla flushed for the 55th time that day in front of Pierre as she realized what he said was true.

"And to answer your second question, I live here," Pierre said and walked to the partially hidden wooden house.

Kayla huffed but followed him as she entered the unique looking small house. It was barely big enough to contain 4 people but what the lack of room made, the warm interior made up for it.

The hut was sparsely furnished but still held character as the walls and floors were wooden and the only thing decorating the hut was a small bed and a drawer.

"You definitely take minimalism to a whole new level," Kayla said with unconcealed enthusiasm. Truth be told, she was fascinated by this mysterious new guy and how he managed to live by himself for almost a 1000 years.

Added up to the fact that he often made her face feel like it could spontaneously combust from intensity or embarrassment.

Kayla digressed.

Pierre flashed her grin and gestured at his home. "It's the only place I truly belong," the male Feeling said and shrugged his broad shoulders.

"So, why are we here again?" Kayla asked innocently.

Pierre smirked before giving her a smile. "I wanted to know more about you," he said quietly and this made Kayla flush yet again. "When were you created?" he asked with unconcealed curiosity.

"I was created about a year ago, when I asked Manny to change me so that I could be with my boyfriend," Kayla said with a shrug. "I never thought the moon would listen but apparently he did, and here I am," she confessed.

"How about you?" she asked.

Pierre looked thoughtful for a moment. "I can't remember," he finally said, his shoulders sagging.

Kayla gave a short laugh but when she saw that Pierre was serious, she stopped. "You're serious?" Kayla replied, aghast.

Pierre nodded. "I guess after a 1000 years, things start to get a little foggy on the memories," he said nonchalantly as Kayla gaped at him.

She felt a sudden surge of pity for him. Not only was he lonely, he also couldn't remember where he came from.

A disturbing thought then crossed her mind. Maybe this was how Jack felt too, she thought as she couldn't help but draw parallels between Jack and Pierre.

Kayla laid a comforting hand on his shoulder which made Pierre flinch. Kayla withdrew her hand hastily as she gave him an apologetic look.

"Don't worry, this is what happens when you try to touch the hermit," Pierre said in a joking tone that sounded strain. Kayla could see that under his joking bravado, he looked sad yet in awe.

"How about I take you to the guardians?" Kayla asked out of the sudden. "They might be able to help you and us too," Kayla said as she looked hopeful.

Pierre looked confused. "You mean the Tooth fairy, the Easter Bunny, Santa and the Sandman?" Pierre asked hesitantly.

Kayla nodded animatedly. "They're my close friends, maybe they'll help you," Kayla said as a look of apprehension crossed the male Feeling's face.

The Spirit of Faith looked at him inquisitively as she patiently waited for his answer.

Pierre slowly nodded as Kayla grinned and zipped out of the hut, with Pierre hot on her heels.

She didn't know what the other guardians would think when they saw another Feeling, but one thing's for certain, boy are they gonna be shocked, Kayla thought as she sped off towards the North Pole.

Back at the Workshop, it was getting past evening and Jack was worried.

Kayla still wasn't back yet.

"I don't get it, she's never this late," the winter spirit said for the umpteenth time as he glanced exasperatedly at North.

The huge Guardian of Wonder just chuckled. "Patience Jack, maybe she's just caught up her new project- the orphanage," North said good-naturedly as he thumped Jack on the back and walked out, making the young spirit wince.

Jack sighed but before he could open his mouth, he heard a very faint noise. It sounded garbled as it came beyond the horizon. Jack squinted but couldn't see what caused that noise.

A sudden flash of blue light and Kayla came crashing from him, knocking his breath out of his system.

Jack gave a small laugh as he steadied her.

"Jack, get the others, I've got someone I want you to meet," Kayla said, out of breath as her eyes shone with excitement.

Jack's brow furrowed as he hesitantly called for the other guardians to come onto the patio where Jack was awaiting her.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Jack asked as he looked Kayla in the eyes.

Kayla shrugged but before she had the chance to say anything, a smooth voice interrupted them.

"I'm guessing, it is alright," Pierre said as he landed next to Kayla with a flash of green light.

Jack did a double take, grasping his staff tightly as he stared at the intruder with a suspicious look.

"What is it, mate, this better be good," the voice of the Easter bunny sounded from behind Jack as the Pooka halted in his tracks.

"Oh, come on, Bunny, lighten up will you," the Tooth fairy said heartily as she too stopped mid-flight when she glanced at their newest addition.

Sandy and North too had the same reaction as Jack as they too looked weary and suspicious.

Kayla bounded in front of him as she gave a cautious look to the rest of her family. "Guys, I want you to meet Pierre, he's a Feeling too," Kayla admitted and braced herself.

Immediately sounds of shock, surprise and disbelief echoed from the guardians.

Jack stared at North, his mouth agaped. "I thought she was the only one," the winter spirit said in disbelief.

North too looked at the male Feeling with a look of shock, merely shrugging his huge shoulders.

"Wait, how do we know he's a Feeling for real," the Australian Easter bunny said as he narrowed his emerald eyes in suspicion.

Sandy was bouncing back and forth with confusion etched on his features.

Pierre hesitated for a moment before letting a green energy globe form on his palm which quickly dissipated in a green glow.

The Tooth fairy gasped. "It looks exactly like Kayla's powers, except its green," she said dumbfounded.

Jack looked slightly awed. "No shit, Sherlock," he whispered so low that the tooth fairy couldn't even hear it as North flashed him a warning glare.

"Happy, yet, mate?" Pierre said cheekily to the huge Easter Bunny as Bunnymund begrudgingly nodded.

North chuckled at the Pooka's reaction as he stood and walked to Pierre, extending his huge hand.

"North or Santa as they call me. What's your name?" North asked curiously.

"Pierre," the male Feeling replied and grinned which caused Tooth to start squealing.

"Your teeth! Their so white," she said as she fluttered to him and started prodding his mouth and teeth.

"Tooth," North warned as the Guardian of Memories backed off with a sheepish grin.

"She does this all the time," North said good-naturedly as Sandy flew up and nodded.

Pierre laughed at the way how they all interacted as he looked over at Kayla.

"I'm the Spirit of Belief, if you guys were wondering," Pierre said quietly as everyone stared at him with open mouths.

"North, if Kayla is the Spirit of Faith and he's the Spirit of Belief, doesn't that make him way more fundamental? It's belief, North," Bunnymund said in an awed tone.

Kayla looked miffed. "Replacing me already?" she said with ice in her tone, glaring hazel daggers at Bunny.

Jack stepped forward and grasped Kayla's hand gently. "What he means is that you are equally as important too but we haven't seen a Feeling that possesses the basic emotion we spirits need to help children," Jack explained as Kayla's face softened.

"Right, Bunnymund?" Jack said in a harder voice as Bunny perked up from his hushed conversation with North.

"Oh, right, tight you are, mate," the Easter Bunny replied a little bit too fast but Kayla decided to let it go.

"So, Pierre, how did you meet Kayla anyway?" Jack asked a little too mildly as Pierre looked taken aback by his question.

"I'm guessing you're the boyfriend she mentioned about?" Pierre said in a light tone as he gestured to Kayla who was looking at Jack with wide eyes.

Everyone else halted in their conversation tracks as they turned to face Pierre, Jack and Kayla.

Jack nodded coolly. "Yup," the winter spirit said his eyes hard.

"Your sweetheart here happened to be battling shadows when I was alerted by their presence and came down to help her," Pierre said as he glanced at a stoic Kayla. "And I guess that's how we met, pure coincidence," Pierre said docilely as he looked back at Jack with radiating sincerity.

Jack frowned when he heard Pierre's story but nonetheless he didn't say anything.

"Shadows?" North asked his tone tight.

Pierre nodded as he turned to look at the huge Russian. "The prophecy concerning this one was right, the Dark Times are upon us," Pierre said and for the first time since reaching the North Pole, he frowned.

Kayla's breathe hitched. "You mean, those are the shadows that the prophecy mentioned," she asked, her voice barely a whisper as her grip on Jack's hand tightened.

Pierre's silence told her everything.

* * *

**So, how'd you guys like Pierre? Oh, and I'm planning to complete 2 more ROTG fanfics about Sandy and Bunnymund's story but I dunno, is it ever a good idea juggling 3 fanfics at once? **

**Thank you for reviewing and remember, reviews increase my production of brain and imagination juice.**

**So, review! Please!**

**6 reviews before I post the next chapter :)**


	4. A Green Light

**Hey guys! So I finally made time to update and I've been super busy lately so I'm sorry if it's a bit lagging I had like 1 1/2 hours to write this chapter. **

**So, anyway, hope you guys like it and tell me what you think! Listen to:**

**Sounds Of Madness - Shinedown (this is sooo Jack's perspective towards Pierre :P)**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: A Green Light**_

Where we last stop:

_"Shadows?" North asked his tone tight._

_Pierre nodded as he turned to look at the huge Russian. "The prophecy concerning this one was right, the Dark Times are upon us," Pierre said and for the first time since reaching the North Pole, he frowned._

_Kayla's breathe hitched. "You mean, those are the shadows that the prophecy mentioned," she asked, her voice barely a whisper as her grip on Jack's hand tightened._

_Pierre's silence told her everything._

North stared at each of them, his expression fathomless. "Kayla, Pierre, walk with me," he said in a sudden brisk tone.

"And you too Jack," North said kindly after he noted Jack's expression.

The two Feelings and the winter spirit turned around to follow North, the other guardians all stared at each other but remained silent.

North led them through the double doors and down his Workshop, which was pleasantly empty.

"Whoa," Pierre whispered as he looked around, in awe. His hazel eyes widened as he took in the sprawling beams, different toy counters and various machinery scattered around the Workshop.

Kayla smiled as she glimpsed at Jack who looked slightly amused.

"That was what Jack said when he first came here," North said, his blue eyes twinkling when he recalled that memory.

Jack grinned as he too recalled that day when he was tossed into a sack and brought to the North Pole. "You could have just sent me a letter card, you know?" Jack said sarcastically.

"Nah, the sack was way more dramatic," North replied back as he gave a swooping belly laugh.

Kayla giggled too when she first heard that.

"I'm sorry for letting you see my Workshop in this state, er-" North trailed of as he looked at the male Feeling apologetically.

"Pierre," the tall Feeling reminded North again with an amuse grin.

North nodded. "-Pierre, but it's just after Christmas," the huge guardian explained with the shrug of his shoulders.

Pierre nodded, his sandy blond locks falling in his eyes as he grinned. "No problem, it's nice to see it in any way it is," Pierre said humbly as Kayla swore she saw North flushing slightly.

Huh, guess his searing honesty didn't only affect her.

"Well, there was something I wanted to show you too, that I think you may be familiar of," North said, recovering himself as he stopped outside of a huge red oak door.

He opened it with a creak and Kayla gave a small gasp.

The room was filled with books… endless supply of books, hanging from the tallest shelves above and lying in wobbly piles on the floor.

A fireplace and five cozy red armchairs completed the whole rustic olden days library feel as North settled himself in one armchair and gestured to the rest of them to sit down.

Pierre looked overwhelmed as he sat down, his brilliant hazel eyes darting everywhere and Jack looked awed while Kayla's face was lit up like Christmas morning.

"You never told me you had a whole library, in here," Jack said with a small chuckle as his piercing blue gaze swept the room again.

North too gave a chuckle. "It's one of my favorite rooms," the Russian said as he picked up a book beside his chair.

Kayla managed a glimpse at the book cover and saw it was the same one from the night she first became a Feeling; 'Immortal Index' by Mother Goose.

"North, who's Mother Goose? Isn't she a storyteller or something?" Kayla asked hesitantly as she looked curiously at the elegant red bounded book.

North smiled. "Ah, yes, Mother Goose or Katherine as she's known to us. She's a good friend of mine and MiM too," North explained, flicking through the yellowed pages of the book.

The Russian then started grumbling in his mother tongue as he put down the book and picked another one up.

The three teenagers just stared at each other awkwardly. Kayla shrugged and decided to ask North more about Katherine later.

"Yes! Here it is," Father Christmas said in an excited tone as he picked up another book, a look of excitement in his eyes.

"Father Time lend me this book, it tells of the future changes in the supernatural world," North explained as he gently flicked the fragile pages of the turquoise bound book. The pages were so fragile they almost looked like they were about to become dust.

"How old are these books, North?" Jack asked in barely concealed curiosity as he leaned over to get a closer look.

"Oh, about 10000 years old," North said casually as he turned the book around so the three teenagers could see.

The page depicted an epic battle of proportions that was beautifully illustrated yet hauntingly so. The picture showed about 1000 regal soldiers, shining as if they were draped in moonlight, going against a terrifying shadow monster, its ugly head rearing. They were fighting with swords, arrows and javelins.

Kayla shuddered when she saw a particular gruesome depiction of a man getting his head torn of by the said shadow monster.

Jack and Pierre wore identical masks of horror as they looked at the almost real life like picture and shook their heads. Beside him, Kayla felt Pierre stiffened but quickly covered it up with a cough.

If it was under different circumstances, Kayla would have thought that their synchronization was hilarious.

"What is this?" Pierre whispered, looking at North probingly.

"That, Pierre, is the war Father Time predicted because of the creation of a new Feeling," North said, his eyes overcome by sadness.

"What?" Pierre spluttered. "All this because of… Us?" he asked and stared at Kayla.

Jack bristled at the mention of him and Kayla casually as he sent a glare to the sandy haired boy's back.

North shook his head. "I'm guessing not," the huge Russian said as he grimaced. "When were you created, Pierre?" North asked.

"Blimey, about 1000 years ago, don't ask me how, I don't remember," Pierre said hesitantly, his British accent more pronounced.

"Well, I don't think the prophecy concerns you, Pierre, maybe when you were created something had already happened; this war is more in line with Kayla's transformation," North said quietly as Pierre gaped at him.

This was old news to Jack and Kayla who just sat straight face, staring at the male Feeling who was trying to comprehend what North had said.

"What? So, this," Pierre gestured to the gruesome illustration. "Is about her? And who the heck wrote this anyway? Nostradamus?" Pierre said with a hint of sarcasm as Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Actually, it was Father Time himself," North said in a voice of quiet steel.

Pierre's eyes widened slightly. "Bloody hell, guys, you've got to bring me up to speed," Pierre said, his voice panicked.

"Okay, we'll bring you up to speed," Jack said as he stared at the male Feeling coolly. "We know nothing. Now you're up to speed," the winter spirit deadpanned.

* * *

Kayla let herself into her room after her brainstorming session with North, Pierre and Jack.

She frowned as she changed into her night gown to go to sleep. Jack was out, blowing some steam of and causing snow storms at some random part of the world.

_Well, I bet I can help him blow some steam of in a better way_, Kayla thought and blushed at her racy thoughts.

She seriously missed Jack in _that_ way but they didn't really had much time to _do_ anything much since they found out about the prophecy. Kayla sighed and snuggled herself in the warm king size bed.

She loved sleeping in this room, here in North's Workshop because it was always cozy no matter what and had a faint vanilla scent wafting from the covers.

Kayla giggled as she imagined a yeti doing laundry and closed her eyes to fall asleep.

It was near midnight when she was awakened to the sound of wood chopping and grunts outside her bedroom window. Kayla stiffened and knew that the sound must have came from the forest right outside their window. She shook the sleep and grogginess as she yawned.

With a relief sigh she turned around and found Jack asleep beside her, his white hair unruly and his expression tense.

Kayla gave his forehead a sweet kiss and immediately his furrowed brow smoothed and he breathed deeper. Kayla silently got up and padded on bare feet to the window where she had a view of the nearby forest below.

Green light was emanating from the forest grounds and the sound of grunting and... Fighting could be heard clearly. It sounded as if someone was being ambushed or even worse, hurt.

She squinted her eyes and gasped at the sight before her.

* * *

**I kinda love Jack's last line in the library, Ha. That was kinda inspired by Inspector Jaques Clouseau in Pink Panther 2. Hilarious as eff.**

**Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed, favorite/followed this story! It means a lot to me guys!**

**I promise this story will pick up once I have the time. Good stuff can never be rushed, Lol.**

**Tell me what you think :)**


	5. Alarm Bells

**Hey guys! Now this is where the adventure really starts ;) Oh, and Jack gets jealous here, so watch out for feels. Listen to:**

**All In White - The Vaccines (perfect song, pleasseeee listen to it!)**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Alarm Bells_**

Kayla quickly pushed the window open as she flew out into the frosty night, ignoring the biting cold. She hovered over the forest where the green light emanating was the strongest and frown.

Cautiously, she conjured up an energy bolt just in case and stalked fugitively to the green light. She blinked at the bright light as her eyes adjusted and she gave a sharp intake of breath.

Pierre was standing in the middle of a clearing, a ferocious snarl etched on his face as he fashioned his green energy into various weaponry, destroying the trees around. Kayla glimpsed a sword, arrows with a bow and various sizes of javelins. She was awed and floored over by his show of powers.

"Pierre," she said and it came out sounding like a squeak.

The male Feeling whipped his head sharply as he fired a green bolt to where Kayla stood behind the trees. Kayla gasped and the bolt missed her by mere inches.

She wondered what would happen if that green bolt had went through her. Kayla shuddered and shook her head. _I don't want to find out_, she thought humorlessly as she stepped out from her hiding place and wondered over to Pierre, her hands held up in a show of surrender.

"It's just me," she said in a soothing tone.

The male Feeling glared at her as he lowered his weapon and by the glow of his green light, she could make out his wild sandy hair and tense jaw. She caught sight of his eyes and Kayla didn't know if it was a trick of the light or something else, but his eyes were a flat black.

She took a step back as Pierre turned around, took a deep breath and turned back to her, disapproval etched on his features.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" he inquired in a dismayed voice, his now hazel eyes glinting in the light of his green bow.

Kayla glanced at him incredulously. _He_ was asking _her_ what _she was doing?_

"I could say the same thing for you too," she said and tried to keep the ice out from her tone.

Pierre looked around the clearing, towering above her, searching for the right words to say.

"I was just letting of some steam," he said with a shrug and Kayla realized he was adorning a black jacket with his black shirt and jeans.

"Right, so you decided to destroy a bunch of trees in the middle of the night?" she asked scathingly as Pierre shrugged sheepishly.

He smiled at her as he took in her not so modest form. Pierre flushed a little as he realized Kayla was as good as naked in that nightgown.

"Here, take this," Pierre murmured as he shrugged of his black jacket, draping it around her shoulders before she could protest.

"You might get cold," Pierre said in near exasperation as he took in her stubborn expression and her hands which were wrapped around the jacket as if she wanted to return it back.

Kayla pouted but didn't reply, hugging his jacket closer to her body. "Thanks," she muttered, giving him a small smile.

"You're welcome, I figured you needed it though I think you're probably used to this kind of cold," Pierre said, gesturing to the freezing inky black night. Kayla gave him a look of confusion before he explained.

"I mean you are probably used to this cold since you live with Jack Frost himself," Pierre said in a patronizing way.

Kayla flushed and laughed as she nodded. "Well, I guess you could say so," she replied with a grin.

Pierre smiled as he motioned for her to sit on a nearby rock by the clearing.

"You're not going back inside?" Kayla asked softly as she gazed at the stars above.

Pierre snorted and shrugged. "I love being close to nature, besides, don't tell North, but the Workshop is slightly stuffy," he said with a crinkle to his nose.

Kayla smirked and shook her head, recalling his small hut by the forest.

"Hey, may I ask you something? I've been kind of curious about it since the first time I met you," Pierre asked almost shyly, ducking his head and glancing up at her with a boyish grin.

Kayla flushed and nodded, wondering what he was curious about.

"Well, I just wanted to ask, how did you meet Jack Frost himself?" Pierre asked brazenly.

Kayla then felt herself blushing at his question, thankful to the inky dark night for covering up her blush.

"It's complicated and we go back a long time," Kayla said gently, a small smile tugging on her lips.

Pierre looked curious. "I've got loads of time," he prompted.

"It all started when I was four-" she said but was interrupted by Pierre's aghast stare.

"Holy crow, you guys dated when you were only four? Pedo much?" Pierre exclaimed in a harsh whisper, his hazel eyes wide.

Kayla really couldn't contain the laugh she felt as she doubled over and laughed, clutching her stomach.

"It's not funny," Pierre spluttered. "It's considered illegal in some countries you know?" he asked, his face apprehensive.

Kayla wiped the tears that streamed from her eyes as she sobered and looked him in the eye. "Pierre, I met Jack when I was four, it was… After a car crash that killed my parents," she said and just like that the atmosphere turned tense.

Pierre's face softened as he glanced at her with compassion. "I'm so sorry," he murmured, running his hand through his sandy blond hair, not really sure how to apologize for bringing this up.

Kayla shook her head, a sad smile on her lips. "It's okay, it was a long time ago, anyways," she said absentmindedly, fidgeting with a loose string on his jacket.

"What does Jack got to do then with your parent's… Demise?" he asked, hesitantly as if he was afraid of bringing this question up.

Kayla hesitated, not sure how to continue. "He… He was the one who caused the accident, you know, snow and frozen roads," she said weakly as Pierre's gaze widened.

He took in a sharp intake of breath, a hundred questions forming in his mind.

"And?" he asked, curious.

"So, that was how I met him, he pulled me out from the wreckage and I lived with my grandma instead," she replied, looking up at the twinkling lights and remembering that day with a bittersweet smile.

Pierre was silent as he urged her to continue.

"He became like my brother ever since that day, he took a Guardian vow to take care of me and be whoever I wanted him to be," Kayla said. "That is, until I stopped believing."

"It was during that time when I started to have nightmares involving my parent's death that my grandma decided to send me to the psychiatrist. I was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," she whispered, feeling a pang of sadness at the thought of her grandmother.

"They told me that believing in imaginary things was unhealthy and I think it kind of influenced me to stop believing in him. Though when I turned 16, I started believing all over again, because of this," Kayla said and showed the snowflake pendant to Pierre who held it between his forefinger and thumb, marveling in its coldness.

"So, what happened then?" Pierre asked, intrigued.

"I went to the North Pole with him because he remembered hearing a voice on the first night I had my nightmare 12 years ago. I got kidnapped by the boogeyman, he saved me and I guess, here we are now," Kayla said casually with a shrug as Pierre's jaw dropped open.

"Oh, not to mention the fact that I got changed, by the moon, so, yeah," Kayla said and trailed off at the end of her story, Pierre still staring at her with his mouth agape.

"Wow, you're right, it _is_ complicated," he deadpanned and Kayla managed a smile as Pierre tried wrapping his head around her story.

"No wonder you're the Spirit of Faith," Pierre suddenly mused as Kayla glanced at him in confusion.

"You must have had a lot of faith to actually survive going through everything you went through," Pierre said gently as he smiled at her.

"Huh, I guess faith is subjective but I did have faith in him and the rest of the guardians," she muttered suddenly feeling exposed after her tale.

Pierre nodded and gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks for telling me that, it's nice knowing someone trusts me," Pierre joked as he extinguished his weapon and instead opted for a green orb of light.

Kayla stared at the orb, remembering his manipulation of the green energy.

"How do you mold your energy into different shapes?" Kayla asked, intrigued.

Pierre stared at the orb of green energy before grinning. "Oh, this? This is nothing, your powers are subjective and therefore, they pretty much bend to your will," Pierre explained as he formed a flower with his green energy.

Kayla frowned as she tried and conjured up a blue orb. She put her might and concentration into a certain shape and tried molding the orb in her mind.

It seemed as if she had succeeded, her blue energy forming a star shape before it was distinguished. She pouted in disappointment.

Pierre laughed as he took in her dismayed pout. "You'll get the hang of this sooner or later," he gently encouraged her.

"Hopefully sooner," Kayla said grimly. "Pierre, can I ask you something?" Kayla ask in a small voice.

Pierre's hazel eyes immediately went wary. "Sure, but if it's about my past, I don't remember anything about it, nada, zero, zilch," he warned her.

Kayla bit back a smile. "Nope, I wanted to ask you… Are we truly the _only_ ones of our kind?" Kayla asked hesitantly as Pierre frowned.

Pierre slowly nodded, thinking of what to say. "I guess so, since that prophecy only mentioned one."

"How did you know if it wasn't you?" Kayla asked, recalling the memory when Pierre said that _"I guess the prophecy concerning this one *glances at Kayla * was right."_

"Because Father Time told me so," Pierre said.

Kayla looked shock. "Whoa, when did that happen?" she asked, astonished.

Pierre laughed at her expression. "About the time when I was created," he said, trying to hide his amusement.

Now Kayla was truly bewildered.

"But-" she said before she was interrupted by a cold gust of wind.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," a smooth familiar deep voice said.

"Jack," Kayla stated as she turned around to face him. Pierre looked confounded.

Kayla glanced up at him to see his blue eyes stormy and his expression impassive.

"There was a green light outside the forest around midnight and I came out to investigate, turns out it was Pierre here just training, so I asked him about his powers," Kayla blurted out, censoring the part where they had talked about her past.

Pierre nodded, subtly relieve at her tale. "She was just curious," he said softly as Jack's stormy blue gaze never faltered.

The Spirit of Winter nodded as he appraised the male Feeling coolly. "Kayla, I think it's time we head back," Jack said, emphasizing the 'we'.

Kayla nodded, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Oh, wait, I forgot," she said and handed back the black jacket to Pierre.

The male Feeling shook his head. "It's okay, you can keep it, I'm afraid you might get cold," he said.

Jack made a strange sound that sounded like a cross between a growl and a gasp, his glare like ice steel. Kayla was suddenly stricken when she realized he looked as if he did personify winter; cold and aloof.

Pierre quickly shook his head and took the black jacket from her. "On second thought, maybe I might get cold instead," Pierre said, glaring daggers at Jack.

Kayla stood uncomfortably between the two males as they stared each other down fiercely, neither willing to back down.

Kayla shook Jack's shoulder gently as the winter spirit reluctantly looked away and without another word, picked Kayla up and flew back to their room.

Kayla turned to see Pierre looking forlorn as he turned and trudged back to the Workshop.

When Jack deposited Kayla down on the floor of their room, he turned to glare at her.

"Did you know how worried I was when I woke up and found you missing?" he asked exasperated. "What's more, the window was opened and you were missing and-" the winter rambled before shaking his head. "I thought something happened to you," Jack growled and looked at Kayla who guiltily looked back.

"Kay, we don't know if Pierre is for real, and you just go gallivanting up to him as if he's a… Cuddly pony or something, he may not be all that you think he is Kay," Jack said and Kayla resisted the urge to shiver at the memory of Pierre's mysterious black eyes.

"Please tell me next time if you plan on jumping out the window at 12-freaking-midnight," Jack gritted through his teeth.

Kayla looked up and was about to argue defiantly when she saw it. She saw the fear in his eyes as he scowled at her.

Without hesitating, she went up to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I truly am, but I was ready to fight if necessary," she clarified, her voice muffled through his hoodie.

She felt his stiff body slowly thaw as he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed in that way for seconds or possibly even minutes, before Jack released her with a sigh.

"C'mon, let's go to sleep, we've had a pretty long day," the winter spirit clarified as he tugged her to the bed and wrapped the covers around her.

Kayla gave a small yawn as she turned around to embrace him, relishing in his cold arms before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The Globe stood like a monolith, slowly rotating, and the blinking lights of believing children shining like a beacon in the dark room.

The moon shone from the opening of the roof, down onto the insignia of the Guardians. It was trying to tell them something, but there was nobody around.

The moon shone even brighter as one by one, the lights on the Globe faded and dimmed at a rapid pace.

Somewhere, an alarm sounded.

* * *

**Jealous Jack just gets me squealing )**

**I wonder what will happen next. Well, obviously there's an unknown threat so you just have to keep reading to find out.**

**A huge thank you for those who reviewed and supported this story, it means a ton to me, guys. Here, have a... Pie or something. Or maybe Life of Pi. **

**Any questions, comments or musings you have?**

**Tell me what you think :)**

**5 reviews before I post the next chapter.**


	6. Revelation

**Thanks guys for your sweet reviews :) Listen to:**

**Whadaya Want From Me- Adam Lambert**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Revelation**_

_**Where we last stop:**_

_The moon shone from the opening of the roof, down onto the insignia of the Guardians. It was trying to tell them something, but there was nobody around._

_The light shone even brighter as one by one, the lights on the Globe faded and dimmed at a rapid pace._

_Somewhere, an alarm sounded._

The yetis burst into the Globe Room, grunting and gesturing to the Globe with looks of panic in their eyes. North then burst into the room too,wielding his two swords and looking panicked.

"What happened?" he asked as the wail of the alarm grew even louder.

The yetis pointed to the globe as North's eyes grew wide. He quickly ran to the lever and pushed it down, releasing the Aurora Borealis.

_What the heck happened?_ He thought as he saw the lights dimming and blinking out one by one.

Above him, the moon was shining with an ethereal urgency and as North caught sight of it, his expression turned grim.

"It's starting eh, old friend?" he asked softly and the moon shone gently in response.

* * *

It felt like barely minutes that Kayla had closed her eyes when she was rudely jolted from the depths of unconsciousness.

She hurriedly got up and was confronted with Jack's urgent blue eyes.

"What's happening?" she asked, trying to be heard above the scream of the alarm.

"I don't know, it just came on a few minutes ago," he said with a look of apprehension in his eyes.

A sudden intrusion of the door being slammed open made the two teens look up in shock.

North was standing at the doorway with a look of panic written clearly in his blue eyes. Kayla felt shock because the huge Guardian of Wonder never had the tendency to show panic even in the midst of trouble.

Something bad must have happened.

"The children," North choked out and turned to run back the way he came.

Jack and Kayla shared a look with each other and without hesitation, flew out, hot on the Russian's heels.

They came to skidding halt in the Globe Room and with a jolt; Kayla realized that the lights were going out in a rapid pace.

"North, what's happening?" Jack asked forcefully, eyeing the globe with trepidation.

North was about to open his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Tooth and her mini fairies, all looking wide eyed and alarmed.

"North, I heard the alarm and saw the Lights, what's happening?" she asked, her violet eyes probing as she turned and gave orders to her fairies.

"The Globe lights are disappearing at a fast rate and we don't know what's going to happen," North rushed out as he signaled for the yeti to cut the alarm.

Mercifully, a yeti punched in a button near the globe console and the alarm went off.

Kayla rubbed her head and winced at the throbbing she felt there. Jack eyed her with concern and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Blimey, what's with this entire racket?" Pierre said as he floated into the Workshop, confusion etched in his eyes.

"The Globe lights are going off in a fast pace and we don't know what's causing it," Jack said as he tried to keep the irritation out of his voice.

Kayla noticed his tone and frowned.

"Well, we don't know what could possibly happen, that's why we're here," she said in a kinder tone as the ground in the middle gave way to and out popped Bunnymund looking tired and cranky.

"This better be good mate, I was strategizing for Easter," he growled and shook the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sure Bunny, were you conscious or not?" Jack asked sarcastically, ribbing the huge Pooka.

"Ay, shut it Frostbite," Bunny said with a roll of his eyes and turned to look at North, who was pacing around the room, clad in his red Christmas pajamas.

Amused, Kayla tried to keep a straight face as she thought how hilarious this would be under different consequences.

A huge cranky rabbit, a pacing Santa in candy cane pajamas, a nervous fairy, two confused Feelings and one sarcastic winter spirit.

Oh, this sounded like fun.

"Where's Sandy?" Jack asked inquisitively just as a golden shower of sand came streaming from the opening of the rooftop, signifying the arrival of the sandman.

"Right there, Frosty," Bunnymund said drily as Jack cracked a mischievous smile.

The sandman flew down; a myriad of sand images forming above his head as he silently questioned what was wrong.

"Alright, now that I have you all here," North said as he stopped his pacing and looked impassively at all of them. "Manny was trying to tell us about the Globe lights as they are all disappearing at a fast pace. We don't know what's happening and there doesn't seem to be any signs of danger," North said and paused in confusion.

He had everyone's attention as the whole room fell silent and stared at a worried Father Christmas with apprehension in their eyes.

"If nothing is causing this, then why did the kids stop believing?" Tooth asked, as her mini fairies floated around her, chattering.

"Shadows," Pierre mumbled.

Everyone turned to look at him. Pierre turned his burning gaze to Kayla, a look of grim determination in his eyes.

"They're starting to target the children," Pierre said simply as Kayla was assaulted by the memory of the shadows that appeared when the children in the orphanage were having doubts.

She gave a small gasp. "Doubts?" she asked incredulously and Pierre nodded sadly.

North looked inquisitively at the both of them. "The shadows which the prophecy talked about?" he asked, his Russian accent deep.

Pierre nodded.

"They were there when I was on duty spreading faith, they were the ones that were chasing me, and that's how I met Pierre. He helped me defeat them," Kayla admitted, a look of worry crossing across her face.

Jack stiffened by her side as he turned and gave her a look of un-Jack like worry. "They were chasing you?" he asked in a shock tone.

Kayla nodded, worrying her lower lip.

The sandman was gesturing frantically as Tooth went up to him and tried figuring out what he was saying.

"Ooh," Tooth said excitedly, sounding like a little child as she tried figuring out what Sandy was saying.

Sandy conjured up an image of a little child in bed which then morphed into an asymmetrical blob and then ended with a light bulb switching of.

"You're trying to tell us that children are getting scared of puddles and that's why they switch off their lights?" Tooth asked hesitantly, trying to decipher what Sandy had said.

Sandy glanced at her exasperatedly as he shook his head, forming the same images again.

North frowned as he stroked his long beard and Bunny gazed thoughtfully.

"Mate, are you trying to tell us that children are now being targeted by the shadows and it's making them not believe anymore?" Bunny asked slowly as Sandy's face brightened and he nodded.

Tooth stared in confusion at Bunny. "I don't get it what does children not believing have to do with light bulbs switching off," Tooth grumbled.

Sandy then flew up and took her arm before spinning her around to look at the lighted globe.

Tooth gasp she finally understood. "Oh! Whatever is causing the shadows is now attacking the children! Why didn't you say so Sandy?" Tooth asked as she flitted over to where Bunny and North were deep in discussion.

The little golden man shook his head and threw his hands up as if asking for divine intervention and stalked of grumpily to where the teenagers were standing.

Kayla tried suppressing her smile as she put a hand around the sulking Sandman.

"It's the prophecy, isn't it?" Jack asked, out of the blue.

Kayla and Pierre turned to face him as they both nodded, looking resigned.

"What are we going to do, North?" Bunny asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

North looked grim as he addressed the situation. "Now we know that there is trouble brewing, we have to stop it," he said and glanced at Pierre.

"I think this is the matter for the both of you," North whispered as Kayla looked apprehensive.

"Us? What are we suppose to do?" she asked back.

This whole situation was making her head ache. Everyone, expected her to do something, but _what?_

"That's the thing; we're dealing with an unseen force that could easily destroy everything we've been working for. It's hard to throw a punch in the dark," Bunny said with the ease of a military general.

"But one thing we can be sure of, the only way we know how to stop this is with the help of you and Pierre. The shadows are your natural enemies, thus, this is way out off our league," Bunnymund explained tiredly. "We don't even know the slightest how to deal with them."

Kayla nodded in understanding. She turned to Pierre, seeking inspiration when it hit her.

"Why don't we help restore back children's faith and belief again?" she said in revelation tone.

She saw Pierre think this through when his hazel eyes widened and he nodded enthusiastically.

"That sounds like a great plan. But how are we going to do this on a worldwide scale?" he inquired logistically.

"We'll travel, day and night around the world, if that's what it takes to spread faith and belief all over again," she said in grim determination, recalling the children in the orphanage.

Their doubts were so heart achingly sad.

Jack's eyes widened fractionally as he fixed her with a stare.

"Travelling?" he spluttered out in surprise. "The both of you? All around the world? Are you even hearing how crazy that sounds?" Jack said incredulously.

"Do you have a better idea then?" Pierre asked archly.

"Yeah, stay away. Ever since Kayla met you, all of this crap had been happening, I mean, don't tell me you all don't see it?" Jack growled as the atmosphere in the room took a nosedive.

The pin dropping silence was excruciating. Kayla gaped at him in shock.

Pierre glared at him, his jaw twitching. For a moment Kayla could see the shadow of his black eyes blazing his hazel irises.

The rest of the guardians stared at each other uneasily as Pierre and Jack glared at each other.

Tooth was the first one to break the silence. "Guys, you've had a rough day," she reasoned in a soothing, motherly voice.

"Shall we try to keep an open mind and not fight? There are much more important things we have to solve right now," the female guardian said and for once, no one objected.

Pierre took a deep cleansing breath as he turned to Kayla, his expression set.

"I'm in, when do we start?" he asked determinedly.

Jack threw his hands up and scoffed. Kayla stiffened beside him.

"What is your problem?" Pierre said hotly as he turned around and regarded Jack with a look of utter rage.

"You're the problem," Jack snarled back, his blue eyes alight and blazing.

"Well, I'm here, like it or not, this is what was meant by the prophecy and you don't get a single whine in this," Pierre sneered, green energy crackling around his clenched fists.

"How can we be sure you're for real, huh? Isn't it obvious that since you arrived here, all we had was problems and more problems?" Jack asked back coolly, his staff illuminating threateningly with icy blue light.

"Well, mate, since you've hadn't noticed, we Feelings _are _bad omens to your perfect little supernatural world. We don't belong anywhere and guess what? _We never will_," Pierre replied back scathingly.

The guardians all stood shell shock as they stared at their youngest member and the male Feeling fighting it out.

"Well then, if you don't belong here, then piss of somewhere else!" Jack yelled back murderously.

Kayla gave a small gasp, hurt piercing through her heart like icy shards, feeling much like the cold boy standing before her.

The guardians all stared at Jack slack jawed and even Bunnymund was stunned into silence.

Jack's aggressive stance faltered as he turned to regard her with horrified eyes.

"Kay, I didn't mean it-" Jack tried explaining but was cut off when Kayla raised her hand.

"Save it Jack, I get it," she replied frostily. She then turned to Pierre, hastily covering up the hurt she felt.

"We'll start tomorrow, and I don't know how long we'll be, but we're going to need each other's help," Kayla whispered, as she took in Pierre's resigned expression.

"I'll help you guys," Pierre murmured.

He took one last look before flying off to the guest room which North had graciously let him stay in.

Kayla turned to regard North who was still affected by their verbal showdown.

"We might be gone for a few days and I think it's best if we alert the rest of the spirits; everyone in the supernatural world, so they know what's going on. If the kids can doubt the big five, I can safely say they could be forgetting about the minor spirits as well," Kayla said with a scary calmness.

North nodded, mute, but staring at her with compassion.

"If there's nothing else, I think I need some sleep," she said in a too high voice and turning her back from a forlorn Jack, she hastily retreated back to her room, the tears escaping her eyes.

"Way to go Frostbite, don't you think before you say anything?" Bunny regarded a still shock Jack Frost as the winter spirit closed his eyes in defeat and quickly flew out of the Workshop, desperate for the cold air.

* * *

Back in their room, Kayla closed her eyes and let the tears fall, desperate for the hurt to leech out of her.

_It didn't mean anything, he was just angry, but he didn't have to take it out on Pierre_, she thought miserably, a sob escaping from the depths of her broken heart.

_What if he meant it about you too? You never give him any peace of mind, since the first day you've met him, _her thoughts strayed smarmilyas she clutched the pillow tighter.

Kayla flashed back to the night her parents died, when she stopped believing in Jack and causing him pain when she hated him for accidently killing her parents.

_All you do is cause him pain_. Her body trembled at that thought and she cried even harder.

_Maybe his life would have been better if he had not met me, then he would be happy_, Kayla thought as she wiped the stray tears falling relentlessly down her face. _He wouldn't be caught up in this mess. _

_Her mess._

_No_, she thought with an internal sigh_. It didn't mean anything at all._

* * *

**Aww, the feels this chapter gives me :'(**

**You might think Jack was acting like a total jealous jerk, but he has a good reason why, which will be explained in later chapters. Oh, and can you guys just tell me if I managed to capture Jack's personality? I had a little trouble writing him and am afraid he is a lil too OOC for this chapter? **

**Feedback would be really appreciated :)**

**Review, por favor :)**

**5 reviews till the next chapter :)**


	7. The Truth

**Re-uploaded due to some spelling and grammatical mistakes. Sorry guys, I tend to type a little too fast sometimes. Listen to:**

**Poison And Wine - The Civil Wars (so freaking perfect for this chapter)**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: The Truth _**

Where we last stop:

_Her body trembled at that thought and she cried even harder._

_Maybe his life would have been better if he had not met her, then he would be happy, Kayla thought as she wiped the stray tears falling relentlessly down her face. He wouldn't be caught up in this mess. _

_Her mess._

_No, she thought with an internal sigh. It didn't mean anything at all._

Kayla cried until all her tears had subsided and she fell into a troubled sleep for the second time that night, wishing this day would just be over.

A gust of cold wind alerted her to the arrival of someone as she immediately got up and formed an energy ball, just to be sure. She warily focused her sleep deprived and blotchy eyes on a figure standing by the window.

"It's just me," a familiar voice said and Kayla relaxed before she tensed back again.

She shrugged and extinguished the blue energy ball as Jack walked up to her. She gave him an impassive stare before turning around and laying back on the bed, facing away from him.

She tried suppressing the hurt that still gnawed at her as she screwed her eyes shut. There was a moment of tense silence before she felt the bed dipping as Jack sat down next to her.

The winter spirit's presence was unnerving but strangely Kayla felt relieve that he was here, although she made no move to acknowledge him.

Jack felt extremely guilty when he caught sight of her tear streaked face in hr blue light, his heart aching. He sat at the edge of the bed, not sure what to say to her as he twiddled his staff in his hands before setting it next to his side of the bed.

The girl beside him was stock still and her tense shoulders told him she wasn't really tired at all. He sucked in a small breath of air before letting it out.

"Kay," he started, but Kayla still made no move to respond to him.

Jack silently put a hand on her shoulder, which Kayla flinched and pushed away.

Jack stilled his throbbing heart as he silently walked up to her side of the bed and kneeled in front of her. He noticed her face was pinched and tense as she faked sleep.

"Kay," he whispered again, louder this time.

Kayla's hazel eyes flew open in shock and her mouth formed an 'O' as she didn't expect Jack to be so close to her.

She made no move to push him away or turn around; the two of them staring at each other in a sad quiet, Kayla on her side and Jack kneeling in front of her.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Jack said quietly as his beautiful face radiated sincerity. He tentatively ran his hand across her cheeks and Kayla stilled, her eyes tearing up again.

"Is that what you really think of me?" she whispered her voice hoarse from hours of crying.

Jack furrowed his brow. "N-No!" he whispered in aghast.

Kayla glanced, wounded at him, thinking of what to say. "Then why'd you say it?" she said in a wary tone.

"I meant it for Pierre, Kay, never you, I would never think of you in that sense," Jack reassured her as she sat up and looked down at him impassively.

Kayla stared at his face, contemplating what to say next. "Pierre has done nothing to me or to you," she whispered savagely as she eyed him with a newfound anger.

Jack looked weary as he addressed the thorny issue. "I don't trust him," Jack said simply, although his thoughts for the male Feeling ran deeper than that.

"But this isn't about him."

"What's it about then?"

"It's about what I said indirectly to you, Kay, and I'm so sorry," Jack gushed out, his blue eyes huge.

She then got down so that she was leveled with him, her hazel eyes sorrowful. Jack laid a reassuring hand on her arm, the both of them eye to eye with each other; blue to hazel.

"All I do is cause you pain," she stated, the sting of the truth rippling through her, a sob escaping.

Jack's face turned incredulous as he wrapped his cold arms around her. "No, no," he murmured as he rocked her body softly, her petulant sobs echoing across the room.

"But I do," she argued weakly, her arms tightening around his neck like ivy. "The night of my parents death, when I stopped believing in you, when I thought you killed my parents and hated you…" she listed and trailed off.

Jack stiffened before grasping her chin and squaring her in the eye. His expression was one of wide eyed shock, innocent and heart breaking.

"Is that what you were sad about?" he asked gently but there was a certain undercurrent in his tone. Disapproval? Guilt?

Kayla nodded, looking at him in confusion. Jack seemed to be contemplating what to say, turning his head to the side.

"Kay," he started hesitantly and Kayla turned to look at him wearily.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. How we met would always be questionable but I would never forget it for the world. You're kind, beautiful, funny, amazing, and honestly you…" Jack hesitated. "You bring out the best in me," he said in an honest tone as Kayla looked up at him questionably.

Kayla opened her mouth but Jack cut her off, not having finished. "Not only that but you bring out the best in everyone, I haven't fought with Bunnymund for the longest of time since you arrived here," he said jokingly and Kayla smiled.

"Nothing you do could make me forget you or worse, make me hate you. I love you, Kay, and I always have," Jack said sincerely, his blue eyes alight with truth.

Kayla felt her heart soar at his words and a blush stained her cheeks. "Really?" she whispered. Jack nodded his head enthusiastically.

Kayla giggled. "I love you too," she said radiantly and kissed him passionately.

Jack kissed her back with the same tenacity and just like that, the tension in the room melted, leaving the two lovers in a glowing blissful silence.

She lifted her face and kissed him again, resting her forehead against his. Jack smiled as he kissed her again, and Kayla felt that same electricity flowing through the air, coursing through her veins and making her feel like she could light up the world.

Their kiss grew hungrier and even more passionate as Jack hoisted her up and gently deposited her on the bed, never once breaking their kiss.

Their hungry kisses then grew more gentler and softer as they held onto each other, Kayla resting her head against his shoulder, listening to his steady beating of heart that soothed her nerves.

This day was too overwhelming and all she wanted to do was just sleep it off.

It was all silent as Kayla basked in the glow of Jack's heartfelt confession.

The tenderness in the atmosphere was incredibly palpable as the two lovers enjoyed the content silence.

She then remembered that in a few hours, she would leave with Pierre to contend to the world's children and frowned at that thought.

Jack's arms tightened around her.

The lulling silence was so peaceful that Kayla felt that sleep was about descend, before Jack's voice claimed her back to reality again.

"You're leaving with him later?" he murmured against her hair, his hands stroking her arms and hair. His question sounded more like a statement as Kayla got up and looked him eye to eye.

"Hey," she admonished gently. "I'll be back in a few days okay? Everything will be alright, and this is for the sake of the children," she said and pushed back a few wayward strands of his white hair.

"I'm more worried for the sake of you," Jack said in all his seriousness. "Really Kayla, I don't want anything to happen to you," he whispered and she could see the fear in his eyes.

She wrapped him up in her arms before whispering against his shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to me, alright?" she reassured him and Jack nodded, before resting her against him once more and letting her sleep.

Jack reflected back on this day with mixed feelings; the untimely arrival of Pierre, the globe lights, his fight with her and the tender moments after confessed feelings.

Jack felt puzzled. Couldn't the others and Kayla notice how when Pierre had arrived, everything happened all at once? Didn't they realize that the shadows had struck when he was in here in the North Pole? Didn't they?

Jack had an uneasy feeling when it came to their new… Acquaintance and he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Maybe it was the way he didn't look at all shock by the prophecy but instead felt surprised when he knew it was Kayla. Maybe it was when Tooth didn't fawn over him and started reciting his dental history like the back of her hand. Maybe it was the way he hovered and disappeared into the forest at night, for _training_? _Yeah, right_, Jack thought sarcastically with a mental snort.

Or maybe, just maybe, it was a flash of evil that passed by his eyes when he regarded him during their fight.

Jack wasn't stupid, he _knew_ something was wrong with Pierre, but the thing was, _what was it?_ As North had once said, he felt it from his belly but Jack felt this with his heart.

He looked down at a serene, sleeping Kayla and he felt a pang of adoration and tenderness for her as he traced her delicate features with an icy finger.

_Whatever it is, it better not touch her_, Jack thought viciously.

* * *

Daylight couldn't have come too early for Kayla. She groaned and got up, feeling the soreness in her swollen eyes as she rubbed them and gave a huge yawn.

Last night's events had completely left her emotionally and physically drained and she wanted nothing more than to lay back and fall asleep in Jack's arms.

She groaned as she recalled what happened, the fight, the forest and of course their confessed feelings.

_Speaking of Jack, where the heck was he?_ Kayla thought with a frown as she got up to regard the unusual empty space beside her.

Kayla shook it off as she got up to prepare, admiring the bright, beautiful view of the North Pole around in the morning.

She took out her usual blue dress that she had on when she was transformed and ran her hands through the material almost lovingly. Kayla often wondered what material this was made of as it felt cool as silk and soft as satin but retained a luminescent glow about it. Like it was made from moonlight itself.

_Manny has good fashion sense_, she thought drily. She then shook it off and got dressed.

She hesitated before taking one last sweeping look at her room. She then got up and bounded to the table where she wrote a note for Jack.

_I'll miss you. Take good care of yourself. _

_Love, Kayla._

If she had not written that note, then she would have made it out of her room in time to see Pierre floating down the hallway, preferring to hover rather than walk.

If she had not written that note, than she would have got out just in time to see a pale hand reaching out for Pierre, pulling him to the dark corner, wrenching its hand around his mouth.

Pierre struggled before forming a green energy bolt meant to tazer before the pale hands let him go. He turned around and came face to face with an impassive Jack Frost.

"Good morning to you too," Pierre hissed as memories of their fight last night came back to him in full HD mode.

Jack's blue eyes flash in warning as he regarded the male Feeling wearily.

"Look, if you ever so much as lay a hand on Kayla, I'll come after you faster than you could say 'Icicle', got it Pierre?" the winter spirit warned, his blue eyes flashing with animosity.

"I get it Frost, I won't make a move on her, but even if I did, what could you do?" the male Feeling said with a lift of his eyebrows as Jack fumed.

Pierre was saved from a potential punch from Jack by the arrival of Kayla as she was walking out the door.

She stopped and regarded the two males in confusion.

"Uhm, hi?" she asked as she saw that Jack had an arm around Pierre and the male Feeling still had his energy ray formed in his hand.

Weird mornings.

She gave them a puzzle look as Jack immediately detangled himself from Pierre and Pierre warily let his energy bolt dissipate.

You could almost taste the awkward in the air.

Pierre looked at her appraisingly. "Are you ready?" he asked quietly as she nodded solemnly.

Jack went up to her and clutched her arm, literally pulling her to the Globe room where she knew the rest of the guardians would be.

Kayla gave him a mock glare to slow down but he merely smirked and shook his head.

She turned around and gave the passing stone hallways illuminated by soft lighting and the plush carpets one last look as she was swept down the halls and through the familiar wooden double doors.

There, just as she had expected, the guardians were there, deep in discussion. Everyone except Sandy who was hovering, eyes closed and snores emanating from his slightly gaped mouth.

She smiled as the rest of the guardians looked up. Tooth gave her a grin and came up to hug her first, wrapping her feathered arms around Kayla.

The tooth fairy then let her go as she appraised Kayla disapprovingly. "Remember, keep your teeth clean and yourself safe," Tooth said in a worried tone.

Kayla was struck by how much Tooth represented a mother figure. Ever since her grandma had passed away, Tooth had been like a pseudo sister and mum. And Kayla was going to miss her greatly.

Kayla nodded, giving Tooth a reassuring pat on her shoulder.

"C'mon mate, I think you can hug better than that," Bunnymund said drily as he bounded up to her and gave her a brotherly one arm hugged.

Kayla laughed as she let go of the huge Pooka. "Thanks, Bunny," she said warmly and turned around to greeted the still sleeping Sandy.

"Now you stay careful alright? Use your amazing powers and stun them shadows to oblivion, you hear me?" Bunny advised her in a steady tone.

"Of course," Kayla replied back, nodding her head.

Bunny coughed and the Sandman fluttered his gold eyes awake, seemingly disorientated but regained his composure once he caught a glimpse of Kayla.

He floated up to her and patted her back in support, telling her silently that she could do this.

Kayla smiled and gave Sandy a hug, which left the stout golden man blushing in shyness.

North chuckled as he came up to her, tall and imposing but radiating sincerity. "Kayla, stay safe," North said gruffly and gave her a fatherly hug. Kayla hugged him back and felt a pang in her heart.

It might be for a few days but she knew she was going to miss them greatly.

"Oh, and another thing," North said in his Russian accent, removing a small satchel bag from behind his shoulder and handing it to her. Kayla frowned as she didn't notice the bag in the first time and opened it to glimpse at its contents.

In there was a rolled up parchment, a few snow globes, a compass and a map. Kayla looked up at him in puzzlement.

"A little help for the journey ahead," North said cryptically, his blue eyes twinkling.

Kayla opened her mouth to ask but North interrupted her by pointing to the rising sun. "You better hurry, the children are in danger even as we speak," he said in an urgent voice.

Kayla nodded, turning around to the last person she had never said her goodbye's too.

Jack's eyes were wary yet held a thousand emotions as he faked a smile and wrapped his arms around her.

They kept their goodbye embrace short so as not to make it awkward for anybody, but Kayla knew that they had already said their real goodbyes last night.

She flushed at the memory and gave him a small secret smile which he reciprocated.

"Don't hesitate to call the wind in case of trouble, I'll come as fast as I can," he said gravelly and Kayla nodded, remembering his words.

She gave the guardians one last look and turned to North, walking up to him to say something else.

"Take care of Jack for me," she whispered as their huge leader nodded his head.

"Of course," North said back, the rest of the guardians leaning in to hear what she had to say, but it was too soft.

North turned back to Pierre who was hovering in the corner when Kayla was saying her goodbyes, his hazel eyes hesitant.

North walked up to him, placing his huge hand on Pierre's shoulder. "Good luck, ma boy, and please, the both of you, be safe," North said and looked to the sun which was now peeking over the horizon.

Pierre nodded his expression weary yet happy.

Kayla cleared her throat. "Thanks guys for being here," she said and regarded each of the guardians with a smile. "I meant it when I said that we should call the whole supernatural world, they need to know what's happening," she said in a serious tone as the rest of them looked equally at her in seriousness.

North nodded pensively. "We'll hold a meeting soon," he said simply and Kayla took that as the cue to leave.

Bunnymund had mumbled something that sounded like "I hope you don't invite the groundhog," and Kayla had to stiffen a smile.

Pierre followed her suit as he flew out of the opening. Kayla turned back to regard the guardians one last time, her gaze moving to Jack who was staring at her in uncharacteristic worry.

With one last glance, she mouthed 'I love you' to him and flew of, chasing the dawn, Pierre next to her.

After a good deal of silent flying, Kayla turned around to her comrade, who was stuck in a contemplative silence.

"I'm sorry about last night," Kayla said honestly, her hazel eyes probing his with genuine concern.

Pierre looked shock as the wind whipped his already unruly sandy hair into his face. He flipped it away impatiently and Kayla had to resist the urge to giggle.

"It's alright, anyway if it's anyone who should apologize, it's Frost," Pierre said humorlessly.

Kayla nodded her eyes hard. "I talked to him last night," Kayla said simply, smoothing her blue dress which was being tugged by the cold wind mercilessly.

Pierre glanced at her agnostically, his hazel eyes doubtful as he shrugged and continued in his silence.

Kayla knew he was as unsure about this as she was but she kept her determination in check. They were going to get to the bottom of this.

She looked down at the progressive geographical change of the snow capped mountains, fishing out North's compass to check where they were going.

Kayla was momentarily side tracked by the beauty of the compass. It was carved out of vintage gold and had inscriptions of a different language around the circumference.

She consulted the compass and found that they were going south-east.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Pierre asked cautiously, his black jacket whipping fiercely behind him as he matched his velocity with hers.

Kayla gave a small frown as she fished out the other item from North's satchel to her.

The map was a yellowed old parchment but still managed to retain its wordings and transcriptions. She gasped when she saw the map and held it dubiously to the sun.

She screeched to a stop, looking at the map in confusion.


	8. Instinct and Deathly Surprises

**Hey, guys, so sorry I haven't been posting cause I've been pretty busy with school lately XP **

**Well, I hope this long chapter compensates for my absence!**

**And thank you guys for your lovely reviews :) **

**Oh, and this chapter is split into 3 different parts because of the different POV's. Plus, there's a new OC, Mother Nature! :D Read to find out why she's here :P**

**Plus there's a very important Authors Note at the end so please do take time to read it.**

**Happy reading, and tell me what you guys think! Listen to:**

**Get Out Alive - Three Days Grace **

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Instinct and Deathly Surprises**_

Where we last stop:

_Kayla gave a small frown as she fished out the other item from North's satchel to her._

_The map was a yellowed old parchment but still managed to retain its wordings and transcriptions. She gasped when she saw the map and held it dubiously to the sun._

_She screeched to a stop, looking at the map in confusion._

Pierre skidded next to her, confusion obvious on his face. "What is it?" he asked urgently, discomfort radiating of him in waves.

Kayla forrowed her brow and stared at the piece of parchment.

It seemed as if the parchment was covered with ever changing dots of brilliant light which kept moving where they were. The lights dotted the different continents, resurfacing and some of them diminishing. She then knew that this map was not an ordinary one and that it was enchanted.

Kayla showed Pierre the strange map and he gaped at it before closing his mouth and contemplating what it meant.

"Lights from the children?" Kayla questioned but it came out more of a statement instead.

Pierre looked at her and nodded slightly. "Maybe North thought that we'd start at the place with the least number of lights first," he suggested as Kayla looked back at the map.

Pierre peered past her shoulder and frowned in contemplation. "Look, the least number of lights is in the south," he stated and nodded towards the compass.

Kayla nodded and the both of them flew south, following the compass.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the mountains of Himalayas, Jack was busy controlling a snow blizzard and sending snow days all around the world.

He smiled in a carefree way as he put his troubles aside and started concentrating on what he did best: snow of course.

"Jack," a hissy soft voice said and the winter spirit recognized it as the South Wind's voice.

He felt the air current of South trail around him as he looked towards the source of the disembodied voice.

"What is it South?" Jack asked curiously.

"I have done what you have asked of me, the two Feelings are somewhere near the South," the wind said humbly as he delivered the information.

Jack hadn't meant to stalk them. He just preferred calling it as keeping tabs on Kayla and Pierre.

Pierre, more so.

"Thanks South," Jack said in a easy tone as the South Wind dismissed itself and the air current could be felt no more.

"You must really worry about the girl," a contempt soft voice said.

Jack sighed as he felt the air current of West around him as he tried to ignore it.

The West wind wouldn't have any of it as it tried to pry the answer of Jack.

Jack had never told anyone but when he was alone for all those 300 years, he had learned to communicate with the wind as they were his means of flying.

One could also call the winds as his friends.

Jack was particularly fond of the South Wind as it was the friendliest and didn't try to get under his skin like West.

The winter spirit sighed in annoyance. "Yes, West, I do," he admitted to the persistent West wind.

"Ha, I knew it," West said smugly and tried getting around Jack.

Jack shook his head with a small smile. "Weren't you supposed to be controlling the snow somewhere in Russia, West?" Jack asked sarcastically.

The West wind stopped in its air current for a while and Jack took it as a 'no'.

"Oops," West said and as quickly as it came, it was off to Russia, leaving behind a trail of cold air.

Jack laughed and shook his head at West's antics as he concentrated more on the snow blizzards.

_I hope she's alright_, Jack thought longingly but quickly shook his head and went on with the task at hand.

Deep down, he felt something was off, but he ignored it and concentrated on his blizzard with a stubborn shake of his head.

* * *

The heat from the South was balmy and Kayla found herself wishing she'd pack something lighter. She shook her hair out from her eyes as she concentrated on sending a blue wave to the town they were currently flying above.

"Are you okay?" Pierre asked as he sent our ray after ray of believe green energy, looking so much at ease that Kayla envied him.

"I guess I've been too used to the cold in the North Pole that I'm like an icicle now," Kayla joked, running her hand through her auburn hair in mild exasperation.

They were flying higher above the town so as the work could be done faster and Kayla took some time off to admire the town's picturesque scenery.

It was a quaint town with houses resembling a previous era. The town was situated in a valley and had a breathtaking view of the mountains all around it.

Kayla frowned as she tried to remember the town's name but nothing came up to her.

"We could rest for a while," Pierre suggested. "Forming rays often takes out a lot of energy if you're not really used to it," the male Feeling said kindly.

"No, its okay, I'm fine," she said as she eyed Pierre's concern.

"Really," she reassured him, shaking her head in amusement.

Pierre shrugged his shoulders and just continued with his work.

Kayla unfurled the map once again and found that their next location with the depleting lights was Iceland. She smiled to herself with the wind whipping in her hair.

_Maybe I'd get to see Jack there_, she mused solely to herself, continuing her work.

* * *

North was bustling around the Globe room, sending yetis forward with messages to the rest of the supernatural world. He needed them for a conference soon so that they could discuss the best way to defeat the evil shadows all over the world while Kayla and Pierre did some damage control.

He knew that Kayla would find the map useful, and he trust that she would keep it safe.

The map was an exact replica of the huge globe but in a two dimensional form and is thus priceless so he must have had a lot of faith in her.

_That child must have hit me with one of her faith rays for sure_, North thought with a smile.

He turned around and addressed a few other yetis, handing them letters to be delivered to the other spirits.

He had written more than he ever had because unlike the Guardian's special Aurora Borealis, he had no other means of contacting the other spirits. North huffed as he massaged his tired right hand with an amused look.

The air was then suddenly punctuated with the scent of freesia and jasmine, not too overwhelming but obvious at the same time.

That scent was very familiar to North as he turned around to regard his new visitor.

"North," a high pitched feminine voice addressed him and North saw that it was none other than Mother Nature herself, strolling into the double doors of the globe room, a worried frown gracing her gentle face.

Mother Nature was clad in a green knee length dress that resembled the color of a meadow during springtime. With every step she took, flowers would blossom from the ground she stepped on but soon died because of the frigid surroundings.

"Maia, what brings you here, to the North Pole?" he regarded her and like the ever polite host, he gave her a seat by the fire to keep her warm.

Mother Nature gave a shudder as she sat by the fireside gratefully.

She turned to him in all seriousness, rubbing her hands to keep herself warm. She had not traveled all the way here to the freezing North Pole in the midst of preparing for spring for nothing.

This was serious.

"North, my plants, trees and slumbering animals are all stagnant. I know Jack Frost is still running his season but something serious is up," she said with a glint of her spring green eyes.

"Every time I spread the magic of spring around, it comes bouncing back to me and my magic won't work. I thought about this for a few days and have came to the conclusion that people are losing faith in spring and I think that's why my magic is stagnant," she said with a frown to her coral colored lips.

North looked pensively at her, stroking his white beard.

"I have to ask you a very strange question," North stated as Maia nodded.

"Have you seen any shadows around?" North asked to the utter surprise of Maia.

Mother Nature shook her head, not in denial but in confusion. "What do you mean, North?" she asked, her voice unnaturally high pitched.

"Is it the boogeyman? I mean, he wouldn't be that stupid to interfere with a season would he?" Maia asked hotly, her gaze hard.

North shook his head to stop her train of thought. "Pitch was defeated almost a year ago," he said as Maia's jaw dropped wide open.

"He was? When?" she asked, perplexed.

North shook his head as he remembered that the only people who knew of Pitch's so called 'death' would be the Guardians and Kayla.

He quickly recounted the story of when Sandy had sent Pitch flying to the moon, how the Nightmare King had kidnapped Kayla and sucked Jack's powers away.

North remembered the time when Jack had told him how with a single handshake, Pitch had stolen the winter spirit's powers, leaving him helpless and powerless.

North in turn had told Jack that Pitch was very cunning and had maybe found a spell to do that.

Maia listened with her mouth agape, amazed at their heroic but silent tribulation.

"Who is this Kayla you speak about?" Mother Nature asked, a spark of curiosity lighting her spring green eyes.

North pursed his lips. Like Pitch's death, he had kept the transformation Kayla to a 'need to know basis' because he didn't know how the other spirits would react.

He guessed this was a need to know basis.

"Kayla is a dear friend of mine and we consider her like family to us guardians," North said carefully. "She was a human and is Jack's girlfriend," North said, smiling when he mentioned the last part.

Maia looked amused and smile wholeheartedly.

"Frost finally found romance? Oh, I can't wait to tell Amoura about this," Maia said as she tossed her mahogany hair back and gave a delicate laugh.

North smiled, recalling Amoura or Cupid as she was known to many. Amoura had had a crush on Jack ever since the first day she met him but ironically not even a hundred of her passion laced arrows she carried could make Jack fall for her.

Not even Cupid, with her lustrous blond hair, slender body frame, resplendent white wings and blue eyes could make Jack fall for her the way Kayla made him smile.

For a while, Cupid had seriously thought of quitting her job.

North chuckled internally. His winter friend would never fall for the goddess of love herself but instead chose Kayla who proved time after time to be a perfect match for him.

"So, she was a human you say," Maia stated, looking keenly at North.

North nodded, not sure how to say this without freaking Maia out or confusing her. "She was-"

"So she was changed then?" Maia interrupted North with a semi apologetic look. Her curiosity was getting to her.

North sighed and decided to tell her the truth. "Yes, she was changed by Manny, about a year ago," the huge Russian said as he raised his rather bushy eyebrows.

Maia looked pleasantly shocked but still retained her calm aura. "What did Manny change her into?" Maia asked, her brow furrowed as she recalled that there were no empty 'posts' to fill in, as the spirits would often joke.

North tensed, knowing full well that she would recognize the prophecy as most spirits know of this.

"She was changed into a Feeling."

The jolly atmosphere immediately took a nosedive as Maia gasp, her eyes wide with horror.

"Wha-?" Maia spluttered, her face masked in a shocked expression so unlike her usual calm self.

The news had really shaken her up because not even Hell resurfacing could faze the calm Mother Nature.

A yeti interrupted their tense silence and announced something to North. The big Russian nodded and thanked the yeti.

"They're here," North announced simply as a repertoire of voices floated from the hallway.

* * *

"Why are we even here?" Pierre huffed and Kayla had to mash her lips together to keep from laughing at his irritated expression.

The both of them had made good time by flying to the rainforests near the equator, taking a shortcut to their next destination, Australia. The lights from the children there were wavering and disappearing before reappearing again.

It made Kayla's head spin.

And it also meant that the children doubted.

"It's a bloody rainforest for goodness sake," he said exasperatedly, flying carefully through the dense foliage and moist air.

Kayla shook her head in amusement, as she consulted the magical map as she liked to call it.

"It's not really in the rainforest but we have to spread out to a few closer places from here like Per- watch out!" Kayla yelled as a mass of black shadows unexpectedly emerged from the foliage and nearly collided into Pierre.

She hurriedly stuffed the map into her satchel and formed a huge blue energy ball on both palms.

Pierre had recovered his equilibrium before the shadow could rear up and attack him again, a green ray ready.

The shadow screeched to a halt and turned back again, the whispers emanating from them even more unnerving than the last time she saw them.

The two Feelings struck the dark entity simultaneously, throwing their energy balls and rays at the same time.

The shadow writhed and tried to extend its shadowy grip to grab the two Feelings. Pierre managed to jump out of the way while balancing precociously but Kayla wasn't fast enough and the shadow monster had its slippery cool grip around her ankle.

She shrieked as the shadow tried to pull her to its shadowy depths and Kayla flinched when she heard the dark whispers turn into screams of dark ecstasy.

The shadow thrashed and contorted, trying to pull her to its depths and Kayla felt faint, as if her powers were slowly leeching away and her vision was becoming spotty.

The whispers filled her head, murderous and spine chilling. Her body felt cold and empty, and she slowly inched to unconsciousness, the whispers of the shadows bouncing in her skull, foreign and strange.

A green light radiated from her bleary peripheral vision, blinding her and the whispers reached their crescendo before she fell over the edge and into the darkness.

* * *

**Uhm, normally right now I would be asking you to review in a different language for fun but I'm, uhm, not so sure if I would be continuing this story because I have a major, extremely important, life changing exam coming so soon and I'm already sacrificing sleeping hours as we speak to type out this beloved story of mine, so, this could be the last chapter or if I do have free time (though not much) I'll try to update if I can. IF. **

**So, I guess this story'll be on hiatus for a while and thank you guys so much for supporting this story so far and please don't loose faith on this story yet cause there areso much great things unwritten and has yet to come. **

**Thank you guys so much and I'll see you whenever I can. **

**xoxo, teeceecee.**


	9. Mistake

**Just a lowdown of the meaning of a few of my other OC's names in this chapter:-**

**Maia- In Roman mythology, she is an earth goddess of springtime.**

**Rufus- A name that means red or red haired. **

**Lennox- A name that means "with many elm trees"**

**Fergus- Meaning "fertility" or "man strength"**

**Amoura- Obviously it's derived from "Amore" or love.**

**Oh, and happy Lunar New Year to those who celebrate and of course, have a safe Lent!**

**Thank you guys for the lovely reviews and to ****_Anonymous_**** who suggested me to listen to Skrillex; thanks! The songs are cool :)**

**Reviews are much appreciated, Gràcies :)**

**Oh, and Happy Valentines Day! *smoochy emoticon* Listen to:**

**Let It Go - Cavo**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Mistake**_

Where we last stop:

_The whispers filled her head, murderous and spine chilling. Her body felt cold and empty, and she slowly inched to unconsciousness, the whispers of the shadows bouncing in her skull, foreign and strange._

_A green light radiated from her bleary peripheral vision, blinding her and the whispers reached their crescendo before she fell over the edge and into the darkness._

North and Maia got up at the same time to greet North's guest who were slowly yet loudly making their way up to the globe room.

Maia shared a look at North who just gave her a shrug of his huge shoulders.

The first one to enter the room was a short, stout green coat clad little man with a fiery red beard. He wore a top hat adorned with a four leave clover, and a shocked but polite smile.

"North!" he exclaimed in a loud, Irish accent laced voice, bouncing all the way to where North and Mother Nature stood, his gleaming buckle shoes echoing across the globe room.

"Fergus!" North boomed and went up to embrace his dear old friend. North had to bend a little to greet his guest as Fergus only reached up to North's knees.

"Thank you for coming," North said in his rough Russian accent as he let go of the stout leprechaun who gave a small quip and shook his head.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Fergus replied in a genuine kind tone as his blue eyes alight with curiosity.

Fergus turned around and caught Maia staring at him with a smile upon her graceful face and left North to greet her.

"Maia, me lass!" he yelled as he took Mother Nature's hand and shook it vigorously.

North gave a small chuckle as the other guests walked in.

"I wonder why we 'ave been called 'ere, it's so freezing cold," a whining low French accented voice came from the double doors.

A beautiful blond woman came in flying on glowing angel wings, but her less than happy expression diffused the etherealness she radiated.

Her grumpy look quickly dissipated and was replaced with a pearly grin when she caught sight of North. She flew up to him gracefully and retracting her wings, she landed in front of him.

"Amoura," North said politely as he took her outstretched hand and kissed it gently.

"North, it's good to see you after so long," she said with her mellow French accent, her blond hair capturing the light of the Workshop and it seemed as if it glowed with life.

Cupid turned to look at her surroundings and when she caught sight of an amused Maia, she quickly left North's side with a polite smile and ran to her close friend.

"Mon ami, it's so good to see you," Amoura said as she embraced Maia and let out a girlish squeal.

"Hey man, what's up?" a vague Jamaican accent came somewhere around North's feet caused the huge guardian to look down in amusement.

The groundhog stared at him, yellow eyes twinkling and nose twitching.

"Rufus, it's good to see you," North said heartily as he bent down to greet the groundhog.

"And you to man," Rufus said, baring his rodent teeth in a grin.

"I thought I smelled something funky," a familiar Australian voice said from the double doors as Bunnymund bounded in, his emerald eyes narrowed at the groundhog.

Everybody knew about the conflict surrounding Bunny and Rufus though it was a long and complicated story. Nobody wanted a rewind of what happened between them.

"You smell bloody amazing yourself," Rufus said sarcastically, turning his back on North who wore a warning expression but Bunny didn't notice as he was glaring at the groundhog.

Mercifully they were interrupted by the arrival of the Seasonals, spirits who represented the different seasons.

Summer and Autumn were the duo that made up the Seasonals along with Maia and Jack who of course represented spring and winter respectively.

The two sprites shyly made their way in, murmuring among each other, their clashing red and mahogany hair looking striking in the warm Workshop light.

North walked up to them and extended his hand to the two of them. "Welcome friends," North said warmly, feeling quite exhausted from all the greetings and introductions.

Summer extended her delicate hand as her fiery red hair swished back. Her amber eyes lit up as she shook North's hand. "Glad to be here," Summer said in her tinkling, Italian accent, mellow voice.

The spirit of Autumn held out his hand as he shook the Guardian of Wonder's hand, grinning.

North thumped the male spirit of Autumn on his back, grinning. "Lennox, how're you?" the Russian boomed.

Lennox smiled. "I'm doing fine North, you seem not to shabby yourself," he said in an easy drawl that sounded distinctly Southern or something like that, his oak brown eyes radiating happiness.

North looked around the room as he saw the spirits mingling around each other. The huge Russian knew that some of the spirits haven't seen each other in centuries and he smiled benignly at that thought of their little 'reunion'.

"North, when's the party?" Fergus said, stumbling up to North in a hurry, his blue eyes alight with mischief and excitement.

North shook his head and gave a booming laugh. "Dinner will be served shortly Fergus, just wait," North said kindly, as the leprechaun nodded and staggered back to the small group of Seasonals who were standing to one side in deep discussion.

Bunny turned around from a discussion with Lennox about global warming and came hopping to North, his nose twitching, an act that North recognized as a sign of nervousness.

"Mate, how're we gonna break the news to them?" the Australian asked in a concern tone.

North clapped a hand on his furry friend's shoulders as he shook his head, the worry finally becoming apparent.

"I'll think about that after dinner," he said solemnly and signaled for a Yeti standing near the doorway to prepare a feast for the visiting spirits.

The head yeti chef nodded and went back to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" the familiar voice of Jack came floating from the hallway as he asked the passing yeti but the huge creature just shrugged and mumbled something in Yetish.

Just as North predicted, Jack walked through the door, his staff swinging dangerously across his shoulder. He stopped midway through the hall as the other spirits all turned to stare at their latest addiction.

Maia passed a subtle smirk to Amoura who was staring intently at her fingernails.

"Uhm," Jack said as he stole a glance at North who looked almost apologetic and shrugged his big shoulders.

"Hi," Jack said tentatively as a few spirits smiled back at him.

_Well, this was awkward_, the winter spirit thought as he walked to his Russian friend, a look of question on his face.

"Later," North mumbled to Jack as he ushered the guests to the dining room, leaving Jack there with Bunnymund, dumbfounded.

* * *

Kayla groaned as she gained her bearings, trying desperately to stop the spinning in her head.

She felt a hand gently run across her face, wiping it with something soft. She screwed her eyes even tighter against the wave of nausea that threatened to overwhelm her.

"It's okay, you're okay," a familiar voice said and Kayla sighed with relief as the onslaught of memories came back to her.

The attack, the shadows, and the loud screeching that filled her head when the shadows threatened to pull her to their depths.

She slowly cracked one eyes opened, squinting against the bright morning light.

The light slowly diffused as her eyesight focused on a very relieved Pierre, whose hazel eyes were mortified with worry.

But that's funny, there were three Pierre's and they all seemed to be floating in front of her, merging and diverging so much so that it made her head spin even more.

"The dizziness will take a few more seconds to dissipate," Pierre's soothing voice said as he stroked her hair comfortingly.

Kayla stretched her hands and was surprised to find that she was lying on something crackly yet soft at the same time and with a jolt she realized it was leaves or moss of some sort.

When she felt her world perching back on its right axis, she opened her eyes again and was glad to see that the trees with sunlight filtering through them were not spinning like they were.

"There you are," came Pierre's voice from her right and Kayla slowly got up to face him.

They stared at each other for a while as Kayla contemplated on what to say.

"Hey," she rasped out and winced at the sore feeling in her throat.

Pierre quickly produced a concave leaf of some sort which housed crisp pure river water which he offered her to drink.

Kayla took it gratefully and drank it all in one go. When she was done she blinked at him for a moment while Pierre just stared at her intensely.

She cleared her throat and tried again.

"What happened?" she asked him, running her hand through her tangled auburn hair.

Pierre grimaced. "I think you can remember it well by yourself, love," the male Feelings said nonchalantly.

"No, I mean, what happened to me?" Kayla persisted.

Pierre stared of to the distance, contemplating how to phrase this to her without her freaking out. The British sighed as he stared squarely at her, his hazel eyes thoughtful.

"Your soul was nearly overpowered by darkness," Pierre said in a direct tone, deciding that she needed to know how their enemies worked.

Kayla looked up at him with shocked eyes, her messy hair fanning across her face by the limp tropical breeze.

"What?" she snapped, unsure of what he had just said. The nausea which had left her came back to its full force and she turned around to wretch up whatever shock had entered her system.

After a bout of dry heaving and Pierre rubbing her back and mumbling soothing words, Kayla wiped her mouth and turned back to him, uneasiness screaming on her wary face.

"It's shocking, I know, but that's what the shadows do to us, Kay," he explained to an impassive Kayla. "They suck out our life forces and if it goes on for too long, they overcome our soul with darkness, turning us into one of them," he said sympathically, his wavy sandy blond hair flopping into his eyes.

"So, they basically turn us into one of them?" Kayla asked with trepidation, sitting up so that she could face to face with Pierre.

The male Feeling nodded. "We Feelings represent all the good emotions present in every human, except for Anger, you don't wanna get on his bad side," Pierre said in a lame attempt at joking. Kayla's face remained set in stone and Pierre sighed and gave an exasperated roll of his eyes.

"As I was saying, we Feelings represent the good emotions like hope, and the shebang and that's what the shadows want to destroy. All good emotions and leave the world ravaged and unclean," Pierre explained solemnly to her.

"Doubts," she ascertained and Pierre nodded.

Kayla's hazel eyes grew wide with alarm. "And you chose now to tell me after I was almost attacked?" she huffed indignantly.

"By the way, you're welcome," Pierre stated drily.

"Thanks," Kayla said archly,

"Well, don't blame me, I wanted to tell you when we were in the forest but 'the love of your life' just happened to want to rescue you from my clutches," Pierre said sarcastically. "Apparently he thinks I'll hurt you," Pierre said with a roll of his eyes.

Kayla just mashed her lips together in a firm line, unsure whether or not to tell him about the black glint that appeared in his hazel irises the night that they were in the forest.

All was silent as the two sat brooding in their own thoughts.

"You should rest, the after effects haven't all completely vanished," Pierre said in a different kind tone.

Kayla nodded, feeling the already dreamy weight pushing into her subconscious.

It was then that she realized that they were lying on a tree and she gave an incredulous shake of her head as she closed her eyes.

* * *

The atmosphere in North's Workshop was loud and festive. Fergus was already drunk on some secret source of vodka that North kept.

The huge Russian suspected that a passing yeti must have given Fergus that bottle just for a laugh.

Everybody was laughing and talking so much so that North didn't have the heart to break to them the bad news.

The Seasonals were bonding over funny stories and everyone seemed to be in a discussion or something.

Everyone except Jack, who was staring at his frozen plate of mash and steak, a look of contemplation on his pale features.

North walked up to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder, a look of fatherly concern passing his kind face.

"Jack, ma boy, what's up?" North asked softly as Amoura giggled a little too loud.

Jack turned up to stare at North and forced out a smile. "Nothing North, I'm just worried," he said that last part softly that North had to bend over to hear what he had to say.

Father Christmas gave Jack a compassionate smile, a look of understanding pass between them.

"She's going to be alright," he said and gave a small frown, looking suddenly preoccupied.

"The wood sprites and Father Time aren't here yet," he mumbled distractedly as Jack gave an amused grin.

North walked of, muttering under his breath and the winter spirit gave a shake of his head.

"So, Jack," he heard someone calling him and was shocked that Maia was the one who was regarding him.

"Yes, Maia," Jack asked patiently.

Maia gave a surreptitious look around her before staring back at the curious winter spirit. She leaned over and Jack also subconsciously leaned his head forward.

"I heard you had someone," Maia said with a sly grin.

Jack pulled back, his face paling at the fact that maybe Maia knew what Kayla was.

"Where'd you heard that from?"

Maia gave a shrug of her delicate shoulders. "North," she said simply as Jack looked at her horrified.

Mother Nature gave a delicate laugh and a roll of her eyes. "Don't worry Frosty, I know what she is" Maia said quietly.

Jack still stared at her in consternation, wondering what to say to that.

"But I'm telling you, you shouldn't let Amoura know, she'll have a field day," Maia said with a wrinkle of her nose as she stalked away, leaving Jack still flabbergasted.

_What, I thought North was going to keep Kayla's transformation a secret_? Jack thought with a furrow in his eyebrow.

* * *

Kayla awoke again after a few hours, stretching her sore body with a groan.

"Morning sleepy head," an amused voice said as she turned and gave a small smile at Pierre who was hovering near her.

Kayla gave their surroundings a sweeping look and noted that the rainforest was bathed in a warm orange glow.

Dusk.

"How long was I out?" she asked, horrified.

Pierre shrugged his shoulders, a look of concentration passing his features. "About half the day," he said and Kayla gaped at him.

She gingerly got up as she ran a hand through her auburn hair. "Wow," was all she could say as she caught sight of the setting sun in the distance, a huge fiery ball of flames setting behind low clouds.

"It's gonna be nighttime soon," Pierre stated, mesmerized too by the sunset.

"No shit Sherlock," Kayla said jokingly as Pierre shot her a comical annoyed expression.

"That's not what I meant," Pierre said. "You'll see why," he said cryptically as Kayla eyed him with confusion.

They both stared at the sun until it completely disappeared from the horizon and the inky black sky became more pronounced.

With a jolt, Kayla realized that they had been admiring the sunset for far too long and that they should be getting back to their damage control.

"We should leave," she stated as she got up from her perch on the thick branch.

Pierre put out his hand to stop her, a look of urgency settling on his features.

"You're still weak and your powers aren't strong enough," he said as he took in her stubborn expression.

Kayla looked at him and opened her mouth as if to give a smart retort but when she saw that he was dead serious, she closed her mouth again and gave a curt nod.

Pierre looked almost relieved as he settled back down on their branch and Kayla sat next to him.

After a moment, he turned to regard her with an excited expression lighting his hazel eyes. It was so dark that Kayla had to lean in close to see why he was excited.

With barely any light present in the rainforest besides the light from the stars above, the forest gave out a haunting aura. Kayla shivered and Pierre turned to give her a worried glance but she just shook her head.

"It's starting," he whispered against her ear and she had to suppress the urge to shudder.

"Wha-" she asked and was interrupted by the most spectacular sight before her.

It was as if the forest suddenly came to life as little specks of light appeared all over the forest. The lights appeared in the trees, below the forest floor and surrounding them, looking like a cluster of mini stars.

Kayla breathed out as she reached her hand to touch the lights closest to her but they immediately shranked away from her touch.

With a confused stare she turned to look at Pierre as he was admiring the lights around him.

"Fireflies," he said simply with a grin as Kayla suddenly understood.

They were fireflies. And they were absolutely breathtaking.

Kayla gave a giggle as she saw the swarm of fireflies forming a cluster that trailed around her, reminiscent of Sandy's magical dream sand.

She turned to grin at Pierre but saw that he was staring at her with emotional eyes, something she has never seen him worn ever.

She had to suddenly swallow the lump that formed in her throat. Before she could ask him what was wrong he spoke up, as if echoing her thoughts.

"I've never shared this with anyone before, never in a 1000 years," he said in a flat tone but his eyes were filled with wonder and… Uncertainty?

Kayla heart was suddenly filled with sorrow as she leaned forward and grasped his hand.

Before she could react, Pierre gripped her chin with a tenacity of steel yet with a certain tenderness as he touched his lips to hers.

His lips were gentle but unyielding as they devoured hers with a certain desperation, making her yearn for a lungful of air.

Kayla gasped and before she could even pull back he held her face closer to his and wrapped his other hand around her waist, effectively pining her body to his.

His warm hands felt rough yet soft against her cheek, his taut body pressing into her slender one felt foreign and strange.

Kayla was struggling against his hold, thinking how his warm lips never felt like Jack's cold but gentle ones.

_Oh God, Jack_, Kayla thought as guilt and fear all rolled in the depth of her heart, making her struggle even more.

Finally, Pierre let her go, a look of expectancy on his face, grinning from ear to ear.

But at the sight of Kayla's stony stare, his grin quickly faltered and was replaced by a look of mortification.

Around them, the fireflies still twinkled merrily, oblivious to the turmoil taking place.

Pierre hastily let her go as she wrapped her arms around her legs, whether for protection or to keep a hold on her sanity was questionable.

A moment of agonizing silence filled the atmosphere which even the lights couldn't dissipate.

"I'm sorry," Pierre blurted out, his hazel eyes wide with apprehension. "I didn't mean to, it just happened and…" Pierre trailed of, unsure of what to say next.

Kayla just stared at him with wide eyes, uncertainty in her eyes. She stared at her clenched fist and found blue energy crackling around her fingertips which must have been brought by the panic she felt.

"Please… Leave me alone," Kayla croaked through her slightly swollen lips which Pierre had attacked just seconds ago.

A pained look crossed his face as Kayla noted that his irises turned dark before they averted back to their original hazel hue.

Pierre's gaze hardened as he gave her a cool glare. "Remember this Kayla, you and Jack are still worlds apart, no matter what and nothing can change that. You and I are far more compatible than that and we could have everything," he said spitefully, as Kayla reeled back, feeling as if she had been slapped.

"At least he loves me and wants what's best for me," she said defiantly and with one last glare, she quickly hopped of the thick branch and flew to the top of the trees where she laid down and stared at the still swirling mass of lights at the bottom of the tree.

She heard Pierre let out a soft sigh from somewhere below and she buried her head into her curled arms.

She felt angry, hurt and betrayed by someone she once thought was a real friend.

_We could have been everything_, Pierre's words still bounced across her brain as she let out a few guilty tears.

She suddenly felt like the world's biggest jerk for letting Pierre on and cheating on Jack like that. A few more tears escape as she let out a muffled sob, rattled by his actions and words.

Little did Kayla know that there was someone observing them from the trees, her black eyes wide as she took in the male and female who were fighting.

She felt confused, _weren't they just kissing a moment ago_? She thought in a confused way as she eyed the girl whose body was shaking as if she were sobbing.

She took in the male who was pacing up and down a rather thick branch, his face furrowed in worry and shame.

She then remembered the show of blue energy on the young girl's fingertips and she deduced that they were no ordinary mortals.

Something niggled at the back of her mind when she thought about the both of them but she frowned when she couldn't remember what exactly_ it_ was.

With a furrow to her brow and a last confused stare, she flew off, leaving the pair behind as she headed for Santoff Clausen.


	10. The Calm Before The Storm

**Hi guys! So sorry I can't even update weekly now because I'm so busy with my school work.**

**Anyways, this chapter is more like a filler or otherwise known as the chapter 'before the drama unfolds'.**

**Yes, there is something epic brewing so stay tuned :D**

**Thanks guys for your lovely reviews and keep them coming!**

**I love reviews like I love chocolate chip cookies ;P**

**Reviews are always appreciated :) Listen to:**

**Hurricane - 30 Seconds To Mars (LISTEN TO THIS, IT'S PERFECT :D)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Calm Before The Storm**

Where we last stopped:

_Little did Kayla know that there was someone observing them from the trees, her black eyes wide as she took in the male and female who were fighting._

_She felt confused, weren't they just kissing a moment ago? She thought in a confused way as she eyed the girl whose body was shaking as if she were sobbing._

_She took in the male who was pacing up and down a rather thick branch, his face furrowed in worry and shame._

_She then remembered the show of blue energy on the young girl's fingertips and she deduced that they were no ordinary mortals._

_Something niggled at the back of her mind when she thought about the both of them but she frowned when she couldn't remember what exactly it was._

_With a furrow to her brow and a last confused stare, she flew off, leaving the pair behind as she headed for Santoff Clausen._

After dinner, the guests were all ushered to the huge living room equipped with a fireplace to keep the cold draft out.

They were all gathered around, still talking and unaware of what was conspiring.

Jack shook his head in exasperation as he saw them.

"Fellow spirits, I hope you are well fed," North said as he took place in the middle of the globe room.

The spirits all turned to North with a look of expectation.

"But this isn't the reason I called you here, although it was nice to see all of you again," North amended.

The Guardian of Wonder didn't waste time in beating around the bush.

"There has been a major problem brewing in our world and it has now affected the mortal world, especially the children," North said pensively.

"It seems that the pro-"

"The prophecy has begun," a different voice said and everyone turned simultaneously around to see Father Time with his scepter and brass clock walking through a time portal with a few wood sprites behind him.

The atmosphere was tensed as the rest of the spirits looked at each other in apparent shock.

"A… A Feeling has been created?" Amoura asked in a raspy voice.

"Yes," Jack replied with a determined look in his blue orbs. "And she's now on a mission with another fellow Feeling," the winter spirit said.

Amoura glared at Jack with a look that was unfathomable. "Who is she?" Cupid asked coldly.

"She's-" North began but Jack cut him off.

"My girlfriend," the young winter spirit said defiantly, his expression determining anyone to challenge him.

Amoura's cherry colored lips popped open in a 'O' as the other spirits looked at them in astonishment.

One of the wood sprites eyes grew bigger as she heard what Jack had said.

She came forward in front of Jack on transparent pine green wings, fluttering like a butterfly. She looked at him for a moment with doe like black orbs as she assessed what the young winter spirit said.

"Blue dress? Auburn hair? The guy with her has sandy blond hair and clad in black?" she asked in a pleasant low tone.

Jack nodded, shocked that one of the wood sprites had seen them.

"The exact one," the Guardian of Fun affirmed.

"I saw them, in one of my forest's, they were resting after the girl got attacked by a huge shadow," she said seriously, her green eyes stormy.

Jack's eyes grew wide as his impossibly pale features paled even more. "What?!" he half screamed half groaned.

The wood sprite pursed her thin lips as she took in Jack's anguished expression.

"What happened to them?" Jack asked panicked.

"Don't worry, I have been watching them and saw that the girl was fine, she awoke after a few hours as the guy took care of her. He saved her from the shadows," the wood sprite said with a reassuring smile though she seemed to hide something in that smile of hers.

"Shadows you say, Blythe?" North asked, stroking his long beard thoughtfully.

Bunny bounded up to North and put a paw on his Russian friend's shoulders.

"They must be getting stronger if they're attacking a Feeling," Lennox quipped up as all eyes turned to him. "I've seen them around though they often disappeared," the spirit of Autumn said in his southern drawl.

Jack felt his panic subside only to be replaced by a new fear. _Pierre took care of Kayla? How bad was she_ _hurt?_

Jack hated sitting on the sidelines and waiting for something to happen.

Patience was never one of his virtues.

"What Lennox means to say is that, if a shadow can attack its own mortal enemy without any fear, they must be getting stronger and this spells trouble," Summer interjected with a look of concern.

"How long has this been going on?" the groundhog asked.

"Almost a week, we just discovered the prophecy not long ago," North explained as his blue eyes were contemplative.

"What are the two of them doing right now?" Amoura asked, her tone skeptical.

"Damage control," Father Time rumbled in his reedy voice.

"The other night we found that the globe lights were decreasing at a rapid pace so there was nothing left for us to do besides send out the Feelings of Faith and Belief out to make the children believe again," North explained.

"Doubts," Mother Nature said in a solemn tone.

"Why send both of them out when you can send only the Feeling of Belief?" Amoura asked in a haughty tone as she stated the logic.

Father Time turned his metallic grey eyes to her, an air of regality surrounding the Spirit of Time as he answered Cupid.

"Without faith, there can never be belief. They are one of the same and cannot live without each other. Believe is what we can see, faith is what we can't see yet we still believe," Father Time stated as Amoura clamped her mouth shut in anger.

One of the wood sprites couldn't contain her glee as her blue eyes shone with mischief.

"When are they coming back?" Fergus asked, his Irish tone more noticeable now after three glasses of spiked eggnog.

"We don't know, honestly, but at our guess, after their done with their mission," North said.

Jack swallowed against the sudden lump stuck in his throat as he thought about Kayla.

Gosh, he missed her.

* * *

Kayla awoke after a fitful night of sleep, a bitter taste in her mouth and a chink in her neck.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she stretched and silently made her way down to the base of the tree where just hours ago she had admired the fireflies with Pierre.

She stifled a groan at the onslaught of memories, Pierre's emotional outburst, and their kiss. Kayla shook her head to get rid of the thoughts as she landed down softly, her feet padding the surface of the forest floor.

"I'm sorry for what I said," a voice said from behind her as she whirled around with a hand to her throat, her hazel eyes wide with fear.

She saw a bashful and sleep deprived Pierre standing before her, looking scruffy yet still impossibly handsome.

"Don't do that to me," Kayla stated in a huff of breath as she tried to calm her thumping heart.

"I'm sorry," Pierre said again, a hint of a smile forming on his lips.

Kayla just stared at him, not sure what to say.

She cleared her throat as Pierre waited patiently for her to continue.

"I'm sorry for how I kissed you without your permission and said something really harsh to you. But I still stand by what I say, you don't have to agree with me at all, it's just what I think," Pierre said with his usual blunt honesty.

Kayla mashed her lips together as she contemplated what to say.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion," she started slowly. "But I also stand by what I say, I care for no one the way how I care for Jack and I'm pretty sure that the feeling is mutual on his side," Kayla said.

Pierre begrudgingly nodded as a flash of pain appeared in his eyes before it was smothered away.

Kayla felt slightly guilty. She wasn't trying to hurt him, but it was the truth.

She loved Jack with every fiber of her being and she knew that her feeling was reciprocated by the winter spirit.

"It's okay, can we just put it behind us and go back to our mission?" Kayla suggested as she gave a tentative smile in Pierre's direction.

"Alright," Pierre agreed amicably in his mellow British accent.

"Alright?"

"Alright," Pierre said as he smiled and they both took off to the air simultaneously as they went to their next destination.

* * *

"Jack, may I have a word with you?" a voice came from the hallway where Jack was currently walking back to his room.

The winter spirit turned around and came face to face with the wood sprite who had told him he had seen Kayla and Pierre in her forest.

Blythe was her name.

"Yes, Blythe," Jack asked, curiosity etched on his features.

Blythe stopped in front of him, her black eyes wary as she tried to phrase her statement.

Her black tunic dress fluttered in the non-existent wind in the hallways of the Workshop illuminated by torches on the wall, casting a warm glow on the red bricked walls.

"Your girlfriend, the Feeling…" she said.

"Yeah, Kayla. What about her?" Jack asked his curiosity now at its maximum peak.

"I saw her the other day in my woods and she appeared to be… Kissing the male," Blythe said as her eyes shone compassionately.

Jack looked stunned as he tried to absorb what the wood sprite was telling him.

"_My_ Kayla?" he asked incredulously, his blue eyes wide.

Blythe nodded.

"But I couldn't understand, what really was going on. It all seemed confusing," she responded, twisting her fingers.

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked, a frown appearing on his face.

"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes," she affirmed, her eyes sorry once more.

Jack's eyes grew wide as he felt as if someone had stepped in his chest, crushing his heart along the way. He felt as if he couldn't breathe.

This wasn't right.

_Kayla_ and _Pierre._

_Kayla_ **kissing** _Pierre?_

Blythe was saying something else but Jack couldn't get what it was as his heartbeat roared in his ears, drowning out her words.

He turned around abruptly, walking numbly to his room as he closed the door behind him silently.

He looked around the apartment as he contemplated what Blythe had said.

The apartment looked the same. The same huge glass windows where he and Kayla would steal a few stolen moments of silent night time flying.

The same stairs leading to their two room top floor.

But one thing was missing. Kayla of course.

Jack felt the pain rip through him as he clenched his fist, the silence of the apartment -where Kayla's humming or their conversation would normally fill the empty spaces- seemed as if it was mocking him.

Jack knew jealousy, he knew love, and he knew the feeling of falling but this ripping hurt feeling coursing through him?

It was completely foreign.

* * *

Kayla and Pierre had been flying over a city, filled with choking smoke curling around the tall buildings.

It was night time here and the stars were twinkling merrily in the black velvet sky, their beauty marred and stolen by the abyss of twinkling lights of the city below.

Kayla flew down on building level, throwing her faith rays down.

The atmosphere around the city changed from rushed capriciousness to a mellower surrounding.

It was astonishing.

She happened to pass on one of the many apartments located in this city when she heard a child defiantly talking back.

"Why should I put my teeth under my bed?!" the child cried out as she screeched to a halt and peered in the window, 10 storey's above the ground.

She looked in and saw a blond haired little girl defiantly shaking her head as her exasperated mother tried to explain to her.

The little girl was in bed, wrapped in her blankets like a cocoon.

"It's for the tooth fairy to collect your teeth and leave some money under your bed," her mother, a plump woman with the same blond hair and face as her daughter, said good-naturedly.

Her daughter shook her head as she pouted.

"I don't believe in the tooth fairy," her daughter said with a shake in her head.

Kayla pursed her lips as she saw what happened. She turned her head and saw Pierre flying past her, his face a mask of concentration as he let his pulsing blue believe ray fall over the city with a familiar angelic glow.

"Psst, Pierre," Kayla whispered though it was completely unnecessary.

Pierre furrowed his brow as he flew to him and leaned in to see what she was looking at.

"The little girl doesn't believe in the tooth fairy anymore," Kayla whispered as Pierre cocked his head to one side, observing the little girl whose mum was staring around the room as if looking for divine intervention to help her with her daughter.

Kayla snuck a glance at Pierre and they both nodded.

The both of them raised their glowing palms simultaneously and blue and green rays filled up the room as the mum who looked exasperated suddenly smiled.

Her daughter went from suddenly resistant to taking the tooth from her mum and staring at it intently.

"Mum, tell me about the tooth fairy again," she asked tentatively as her mother heaved a sigh of relief and told her the story of the tooth fairy along with the story of Santa, the Easter Bunny and more.

Kayla had a huge grin on her face as she stared at Pierre who also looked at her with a small smile.

"I love my job," Kayla said enthusiastically as Pierre laughed and nodded with her.

"Where else do we have to go?" Pierre asked as he floated next to her, the both of them flying away from the apartment.

Kayla took out the map from the satchel and looked intently at it.

She gave a small laugh.

"Nowhere else," she said heartily as she smiled.

From the corner of her eye, she noted that there was a black shadow creeping up from Pierre's shadow casted on the wall of the buildings but when she blinked, they were gone.

She shook her head and dismissed her crazy notation as tiredness.

"Let's go home," she said happily and in a flash, they were both on their way to the Workshop.

* * *

A shady entity stood in the dark of the shadows as he saw the two Feelings take off to the air.

If the shadow could smile, it would be grinning evilly as its plan was forming to perfection.

His compliance was intercepting the mission perfectly and it couldn't wait to see its plan in motion.

"The end of the era of Believe is coming soon," it whispered in a murderous voice as the other shadows screamed in impatient ecstasy.


	11. Betrayal

**So this is where the drama heats up and where something epic is preparing to happen.**

**Anyways, thank you guys for your lovely reviews and to _Dakota Quiocho_, thanks for your song recommendations I really like Skrillex but I find that its more suitable for my other story as I'm currently listening to Imagine Dragons, Evanescence and Skillet for inspiration for 'Fates Align' only. Anyway, thanks for your recommendations, and I think I just fell in love with electro music, especially 'Summit' which is a personal favorite :)**

**So, I didn't really have the time to write this but I did anyways so please do review.**

**It keeps me motivated and gets me typing even faster. **

**Listen to:**

**New Divide - Linkin Park **

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Betrayal**_

_From the corner of her eye, she noted that there was a black shadow creeping up from Pierre's shadow casted on the wall of the buildings but when she blinked, they were gone._

_She shook her head and dismissed her crazy notation as tiredness._

_"Let's go home," she said happily and in a flash, they were both on their way to the Workshop._

Pierre and Kayla made it back home in record time, arriving at the doors of Santoff Claussen exhausted but glad to be back.

Before Kayla could even manage to swing open the huge oaken doors, North opened it for her and gave her a fatherly embrace as she gratefully hugged him back.

"The globe lights have been increasing," North said benignly as he smiled down upon the female Feeling.

Kayla smiled in a relief way as she gave a small chuckle. "Thank goodness," she said in a grateful voice as North ushered her and Pierre inside the warm, chocolate scented Workshop.

Kayla was never happier when she saw the Workshop's warm interior.

"You both must be tired," North stated as Pierre nodded.

"Oh yeah mate, completely exhausted," Pierre said and gave a huge yawn.

North laughed. "Well then Pierre ma boy, I suggest you take a rest before meeting your guests," North said and although Pierre looked curious, his tiredness got the better of him as he nodded and went to his room.

North turned back to her, a kind smile on his jolly face. "They're all waiting for you," he said as he swung open another set of oaken doors that led to the Globe Room.

Kayla wasn't prepared for the group of people to greet her and her hazel eyes grew wide as she caught sight of the number of spirits there.

"Spirits, this is Kayla we have spoken about, the Feeling mentioned in the prophecy," North stated calmly as he turned and gave her a smile.

All at once, the spirits moved from their place and got up to greet her which Kayla found honestly kind of overwhelming.

There were 6 female spirits all gamine and gorgeous and it kind of made her feel a little underdressed.

"Kayla, I've heard so much about you from Jack," a slender spirit clad in a green dress with eyes the color of spring. Whenever her feet touched the ground, flowers would sprout but wither as fast as they appeared.

_Speaking of Jack_, Kayla thought as she scanned the room for him but she couldn't find him.

The beautiful spirit noticed her looking toward her flowers and smiled. "That's pretty normal," she stated as she shook Kayla's hand.

Kayla smiled as she shook her hand back. "Mother Nature?" Kayla guessed shyly as Mother Nature nodded.

"Maia for short," she said and gave the young girl a smile.

Kayla looked around at the various spirits who were eyeing her with open curiosity and it made her feel a little self conscious.

She looked around and spotted a stout green little man and her face lit up. "The leprechaun?" she asked him and he nodded as the man got up and shook her hand vigorously.

Kayla noted that he had a very distinct Irish accent and fiery red hair.

After all the spirits had introduced themselves to her, they asked her how her mission had gone.

Kayla then turned back to North as she gave him back his satchel with the magical map and compass.

She then recounted what happened during her journey but omitting out her kiss with Pierre.

The other spirits looked interested except for this blond woman with resplendent angel wings that Kayla guessed must have been Cupid and a wood sprite with the darkest eyes she had ever seen.

She got strange vibes from the both of them but decided to keep quiet, her eyes falling by their own accord.

North, who had been scrutinizing her announced in his booming Russian accent, telling them that she was tired and needed her rest which Kayla was really grateful for.

Before she left them, she gave them each a smile which was reciprocated except for Cupid who gave her an impassive stare.

Kayla felt a little miffed but followed North anyway.

North led Kayla away from the Globe room with purposeful strides as Kayla tried keeping up with his huge form.

"North, where's Jack?" Kayla asked in a whisper.

The Guardian of Wonder turned back to her and gave her a small frown. "I haven't seen him ever since yesterday," he said as Kayla's hazel eyes widened infinitesimally.

"Oh," she said in a disappointed way as North gave her a compassionate smile.

"It's okay, I feel in my belly that he will be back soon," North said in a comforting way as he gestured for her to continue on her way to her room.

Kayla walked back the warm lit hallways and got to her little apartment room and without even changing, sank face first in the soft bed which smelled so much like Jack.

His peppermint fresh scent permeated her senses as she fell asleep, dreaming of his arms wrapped around her.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Fergus asked Maia in a soft voice as they both looked on at North ushering Kayla back to her room.

"Stay and help them," Maia stated in a firm tone as Fergus nodded grimly.

"Manny knows they need all the help they can get."

* * *

Kayla awoke a few hours later after a refreshing nap as she turned her back around and nearly shrieked when she saw Jack sitting beside her, absentmindedly twirling his staff in his hands, an act which meant he was nervous.

"Hey," Kayla said softly as Jack jolted out of his reverie and gave her a tentative smile.

She got up and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and Jack squeezed her back, fiercely.

She looked up and saw that his eyes were a mixture of different emotions, making it hard for her to tell what he was really feeling this time.

"How was your mission?" he asked carefully, his familiar deep voice warming Kayla up from the inside but it quickly disappeared because of the guilt she felt.

"It was fine, we managed to travel the world in such a short span that I confused South America for Africa," Kayla said jokingly and noticed that Jack gave her a tight smile.

She frowned when she saw his tense look. "Jack, what's wrong?" she asked concern.

Jack shook his head and gave her another tight smile.

Kayla frowned again. "Jack, seriously? What's wrong?" she inquired, already fearing the answer but thinking it was impossible that he had seen her with Pierre.

The winter spirit was tight lipped as he stared into the distance, trying to form a coherent thought among the tornado of words in his mind.

"A wood sprite saw the both of you," Jack said as Kayla's blood ran cold.

_He __**did**__ know._

"Kissing him I mean," Jack said and finally turned to her, his eyes a cyan mess, an act which Kayla knew meant that he felt conflicted.

Kayla fell quiet as Jack released a silent breath.

"So it is true then?" he asked flatly as Kayla closed her eyes and nodded.

It was silent for some long agonizing minutes as the both of them sat in the excruciating silence.

"It was by accident, he forced himself on me," Kayla admitted, her eyes prodding the depth of his dejected ones.

Jack's eyes snapped as she saw pure anger radiated through them.

"He forced himself on you?" he asked harshly as Kayla looked defensive and got up from the bed, a look of weariness etched on her face.

"Yes Jack, I didn't even provoke him or anything, it just happened," she admitted and even she could hear the flimsiness in that cliché line.

"How?" he asked after a moment of silence, walking up to her and inadvertently towering over her too.

Kayla sighed as she recounted the forest, fireflies and Pierre's kiss, leaving out no detail.

"But all the time I was thinking about you okay, Jack? I felt completely guilty after it was done," she admitted in a small tone.

Jack seemed to be in a loss of words as he stared at her impassively.

"I'm going to kill him," he growled and stalked off to the stairs as Kayla attempted to stop him.

"Jack! No! He already apologized, just leave it be," Kayla pleaded as she took a hold of his hand, her eyes pleading.

Jack spluttered as he stared at her in incredulity. "Do you even hear yourself?" he yelled at her as her eyes widened.

"You're letting him get away with this and he hurt you?" Jack said in a harsh tone as Kayla flinched but didn't back down.

"He apologized already Jack, and I forgave him, so just let it go," Kayla half groaned in exasperation.

Jack narrowed his blue eyes and pushed her away as that action left Kayla cold and disheartened.

"No," Jack said as he walked down the steps with Kayla trailing after him.

"You can't just go barging in like that!" she yelled in desperation, trying to stop him before he did something really stupid.

Jack gave her a glare as he yelled back at her. "Try to stop me!" he said as he picked up his staff which gave of splints of ice at the end.

"Jack!" Kayla shrieked, trying to knock some sense in him.

Unbeknownst to them, North had heard their ruckus and came to investigate because the loud noise at 12 midnight was kind of unnerving.

"What's happening?" North asked as he pushed opened their door, a frown upon his face.

Jack rushed out followed by Kayla who was still trying to stop him.

"I'm gonna kill him," he snarled as his actions truly scared Kayla.

"North, stop him! He's gonna hurt Pierre," Kayla said as North wrapped his arms around the angry winter spirits torso just as Jack was breezing past him.

"What in the name of Petrov is happening?" North asked in a confused tone as he took in the sight of a flustered Kayla and a very angry Jack.

"Pierre kissed her and she wouldn't let me beat him up… Oof! North, let me go!" Jack yelled as he kicked the huge Guardian's hand away.

North only held on tighter as he tried to calm Jack down.

"Jack, breathe," North grunted as Jack resisted.

"What's going on?" the voice of Pierre came from the hallway and Kayla mentally groaned.

Jack took advantage of North's shock as he delivered a kick to the elder guardians belly and North let him go with a groan.

Jack whizzed up to Pierre as he delivered a hard punch to the male Feeling's face.

Pierre reeled back in obvious shock as his sleep deprived brain registered what had happened.

"That was for kissing my girlfriend," Jack snarled as he delivered another unexpected blow to Pierre's gut.

"And that, that was for forcing yourself upon her," Jack growled as Pierre caught in a breath.

Pierre glared as he regained his momentum and hurled a punch at Jack back.

"No!" Kayla shrieked as she got in the middle of them, her face desperate.

"North! Help!" she said defenselessly as Pierre pushed her aside roughly and gave a kick to Jack's gut.

The winter spirit doubled up as he groaned but still got up and shot a blast of icicles to Pierre whose face received the worse of the bashing.

North pushed Jack away as he grabbed hold of Pierre a ferocious look upon his face.

"Enough the both of you!" he yelled his Russian accent more apparent.

The rest of the hallway doors opened as the spirits looked out at the commotion, trying to see what was happening.

Kayla felt mortified by what was happening that she gave an involuntarily shudder.

"Kayla, go," North said in a warning tone as he was struggling to contain Pierre who was lashing out at Jack who wasn't even bothering to stay away.

Kayla gave a last look as she jumped out from the opened window and flew to the nearby forest where she stumbled into the nearby clearing, staggering and her body shaking.

She landed in a relatively empty clearing with only the moonlight for company as she stared up at it.

"Manny," she whispered but couldn't find the words to say what she felt.

* * *

The dark shadows were always around.

They were everywhere and most things often didn't slip from their silent obswervation.

Currently, their attention was trailed on the female Feeling who looked desolate and unsure as she paced across the clearing.

The shadow master's plan was going perfect.

"Prepare for attack," it commanded in a throaty whisper as the dark army braced itself.

"Darkness will finally reign," it whispered to itself.

* * *

Kayla paced back up and forth the clearing as she tried to clear her thoughts, wondering why North asked her to leave.

She then found it strange because she could always hold herself against any threat with her blue energy.

Kayla shook her head as she concluded that maybe he wanted to handle this by himself and told her to leave so that she didn't have to witness what it was.

It was a quarter past midnight when that happened.

"You really shouldn't be pacing here at night, all by yourself, love," a familiar voice said as Kayla whirled around in shock as she formed a blue energy ray in her hands.

She saw Pierre emerging from the dark but there was something different about him.

He looked flustered and confused but there was a dangerous undercurrent in his demeanor.

His eyes had also changed completely into black.

"What happened? Is everything alright with you and Jack?" she asked, thankful her voice didn't break.

Pierre shrugged as he paced around the clearing, his expression thoughtful.

"Everything is at it seems, perfect," he said scarily as his black eyes narrowed.

Kayla found it unnerving as she kept a distance from him, her guard up.

"Pierre, what's going on?" she asked, her tone calm.

Pierre's head snapped back as he clamped his hands to his ears, his body bowing to the ground in obvious pain.

Kayla wanted to run up to him and comfort him, but something told her that she should stay away from him.

"Kayla?" he asked confused as he looked up and she saw that his eyes were back to hazel again.

"What-" he asked but his own sharp shrill interrupted him as he fell to the ground, hands shut in his ears as if warding off a painful sound.

He looked up at her again, panting and she noted that his eyes were back to black.

"Pierre," she whispered as her breath caught in her throat.

Pierre got up lithely as he shook the dirt away from his black jacket, the same one he borrowed her to wear the night they first got to know each other.

"As I said, we could have had everything, I ran away when North was trying to pacify your boyfriend," he sneered the word. "-and now everything can happen," he simply stated.

Kayla felt the hairs on her neck arise. "What do you mean?"

"Is it true that the children are having their _beliefs_ poisoned?" he asked in a dangerous tone as Kayla nodded cautiously.

Pierre smirked as he continued to circle the clearing.

"I want you to remember something, love," he drawled out, lazily striding to her.

Kayla flinched but held her ground as Pierre approached, his steps lethal.

He stood towering above her, the glint in his black eyes apparent.

Kayla tried to repress the shudder that wrecked through her body.

"What am I?" he whispered.

When she didn't answer, he snarled the question again.

"What am I?!" he asked again, more forcefully.

Kayla gulped as she looked him in the eye.

It appeared to be as if all the life had been sucked out of him as his eyes that were once a warm hazel now radiated pure evil in the form of darkness.

Black sinking abyss's of secrets and double betrayal.

Jack was right; there was _something _wrong with Pierre.

She took a deep breath as she squared him in the eye.

"You're the Spirit of Belief," she whispered.


	12. Deceit

**Hey guys, so first of all, I would like to say thanks to ****_MadriElla, THORina2245 _****and****_ Michelle_**** for their lovely reviews, thanks!**

**So this chapter is actually split into 2 parts because it was kinda of too long. **

**Anyway, this is where the drama heats up.**

**As always, review! Listen to:**

**Night Of The Hunter - 30 Seconds To Mars**

* * *

_Jack was right; there was __**something**__ wrong with Pierre._

_She took a deep breath as she squared him in the eye._

_"You're the Spirit of Belief," she whispered._

Pierre's eyes glinted with malice before a cold sneer made its way to his face. The wounds made from Jack's icicle attack shining gruesomely under the silver moonlight.

"Yes, I am," he stated and without warning, he lunged at Kayla with an energy bolt that could tazer anything into oblivion.

Kayla lifted her hands up and a blue ray morphed into a shield, protecting her from his attack.

Pierre wouldn't give up as he kept pounding on her shield, cracking it from the intensity of his force.

The shield finally cracked in the middle and Kayla immediately formed a blue energy bolt which she used to shock his face when he was trying to swing at her.

He gave a shriek of pain and clutched his face which turned even bloodier.

Kayla used the momentum of his shock to deliver a blow to his gut and he snarled.

Pierre retaliated by smashing his palm which was radiating green energy into her abdomen, effectively knocking the breath out of Kayla's system.

Tears of pain formed in her hazel eyes but she stood tall, refusing to give into the pain.

A scary snarled formed on her usually delicate features as she used one of her blue rays to knock him from his feet.

Kayla huffed as she took to the air, unaware of the shadows lurking in the dark, its tendrils reaching out to her like evil wisps of smoke.

She shrieked as they binded tightly around her midsection and limbs. A wave of pure panic surged through her as she remembered how the shadows had nearly sucked the lifeforce ourt of her.

Her powers which were somehow connected to her emotions sensed immense danger and a blue glow surrounded her as the shadows dissipated from the glow of faith.

The wind cracked through the clearing as the two Feelings stared at each other, each willing the other to attack first.

Kayla put her fist behind her back as she landed cautiously in front of Pierre who appraised her with cold eyes.

Pierre took to the skies as Kayla followed his lead.

"Pierre, don't do this, we can get you help," she pleaded, the hidden blue orb pulsing with every surge of fear she felt.

Pierre seemed to sense it as he whipped his head and send a green ray of energy towards Kayla who managed to move just in time as the ray cut through a tree directly behind her.

She threw the energy ball at him and it collided with his arm as Pierre gave a shriek of pain and in a flurry he formed a knife and collided into her midair, throwing her down to the ground with a force that made her bones rattled.

He gave a growl as he straddled her to the ground, the heel of his energy knife digging painfully into her torso which he was holding in a death grip.

Kayla tried struggling away from him, her actions growing more desperate when she realized she couldn't escape.

"Never," Pierre snarled as he raised the knife as if to stab her.

It was as if in slow motion, the knife gracefully sliced through the air, intending to pierce the skin on her neck, glimmering almost ethereally in the moonlight.

Kayla closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

But it never came.

She looked up to see that Pierre looked unsure, his eyes rapidly shifting from hazel to black like an eclipse, the knife precociously in mid motion.

Pierre seemed to be struggling against the hold of the darkness as the black finally won and the cruel male Feeling was suddenly back.

He grimaced before resuming his original intent.

Just before his knife collided with her throat, a flurry of icicles stabbed into his hand, making him drop the energy blade with a cuss. The knife dissipated into nothingness.

A flurry of blue and white rammed into him in flight and Pierre found himself flung to the other side of the clearing.

Kayla gasped as she got up and saw that Jack was wrestling with a determined Pierre who had formed another bolt in his right hand, so close to tazer Jack who was fighting him back tenaciously.

She quickly took to flight and formed a few blue energy balls which she threw simultaneously. It hit Pierre's skin with a forceful thud and the male Feeling howled in pain.

Jack took the opportunity to freeze his limbs which were now currently covered in frost, frozen in mid punch.

The winter spirit got up from the semi frozen male Feeling with a look of contempt. He quickly turned to face Kayla and assessed her, his cold hands forming a tight grip on her shaking shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked in an urgent tone.

Kayla nodded numbly. "And you?" she asked quietly.

Despite the fight that had just ensued, he smiled a cocky half grin. "As good as I always am," he said.

Kayla and Jack were just about to move away from the clearing to get help in restraining Pierre when they were attacked by something unseened.

Shadows.

A whole army of them pressing in.

* * *

**Review.**


	13. Full Scale War

**Warning: Graphical violence in this chapter.**

**To:-**

**_THORina2245_****: Aww, seriously? Thank you! :D **

**_FrozenGamer27_****: Thanks :D Yup, for Intricate Smiles, especially 'Summit' that one goes well with one of my chapters. **

**Thanks to ****_MadriElla21_****, ****_Randomness_**** and ****_xoxo_**** for their lovely reviews, this chapter is for you guys!**

**Listen to:**

**Army of Doom - Jon Brooks (highly recommended! I wrote this entire chapter to this song, plus this guy is such an awesome composer)**

* * *

**_Chapter 13: Full Scale War_**

_From the previous chapter:_

_Kayla and Jack were just about to move away from the clearing to get help in restraining Pierre when they were attacked by something unseened._

_Shadows._

_A whole army of them pressing in._

The female Feeling formed an energy ray in her hands as the winter spirit raised his frost covered staff. They assessed the threat around them with wary eyes.

"You take the ones on the left and I take the ones on the… Right?" Jack said in a wary tone.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kayla said as she and Jack took to midair simultaneously, throwing energy rays and ice as one.

The shadows dispersed but formed back again as they attacked with renewed vigor.

Kayla took down one shadow with eerie whispers emanating from its depths.

Her bolt shaped ray pierced through the shadows as the dark entity dissipated to nothingness.

But it was like fighting the mystical Hydra, the more they defeated the shadows, the more they appeared, more tenacious than ever.

As determined as they fought, they were still outnumbered.

Very outnumbered.

Kayla then noticed the Aurora Borealis shining in the dark as she huffed out a surprised breath and ducked away from a shadow's vice like grip.

Beside her, Jack was shooting and freezing shadows at a dizzying pace, always faster than the already speedy black entities.

It all looked like a blur.

Kayla mimicked her beloved's dangerous dance as she literally grabbed one of the shadows, her energy pulsing with extra vigor all the way from her heart through her veins and flashing out from her palms, obliterating the dark shadow.

Kayla gasped as she felt the vestiges of her powers pulsing like a haunting beat through her body.

She didn't have much time to dwell on it as a shadow lunged one of its tendrils to catch her face, but she missed it by mere inches.

"Kayla! Watch out!" Jack yelled from somewhere above her as he froze a stray shadow that had snucked its way behind her and was about to engulf her in its depths.

Kayla was just about to throw one of her blue rays at a shadow when a golden rope halted her progress.

She looked up and nearly cried with relief when she saw the rest of the spirits battling the shadows which were now multiplying at a fast rate.

Kayla caught sight of the Guardians who were all grim faced as they fought the shadows with their individual powers.

Kayla was momentarily mesmerized as she saw the Tooth Fairy slicing through the shadows with her trademark sharp wings.

"Thought you needed some help lass," Fergus said from her left as she looked at the stout Irish man throwing four leaf clovers which when touched a shadow, burst with a green flash, eliminating the shadow.

Kayla gasped as she turned and confronted a shadow which she dispersed quickly with a flash of blue light.

Immediately, two more shadows turned and attacked her when their fallen comrade had failed.

Kayla felt adrenaline rush through her as she took out two shadows with a bolt of energy at the same time.

Sounds of explosions and grunts could be heard as the battle waged on.

Not a battle, more like a war with the amount of shadows pressing in on the spirits.

Kayla was about to throw a shot at a particularly huge shadow when one of Bunnymund's explosive eggs beat her to it.

She looked up and saw the huge Pooka give her wink before continuing to throw more boomerangs and explosive eggs in the direction of this darkness.

From the corner of her eyes, Kayla could see the trees around the forest all bending their branches to whip at the shadows and in the middle of it all, Mother Nature with her light green glow illuminating her face, controlling the plants with her raised, glowing palms.

Kayla also caught sight of Cupid looking extra deadly, shooting out arrows which gave of a red glow before exploding the shadows in a matter of seconds.

Kayla helped Amoura by shooting a fast bolt at a stray shadow lurking behind Cupid and the Spirit of Love turned to her with a fierce smile of thanks.

Above her, Sandy was manipulating his dream sand to whip at the shadows reducing them to harmless black wisps.

Jack was at the centre of the clearing, freezing the shadows with the determination of a battle hard warrior.

Kayla couldn't help but gasp as a shadow striked him and nearly made him fall of balance. She clenched her fists as she flew up to him and in a burst of blue light, dissipated the shadow.

Her glare was stuck frozen as she turned back to look at Jack who sustained a huge gash on his face.

She immediately flew to him to help him stop the blood flow. He grimaced but accepted her help.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone as the chaos around them continued to ensue.

Jack nodded, a small smile alighting his blue eyes.

She gave him a tight smile before flying off to help Bunnymund overthrow a throng of shadows which were currently battling with the 6 foot Pooka.

She was about to raise her fist to throw a rather threatening looking ray when a sudden shake of the earth stopped her.

The other spirits stopped too as they all observed the source of the quake.

The trees in the thicker dense of foliage seemed to shake as if scared of the loud sound themselves.

Even in midair, Kayla could feel the vibrations of the quake and she was pretty sure her face was contorted into a surprise grimace.

The shadows seemed to have stopped their attack to as the clearing became deathly still, every eye turned to the forest.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw North gripping his sword even tighter.

The trees vibrated as the forest gave way to a huge shadow demon about ten feet tall.

Kayla felt her blood all drain from her face.

There were shrieks as the huge demon lifted its hand and shot out black sand like shadows which hit against a few spirits.

The demon roared as it lifted its gleaming yellow eyes and caught Kayla's terrified hazel gaze.

The demon was like something out of a horror movie. Its face was contorted beyond recognition and its gnarled hands were clawed and terrifying.

It didn't have a face but the scariest yellow looking eyes.

With a jolt, Kayla realized that the demon resembled the painting in Father Time's book.

She looked around to find Pierre, to tell him to stop this madness and that they could help him but the male Feeling wasn't even in sight.

With a sick jolt she realized that the demon _was _Pierre.

"No! Guys, it's Pierre-" before she could even get that sentence out, the demon had shot out murderous shadows from its gnarled hands, the shadows spewing out like black tar that reformed back and attacked the rest of the spirits.

"Bloody hell," someone swore beside her and she saw Fergus staring up at the monstrosity with a horrified look on his face.

Kayla threw herself back as the shadows flitted around her, surrounding her like a vicious black whirlpool, the high whispers and keens making her eardrums pulse uncomfortably.

"Pierre! If it's me you want then quit it and fight with me only!" she yelled defiantly up to the shadow monster that seemed to be reconsidering her plan.

"No, if I were to take you out, I want to take out everyone too," the demon rumbled in a voice that sounded like thunder.

Kayla looked around and saw that her fellow spirit comrades were still fighting the monsters of vicariously and the shadows themselves didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

"Why are you doing this?" she shrieked as a particularly large shadow seemed to be surrounding Jack.

The shadows around her swirled even more viciously as their constant movement caused the wind to whip in her face.

"Because I am darkness!" he roared as the ground shook with his rage. "Darkness deserves to rule over for mankind was nothing but sinners!" the demon screamed out as he lashed at Kayla.

She found herself flung to the ground and her breath left her mouth in a whoosh. The pain in her sides alerted her to the fact that there might've been something broken.

All the while, the chaos just grew, like a madman's symphony.

Pierre gave an evil laugh as his nefarious army continued their assault.

"Mankind isn't. And darkness will never rule, because the children will be forever guarded by Tsar Lunar!" she yelled over the din but Pierre had caught what she said and gave a huge shriek before slamming his palm down but Kayla narrowly missed it as she shot an energy ray to the demon's hand.

The demon then reared its head back and gave a loud growl, the air around them vibrating.

Kayla kept on shooting as much rays as she could possibly muster at the demon as the other spirits lended whatever help they could to the female Feeling.

"I've got your back, Sheila!" Bunnymund said as he somersaulted over her, narrowly missing a deathly blue energy ray and threw about 10 explosive eggs simultaneously at the evil demon.

"It's just like Pitch all over again, huh Kay?" Bunny asked conversationally as he expertly threw the boomerangs that sliced through Pierre's massive form.

He gave a howl of pain.

"It's too much, the shadows just keep coming," Kayla said in a panicked tone as she threw energy ray after energy ray at Pierre, who was deflecting it like how someone swats a fly away.

"Damn it!" Kayla shouted angrily as she rose from the ground, despite Bunnymund's warnings to her.

She felt herself getting tired but despite that, she drew up whatever last vestiges of power she now had and directed it all out at the huge demon.

The spark travelled with lightning speed through her heart, veins and converging out of her hand, the blue light ray danced out and hit the unsuspecting demon solid on his chest.

The demon cried out as Kayla gave everything she had and convulsed to the ground.

The hot blue energy ray immediately went out as Kayla's energy ran out and she sinked to the ground, sweating and panting from the exertion.

The demon then got up as if her deathly energy ray was nothing and smirked at the now tired out female Feeling.

"Ouch, that hurt sweetheart," it said in its voice like gravel and picked her up from the ground as if she were a rag doll.

Kayla struggled against his hold as she felt him put pressure on her and the pain in her ribs was intensified to a tenfold.

She screamed in agony while desperately trying to squirm out of his reach, each movement feeling like glass shards were ripping into her skin from the inside out.

Jack then immediately flew to her, a fierce expression on his face as he effortlessly froze the demons hand that wrapped around Kayla.

"Let her go," he snarled and the demon shrieked in pain from the cold and released his vice like grip on her waist.

Jack managed to catch Kayla and gently carried her to the ground because of her injuries.

"Jack, my ribs," she whined out pathetically as each breath felt as if her ribs were on the verge of cracking.

The pain was agonizing.

"Shh, shh, I know, just stay here," Jack said in a comforting tone as he put her down on the ground, slightly away from the war that was still taking place.

North then landed in front of them, jumping out of his sleigh with a look of panic on his usually jolly face.

"What happened here?" he asked as his voice sounded strained.

"Kayla broke her ribs," Jack stated matter of factly.

"You go Jack, I will take care of the девушка," North said as Jack recognized that as the Russian word for 'girl'.

Jack gave North a curt nod as he flew back to the warzone. But what North didn't expect was that Jack would fly out straight to Pierre who was cackling like a madman and provoke the huge shadow demon.

"Hey ugly! Over here!" Jack taunted as he zipped around the demon, looking very much like a fly around the monstrous demon.

He continued his taunts by freezing random parts of Pierre and the shadow demon roared in anger and irritation.

"That was for hurting my girl," Jack said and as soon as Pierre's face was turned to him, Jack shot out mega sized icicles that smashed against Pierre's face.

Pierre roared and Kayla's eyes grew wide.

Jack didn't notice but one of Pierre's hands had dissipated and formed right behind the unsuspecting winter spirit.

Before Kayla could even scream out and warn him, the demon had already strike with his hands molded like a sharpened blade.

And pierced Jack's back.

"NO! Jack!" she screamed.


	14. Devastation

**Warning: Graphical violence and mega sad moment later in the chapter. Ye be warned.**

**To:-**

**FrozenGamer27: Aww, I hope he doesn't lose his appetite too much to not love this story anymore D: Because there will be a twist later and he wouldn't want to miss that xD**

**Thanks to_ SpiritofFun,_ _ . .Enemy_ and _MadriElla21_ for your lovely reviews! On with the story and do leave a review lovely readers!**

**Listen to:**

**What If The Storm Ends - Snow Patrol (it seriously fits the chapter's epicness and dramatic flair! Such a great song)**

* * *

**_Chapter 14: Devastation_**

_Before Kayla could even scream out and warn him, the demon had already strike with his hands molded like a sharpened blade._

_And pierced Jack's back._

_"NO! Jack!" she screamed._

Time seemed to come to a standstill as Jack's blue eyes widened by a fraction, his shock breath leaving his mouth in gasping pants.

His grip on his staff loosened as the shepherds crook's blue glow faded with the loss of its master's power surrounding it.

Like a bent arrow, Jack tipped back and fell from the sky, the blood already seeping into his blue sweatshirt.

Kayla then rushed into the air, her broken ribs protesting as she tried to catch Jack before he fell to the ground.

"Kayla! What-" North's scream trailed off as he turned and rammed his sword into a shadow that was sneaking beside him. "Damn Doubts," the Russian snarled as his worried gaze turned to Kayla who was struggling to fly in her state.

The wind whipped Kayla's hair back as her heart sank all the way to her toes.

_No, Jack, no_, she chanted madly.

In a split second, she managed to avoid Pierre's grabbing hands that were aimed at her, twist in midair and managed to catch Jack.

Kayla huffed as she tugged his arm over her shoulder and wrapped another arm around his waist.

The sticky red hue was already dripping out from his lethal wounds as the blood stained the pale skin of her arm.

Gently, she drifted to the bottom as Tooth covered her from any stray shadows. With a shuddering breath she propped him to the ground, nearly tripping herself.

She quickly laid his head on her knees and applied pressure to his wound.

"Jack? Jack! Can you hear me?" she spluttered in her panic state.

She then felt North's presence beside her. She saw the huge Russian laying his hands gently on Jack and assessing his wound.

Jack's eyes were not even open.

Kayla then noticed as North's face paled a spark of panic ignited in his eyes as he prodded Jack's midsection.

"Kayla," he choked out. "The wound's pierced till his front," North said and with a sickening shudder Kayla's heart jolted.

What?!

Anger boiled through her as she asked North to apply pressure on Jack's wound instead.

"Take care of him North," she whispered as she got up.

She was so angry that her whole body was surrounded by her pulsing blue energy, electrifying and dangerous.

"Where are you going?" North asked in a panicked albeit careful one for he could see how angry the female Feeling was.

"To finish some business," she muttered as she felt her powers automatically forming two new energy rays, glimmering yet deceitfully powerful now fueled by her anger.

With every step she took across the clearing towards Pierre, her feet left imprints of blue energy on the ground which quickly dissipated. However, Kayla was too far gone to even care other than the fact that she wanted to kill Pierre.

She flew up silently and striked an energy ray to his chest.

The demon gave a roar of pain and indignation as Kayla's energy ray had left a gaping hole in his side.

Relentlessly, she showered wave upon wave of lethal blue energy down upon Pierre until the huge Master of Doubts was now nothing more than a jagged entity.

Pierre howled, deflecting her strikes with his arms and ever occurring shadow comrades.

Kayla felt angry.

Not angry, more like murderous rage coursing through her at what he had done to Jack.

He had nearly killed the one thing she couldn't live without.

With an angry shriek, she felt her powers wavering and illuminating her form, turning her into a brilliant human shaped blue light.

Her now marred features and completely blue eyes regarded Pierre with cold rage.

"And you doubted I'm more powerful than you," she said in a growl as she quickly sped to him and summoning the newfound vestiges of her powers, she barreled straight through his form.

Darkness was shrouded all around her but it was no match for the murderous female Feeling.

With an ear piercing scream, she gathered all her energy into a burning bright blue ball and angrily thrust it all around her. The blue energy orb expanded, and kept on expanding.

Pierre gave a loud howl as he felt the blinding heat spread through his abdomen and with a loud 'bang', he exploded into nothingness.

Light finally found its way back to Kayla's eyes as she blinked, her form returning back to normal as the brilliant blue light faded into a dimmer glow.

She landed on the ground with a quiet thud as a few looked in awe.

Even though their master was already destroyed, the shadows were still raging war on the rest of the spirits in many different forms, the most terrifying being a huge giant tarantula.

She quickly ran to North who was trying his best to help the fast fading Jack.

"North," she said, her voice thick and almost incomprehensible amidst the grunts, groans and explosives of the war taking place behind them.

"Can you help him?" she choked out.

North shook his head, devastation and anger in his features.

"I can't. His wounds are too serious."

Kayla then looked at Jack whose chest was barely even rising, the blood seeping around the ground.

Kayla felt anguished. She stared around for divine intervention.

She couldn't lose Jack, not now, not ever.

_Manny, help us,_ she prayed silently tears already pooling in her eyes.

Suddenly, a few gasps could be heard as Kayla and North's head whipped up.

They looked up and gasped too. The whole clearing was flooded with a celestial light, too bright and too hot.

The light was brilliant and Kayla noticed with a jolt that it looked like moon rays. Her grip on Jack tightened unconsciously.

From the sky, it seemed as if a curtain of light had opened and out, rushing on a million illuminated wings were glowing… Butterflies?

Kayla looked confused but North just gave a loud whoop as all around, the brilliant glowing butterflies vanquished the shadows with just a sweep of their wings.

There on the biggest butterfly sat a stout little man whose suit look like he draped them with raw light itself. His face was rounded and shined like the moon.

With a gasp Kayla realized who he was.

It was Tsar Lunar himself.

Man in Moon.

"Guardians," he regarded them in a melodious voice.

The other spirits who were shell shocked suddenly seemed to regain themselves as one by one; they bowed before the great Tsar himself.

North was the first one to get up and walk slowly to the Man in Moon, his face etched in awe. Kayla who was holding Jack in her arms couldn't really show respect to Manny by kneeling but she did give him a tentative smile that was reciprocated immediately.

Man in Moon barely even reached North's elbow but the way how he radiated regality, compassion and warmth made him a very big presence.

"Manny, what brings you here?" North whispered in hush reverence.

"North, I came here as fast as I could when I saw the mess that the shadows had created. Darkness was at it again," he said in a solemn but melodious voice.

Man in Moon's bright blue eyes scrutinized the clearing before falling on Jack and sadness was immediately overcome by the great Tsar.

North noticed Manny's grief and immediately ushered him to the fragile winter spirit.

"Kayla," Man in Moon greeted her politely and Kayla was struck that even though he was the great Tsar, he was still a very humble spirit.

And he knew her name.

"How did you know my name?" she asked numbly.

"Child, I know every young ones name," Manny stated with a kind smile.

"Oh," Kayla said as she vaguely found herself nodding her head.

Manny then turned his bright gaze to Jack and gave a small shake of his head. "Especially this one; no matter how frustrated he was with me for not answering him, he still believed."

Kayla was then struck by an idea. "Can you help him?" she gushed out in one breath, her hazel eyes panicked.

Manny kneeled in front of her as he gently ran a glowing palm over Jack who gave a small moan.

Kayla's breath caught in her throat as she brushed his hair gently. "Jack, can you reply?" she asked urgently.

"Pain," Jack said as he cracked one small eye open.

The blood on her hand had already started to crust between her fingertips.

Manny shook his head slowly, as if not willing to tell her the truth but conceded.

"I fear his spirit has not much time left here," Manny said in a forlorn tone.

Kayla glanced despondently at Jack who was struggling to take a breath, his breathing already ragged.

"Sing," Jack mumbled as Kayla couldn't quite catch it and leaned her head in to hear.

"Sing," Jack said again as Kayla pulled back with a look of confusion on her face.

"Please," the winter spirit said as his dull blue eyes beseeched her.

How could she say no to him? Especially now.

A lump formed in her throat as she cleared it and forced her emotions in, needing to be strong for him.

Kayla cleared her throat again. "Okay," she whispered back.

She stared into his eyes as the song came through her mind.

"_Light up, light up_," Kayla sang in a broken voice but Jack didn't mind as he closed his eyes in content.

"_As if you had a choice, even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you dear_," her voice had broken off in a few places but still managed to be strong as she ran a hand through his hair.

"_To think I might not see those eyes, Makes it so hard not to cry,_" Kayla choked out as her emotions were finally released and a single tear rolled down her face.

Jack then used all the strength he had left to raise his hand and lay it on her palm that was resting on his wounded midsection.

"_And as we say our long goodbyes,_" Kayla sang in a shuddering breath as Jack's eyes fluttered close, his ragged breathing growing shallow to the point where it stopped for a few seconds, his hand on hers loosening and falling limply to the ground beside him.

"_I nearly do_," she whispered the last part out as Jack's body went limp in her arms, the life finally sucking out from him.

* * *

**The song Kayla sings is called 'Run' also by Snow Patrol. A lovely but sad song that fits with what happened. I couldn't put it at the top because it kinda doesn't fit in with the whole of the chapter's theme except the end.**


	15. Surprising Miracles

**Hey guys, just to let you know that this story is almost unwinding but there will be another surprise later so wait for it :D **

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, all your reviews are always appreciated :)**

**Remember to review lovely readers! Listen to:**

**Time For Miracles - Adam Lambert (awesome, awesome song!)**

* * *

**_Chapter 15: Surprising Miracles_**

_From the previous chapter:_

_"I nearly do," she whispered the last part out as Jack's body went limp in her arms, the life finally sucking out from him._

Kayla couldn't help it as she gave an anguished cry and rested her sweaty forehead against his rapidly cooling ones, the tears falling at lightning speed.

She felt North's hand on her shoulder, could feel the older man weeping beside her.

Around them, the spirit world had crowded and all had their heads bowed down, in respect for their fallen comrade.

Even Manny was silent as he still kneeled beside them, his glowing eyes mournful.

The tears kept on streaming down as she gave a shuddering sob. Tooth had fluttered by, resting her hand on Kayla's shoulders as she gave hush sobs.

The war was over, but why did it feel like they had lost?

Jack laid still, eyes closed with a peaceful look on his face.

Kayla couldn't keep the sobs from escaping as her cries turned into pools of pain that kept on streaming down her face.

"Don't go Jack," she said in a voice full of tears.

"You're all I have left," she whispered that part out softly, so soft that if Jack were alive, only he could hear it.

At that thought, Kayla sobbed harder, her chest now an empty void of only sadness and desolation.

"You can't die Jack, I believe you'll live, I believe, I believe," she chanted softly.

"I believe," she whispered that part out as unbeknownst to her, the palm that was resting on Jack's wounded abdomen started glowing a faint blue.

Manny noticed this as he gestured to North to look.

The huge Guardian's tear filed eyes that were sorrowful widened in shock.

"I believe, I believe, I believe," Kayla whispered and with every breath, she felt her conviction growing stronger.

With her eyes screwed shut, she kept on repeating that phrase silently to herself.

All around, the spirits were slowly noticing Kayla's show of powers and were shock when they saw Jack's wound closing, little by little, like a tattered cloth in reversal, they gaped.

Kayla didn't seem to have noticed as she focused on the newfound warmth spreading from her heart all the way to her fingertips.

With a gasp, Kayla opened her eyes as she channeled the last vestiges of the warmth from her fingertips. She caught a blue glow shimmering before the brilliant light dissipated and all was left was the surrealism of what had just happened.

She looked up and saw each and everyone gaping at her with disbelief written on their face.

"Kayla," she heard a familiar voice croaked.

Kayla gasped as she felt a hand resting on hers. She looked down and was stunned to silence when she saw Jack giving her a small smile.

"Jack," she whispered.

"It's really me, baby," he whispered back.

With a cry of joy, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard on the lips.

Jack kissed her back passionately with no hesitation even if they were in front of the whole supernatural world.

"I thought you were gone," she said in between kisses.

Jack smiled into the kiss, tasting her sweet relief, until a clear of a throat sounded and they both pulled back to see almost everyone giving them a relief grin.

Jack and Kayla gave identical smiles of sheepishness as Bunny winked at them. Even through his cheeky gesture, Kayla could see the relief that washed over him.

"What happened? How did Jack suddenly come alive?" Maia was the first one to ask as Amoura nodded, looking subtly confuse too.

Manny turned around with a huge smile on his glowing round face.

"Kayla healed him through her broken faith, which is the strongest feeling of faith known to mankind," Manny said in an admiring tone as he glanced at the female Feeling.

Kayla flushed as she shrugged; still holding on tightly to Jack who had sat up and also had his arms around her.

Kayla felt the high of relief washing over her as she inhaled his familiar minty scent greedily, with a smile on her face.

She leaned in to whisper to Jack. "Next time, when I say stay put," she warned in a whisper but everyone turned to look at her.

"Stay put," she warned in a mock threatening tone.

Jack chuckled before wincing. He raised his hand up in a salute.

"Yes ma'am," he said in a joking tone as Fergus guffawed.

* * *

After the war had finished, North ordered those who were relatively unhurt to help bring their injured comrades to the Workshop's infirmary.

Bunny carried Kayla due to her broken rib and tried to be gentle.

It was like the battle with Pitch all over again when Bunny had to carry Kayla to the sleigh.

It wasn't much different now.

During the slow walk back to the Workshop, Bunnymund looked down at Kayla with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"What?" she asked amused.

Bunnymund's response wasn't one that she expected.

"Thank you, Sheila," he whispered in a hush tone as he glanced at North who was also carrying one of the injured – Jack, while speaking to the Tsar in a hush tones.

Kayla furrowed her brow.

"For what?" she asked back.

"For saving my best mate," Bunny replied simply and Kayla had to suppress a smile.

"Anytime," she whispered back as she glanced at the other spirits trudging back to the Workshop, tired, but triumphant.

* * *

With the prophesied war behind them, it was time to heal the injured as the infirmary was overflowing with the other spirits who were treating themselves and helping the yetis with their friends.

By the time early morning befell them, North was dead on his feet as he surveyed the infirmary with a soft expression.

All together there were four spirits with serious injuries- Jack and Kayla included, that needed overnight treatment.

North heaved a sigh when he was glad that the infirmary was well stocked with medicine supplies, thanks to the yetis.

I should really pay those guys, North thought in an amused way as he remembered how his fury companions had rushed around, fixing the injured all the while never uttering a single complaint.

Or more like grunting a single complain.

A soft touch on his shoulder made North turned to find his old friend beside him, face and clothes still aglow.

"She really is a brave one," Manny whispered in the lightening infirmary as he motioned to Kayla who was sleeping soundly with a cast around her midsection.

Jack was beside her, snoring lightly in peaceful oblivion.

After what those two had been through, they deserved all the rest they need.

"Yes, she is special," North replied in a hush tone.

Manny nodded, his shimmering eyes set on the pair of them.

"I know this may seem sudden," Manny said softly and North turned to look at him with a surprised expression on his face.

"But I wish to make Kayla a Guardian," Manny said and North looked taken aback.

Manny had never personally said when he would choose a Guardian as he always communicated with them via shadows when the full moon was over the Guardian insignia.

North regarded Manny carefully.

"If you wish your royal highness," North said in a reverent tone.

Manny waved it off with a small smile.

"Just Tsar would do old friend," he said softly.

"And if you're wondering why I'm here in this form when I could easily send down one of my moon guards-" Manny said as North nodded, eager to hear the reason why the Great Tsar would resume his form here to save them.

"Darkness was at it again," Manny clarified solemnly as North shuddered.

Darkness was a malevolent entity that had been present ever since the start of time and was always trying to regain back his reign of bleakness and terror from Light.

Light was the source of all creation which also created Tsar Lunar and the other guardians.

Needless to say Darkness wanted his revenge on everything that the Light had created, especially Hope, Memories, Dreams, Wonder, Fun and of course Faith.

He also had a grudge against Manny who was the bringer of Light to all children, the ones who were the easiest to destroy yet also the hardest with all the Guardians protecting them.

"He possessed that poor boy and made him a pawn to his evil master plan," Manny said as North's blue eyes grew wide when Manny referred to Pierre.

"Why would he personally want to do something like that?" North asked as he tried to keep the disbelief from ringing in his tone.

"Because ever since you defeated Pitch Black, now known as Kozmotis Pitchener, he wanted revenge on a long comrade and a shot of ruling over Light again," Manny explained.

"Wait, _Kozmotis Pitchener_?" North asked, dumbfounded.

Manny nodded.

"When Kayla defeated Darkness manifested in its form, she also destroyed the shadows that possessed Pitch, thus freeing him from the shadows enslavement."

North looked in awe at the sleeping teenage girl who had no idea the effect she had caused on the whole world.

She literally destroyed Darkness himself, freeing the world from his cruel presence.

North whistled in awe as Manny chuckled.

"When's the Guardian Oath going to take place?" North asked good naturedly as Manny smiled.

* * *

When Kayla and Jack were still healing from the wounds, Manny came in between to talk to them.

He explained to them the same things that he had told North.

To say that Kayla and Jack were surprised was an understatement as their eyes grew wide and Jack stared in awe at his love.

"So you're saying I practically saved the whole world?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Manny's nod confirmed what she said as Kayla's head spun with the revelations of her actions.

"And I have one thing to ask," Manny said with a kind smile.

"Since you already know your center, would you like to become the new Guardian of Faith?"

* * *

The Guardian Oath that took place in North's globe room was witnessed by all the Guardians and the other spirits with Manny being their special guest.

When Kayla's ribs was healed enough, North decided that it was time to turn her into a fully fledged Guardian.

Manny himself took the ancient oath from its equally historic book and recited it.

Kayla took a deep breath as she placed her hand on the ancient script along with Manny's and recited the venerable oath.

"WE WILL WATCH OVER THE CHILDREN OF EARTH, GUIDE THEM SAFELY FROM THE WAY OF HARM, WE WILL GUARD WITH OUR LIVES THEIR HOPES AND DREAMS  
FOR THEY ARE ALL THAT WE HAVE, ALL THAT WE ARE AND ALL THAT WE WILL EVER BE."

Kayla finished the oath in a final tone and grinned at Jack who gave her an encouraging smile.

Manny closed the book and with an air of regality, he proclaimed the words.

"Kayla Megan Montgomery, you are now the chosen Guardian of Faith to fulfill your duties, protect the world's children and safeguard the legacy of Guardians," Manny said and the ceremony was over.

Everyone came forward to congratulate Kayla as she beamed at all her friends.

Everyone except Amoura, who stood at the sidelines with a pensive look on her face.

Maia came up and gave her a one arm hug. She noticed that Kayla was staring at a rather brooding Cupid and gave her new friend a wink.

"Oh, don't worry about her, she's just sad it was you and not her," Maia said rather callously as Kayla gaped at her.

Just then she noticed that Manny had taken Jack aside and was whispering something to the young Guardian.

Jack looked as if he was in awe and when Manny was done, Jack wore a face splitting grin as he seemed to be thanking Manny.

Curious, Kayla told Maia she had something to tell Manny and went up to them.

Jack wrapped his arms around Kayla as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Manny smiled at them.

"Well, I best be going, I miss the moon- my home," he said with a sigh.

North who had overheard what the Great Spirit said, walked up to him and clasped his hand in his giant ones.

"Thank you Manny, for everything," North said in a sincere tone as the rest of the spirits came to bid their royal leader farewell.

Manny nodded, looking benignly over everyone.

"Protect the children as best as you can, Guardians and fellow spirits," he said and before he disappeared in a brilliant flash of white light, he gave Jack a reassuring smile.

Jack reciprocated with a huge grin and nodded.

Kayla looked on curiously. "What was that all about?" she asked in an amused tone as the chatter in the room resumed.

Jack shook his head, secret smile in place.

"Not yet," he whispered in her ear and Kayla had to repress the shudder when his cool breath caressed the shell of her ear.

Jack casted a furtive glance around the room; he gently tugged her to an open window far away from the festivities taking place.

They had to avoid the scampering elves that were racing between their feet, trying to serve eggnog to the guests as fast as they could.

Kayla giggled when she saw one topple over and his companion had to heave him up amidst a lot of scolding and eye rolling.

Jack chuckled as he silently leapt out the windows with Kayla right behind him.

Kayla breathed a sigh of content when she felt the familiar cool air hitting her face.

When her ribs were in the midst of healing, North had forbade her to fly as that would aggravate the wounds and she hadn't been airborne for nearly a week (A/N: Spirit wounds heal quite fast).

North had also forbid Jack from flying as he was worried that he might open his wound again even though Kayla had healed it completely.

Now when she twirled in the air, she couldn't help the giggle that resounded from her lips as the world spun upside down and the mountains became the sky.

Jack snickered as he followed her and they both laughed at the freedom of flying.

"I miss this," Kayla said above the whistle of the wind.

"Me too," Jack said as they both finally landed on a flat surface of a nearby hill that overlooked a green meadow.

Kayla let her breath gush out of her as she landed gently.

"Wow," was all she said as she surveyed the slowly melting hills and the lush greenery arising from the ground.

Winter was just passing as it was a warm day in Santoff Claussen.

Jack landed beside her as he too admired the view.

"Wow," he echoed her and the two glanced at each other before giggling.

Jack sat down on the ground, his staff next to him as Kayla followed suit and placed her head gently on his shoulder.

Together, they both watched the cool wind breezing past the meadow and making the greenery sway gently along with it.

They both watched the mesmerizing view with alighted eyes and happy smiles.

Jack turned to Kayla with a tender look in his eyes.

Kayla smiled back at him as she rested her hand on his.

"So, what was all that whispering with Manny all about?" she asked in a sly tone as Jack flushed.

Jack avoided her gaze as he took in the fields.

"How's your ribs?" he asked in a quiet tone.

Kayla looked amused. "You brought me all the way out here just to ask about my ribs?"

Jack flushed as he gave a nervous laugh.

"No," he replied.

Kayla was taken aback by his sudden strange attitude as she gave him a worried glance.

"Jack, are you sure you're alright?"

Jack then got up as he paced on the flat ground, his whole posture and behavior radiating nervousness.

"What are you so nervous about?" she asked in a mild tone as her mind raced a mild a minute, thinking f all the possibilities that Manny could have said to Jack and some of them weren't so reassuring.

Jack saw the look of apprehension in her eyes and immediately his eyes grew wide too.

"No, Kay, it's not what you think," he said in a calm tone. "Whatever you're thinking," he added with a chuckle.

Kayla let go a breath she didn't know she was holding as she stared at him in amusement.

"Then what is it?" she asked gently.

Jack seemed to stop his pacing as he took a deep breath.

He walked up to her as he offered her his hand to stand up.

Jack put his hands on her shoulders as he looked her in the eye.

"You know I love you right?" he murmured as Kayla nodded, not sure where this was going.

He took another deep breath.

"Well, I had a talk with Manny, to voice my questions," he said in an unsure tone.

"And-" he said and suddenly cussed. "Ah screw it," he said as he went down on one knee.

Jack took hold of Kayla's hand as he stared at her with radiant honesty.

"I was never good with flow-y words," he said with a dry chuckle.

Kayla still looked confuse as she wasn't sure what Jack was trying to say.

"Kayla what I mean to say is," he said and smiled at her. "I love you with all of my heart and I want so badly to make you mine- forever," he said that last part softly as Kayla finally put the pieces together.

Her heart flew to her throat.

"Jack-" she whispered but Jack cut her off by shushing her.

"I'm not done yet," he admonished gently.

He then placed his hand in his pocket, searching for something and his eyes alighted when he finally found the item he was looking for.

He retracted his hand from his pocket as he fisted the item in his left hand, his right still holding on to Kayla's hand.

Whatever the item was, it was small that it could be completely hidden in his palm.

Kayla's eyes widened.

Was he really…?

Jack took another deep breath.

"Kayla, I have loved you from the very beginning though it was a different love that slowly grew," he said in a sincere tone.

"And after everything that we've been through, I just want you to know that nothing will ever change my love for you," he took another breath.

"And I just have one question," he said in a hush tone as Kayla nodded mutely.

He opened his palm and in it was an oval cut diamond ring with a sturdy platinum band around it.

The light glinting of it made the ring sparkle gorgeously under Santoff Claussen's bright sunlight.

Kayla's eyes widened to saucers when she saw it.

"Kayla Megan Montgomery," Jack said in a steady voice full of emotion.

Kayla's breath hitched in her throat.

"Will you marry me?"


	16. The Wedding

**Hey guys, so this will be the long awaited wedding scene and I hope I captured the feeling of romance well enough :) To clear some things up first, to:-**

**_FrozenGamer27_****: Nope, I'm sorry but I haven't even read her fanfiction before ._.**

**_booklove_****r: Thank you so much for your kind words :D**

**_MadriElla21_****: Maybee ;)**

**_THORina2245_****: Thanks :D Haha, that would break poor Jack's heart D:**

**_SpiritOfFun_****: Thanks :D **

**Thanks everyone for your lovely reviews and do leave a review :) Listen to:**

**All That You Are - Goo Goo Dolls (PLEASE listen to this, this song is like Jack and Kayla's theme song, and so perfect for their whole love story)**

* * *

**_Chapter 16: The Wedding_**

_And I feel,_  
_All the faint morning light,_  
_Filled with hope 'cause you're here in my life,_  
_And we've gone,_  
_From the edge of our souls,_  
_Made it back to a place we call home._

_-All That You Are; Goo Goo Dolls-_

"There you go, all done," Tooth said gleefully as she pinned the last strand of curled auburn hair to Kayla's bun.

Kayla was about to open her eyes when the Tooth Fairy chastised her.

"Whoops! No, not yet Kay!" her pseudo sister said as Kayla felt Tooth's slender fingers sliding through her hair one last time presumably smooth the fly away strands of hair.

A spraying sound could be heard and Kayla coughed as she caught a whiff of a fruity scented hairspray.

Excited chattering could be heard as Kayla imagined Tooth's mini fairies all laughing at her expression albeit sweetly that she had to repress the urge to smile.

"Sorry," Tooth said and Kayla could hear the sheepishness in her tone.

"It's alright, I could always marry Jack tomorrow, you know," Kayla said jokingly as Tooth huffed and Kayla felt her patting some powder onto her face.

Kayla flashed back to the meadow when Jack had asked her to marry him. First she was stunned into silence but after a few moments she had thrown her arms around him and sobbed out a resounding yes.

The happiness on his face was absolutely priceless.

Kayla came back to the present as she felt Tooth still fussing over her makeup.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Kayla half groan.

"Nope, hang on," Tooth murmured and Kayla could hear some shuffling before feeling Tooth's fingers prying open her mouth.

"Ha, no lipstick stains," she joked. "You can open your eyes now," Tooth said with suppressed excitement.

Kayla felt relief at the fact that she could open her eyes after so long.

She cracked open one hazel hue eye and gasped when she saw her reflection in the huge mirror that stood in a guest room very much like her old 'apartment'.

The girl before her was completely gorgeous.

With pink colored lips that were currently agape, smoky golden brown eyes that complimented her fair skin perfectly and her hair wrapped into a loose bun with a few strands of curls framing her oval face like wisps of auburn vines, she was truly a sight to behold.

What shocked her the most was the look of excitement reflected palpably in her eyes and the delicate pink blush now gracing her face.

Kayla turned her face, seemingly checking out her new face from every angle.

"Well?" Tooth asked expectantly as she flitted behind Kayla, tucking a stray strand behind her ear.

"Tooth," Kayla's voice was filled with wonder. "It's beautiful," Kayla said as she got up to check out the makeup in a better light.

Tooth giggled as she fidgeted with her violet drape dress that made her look absolutely stunning that Kayla felt a little jealous. The mini fairies that hovered around Tooth gave little sighs of content.

The Guardian of Memories caught Kayla's train of sight on her dress and seemed to be able to read her sister's mind.

"Trust me, when you get in your dress, you're gonna light up the whole of Santoff Claussen," Tooth said with a gentle nudge to Kayla's shoulder.

Kayla gave a small smile at the thought of finally being able to see Jack since she didn't at all last night but then her stomach gave a flip at the thought of having to walk down the aisle in front of almost everyone in the spirit world.

"Oh, that reminds me," Tooth exclaimed as she rushed to get her wedding gown from the closet.

"I'm such a scatterbrain I nearly forgot about the dress," Tooth said as she unzipped the black bag housing Kayla's wedding gown that Mother Nature had so kindly weaved for her using pure silk.

Kayla smiled and shook her head at Tooth's antics as a few mini fairies chattered and giggled.

"Close your eyes again," Tooth ordered as Kayla complied but with an internal groan.

Kayla held completely still as Tooth removed the robe Kayla was wearing and quickly but deftly slipped on the wedding gown onto her body.

Kayla felt the cool swish of the silk and the light feeling of gossamer along the neckline brushing against her collarbone.

Tooth adjusted her wedding dress before letting Kayla open her eyes again.

The sight of the wedding dress absolutely stunned Kayla into silence.

The white gown was such a tone that it made her fair skin glow and the dress fell to her feet in waves of tulle which ended in a mini train pooling around her feet. The sweetheart neckline-bodice was covered with gossamer that upon closer inspection looked like patterns of snowflakes and frost.

_Perfect for the winter spirit's wife_, Kayla mused.

Tooth gasped when she saw Kayla and Kayla could have sworn Tooth wiped a few tears away.

"You're so gorgeous it hurts," Tooth said with a huge smile as Kayla had to begrudgingly agree with her on that.

The wedding gown, makeup and Kayla's excitement seem to set her whole demeanor aglow.

"Wait, one things missing," Tooth said as her mini fairies fluttered to the closet and took out Kayla's mum's velvet box.

Kayla gasped when Tooth took out the antique sapphire comb and effortlessly slid the comb under Kayla's bun.

"Jack took it from your grandma's house when he knew you needed it," Tooth said gently as Kayla's eyes misted with tears that threatened to fall.

"Hey, hey, none of that," Tooth admonished gently, grabbing Kayla in a hug as the mini fairies fluttered around, their tiny hands patting Kayla's shoulder in an effort to sooth her.

"Thanks Tooth, you're the best," Kayla sniffed in a voice thick with emotion when the fairy released her.

"I know I am," she said with a huge smile as a knock on the door interrupted their brief sisterly bonding.

"Are you done in there Kayla? Or is Tooth planning to let Jack wait till the next day?" North's jolly tone came through the oak doors.

Tooth huffed as she opened the door, her expression annoyed.

"It wasn't that long," Tooth said and from Kayla's perch on the chair, she could only make out North's huge shadow.

"Now where's Kayla- ah," North said when he finally caught sight of her and a huge smile broke on his face.

North walked up to her in his grey suit and red tie as he helped her to stand so that he could get a better look of her dress.

"You look absolutely stunning Kayla," North said in his Russian accent.

"You don't look to bad yourself North," Kayla said with a grin as North laughed.

"Ah, this old thing," he rasped out and gestured to his suit.

Kayla took a deep breath. "I hope I won't fall flat in my face in front of the whole spirit world," Kayla said jokingly as North chuckled.

"Trust me Kay, I wouldn't let you," North said sweetly as Kayla's face broke out in a smile.

Sandy then floated in the room. The little gold man looked almost the same except for a necktie he fashioned out of gold sand that accessorized his stout neck.

He briefly stopped and gave Kayla a bright grin that Kayla reciprocated back before he floated back down to inform the others to get ready.

Music could be heard from downstairs, the melody famous yet still timeless.

Pachelbel's Canon in D major.

Kayla had to suck in a huge breath.

Kayla slipped on a pair of white heels as Tooth fidgeted over her dress for one last time and handed her a bouquet of white roses with droplets of dew frozen to the petals.

Tooth took a bouquet of her own as the mini fairies picked up their baskets full of homemade snowflakes that they would throw when Kayla was going to walk down the aisle.

The fairy floated in front of Kayla with a dreamy smile on her exotic face. "Remember Kayla, Jack loves you and is waiting for you down the aisle, don't worry," she said soothingly.

North chuckle as he grabbed Kayla's arm in his own. "That boy hasn't been able to stop talking about you and asking how you look like ever since we were decorating the outside of Santoff Claussen," North said in a conspiratorially whisper as Kayla giggled.

"Well, he won't have to wait for long," she whispered as North nodded.

Sandy than floated in once more with a countdown forming above his head as they took their positions, getting ready.

Tooth was the first one to float down with Kayla and North taking the lead.

Kayla mentally steeled herself for the walk down the aisle in those incredulously tall high heels as she unknowingly grabbed North's arm tighter.

The music slowly transformed to a sweeter note as Kayla could hear the guests on the other side of the closed doors shifting in their seat.

She took a deep breath two yetis swung the doors open and she squinted against the bright sunlight filtering in.

She sucked in a huge breath.

Santoff Claussen looked absolutely breathtakingly stunning.

The frozen grounds were decorated with a white carpet with magic appearing pews situating almost the whole of the spirit world which eagerly turned at the sound of the bride approaching.

All around, intricate vines sprayed white curled over the guests, casting a lovely surreal feel to it. Little fairy lights illuminated the aisle as Kayla's breath hitched.

There, standing at the end of the aisle was Jack.

It seemed as if in slow motion when he turned to catch her eye. A mixture of emotions crossed his handsome pale features when he took in Kayla.

Joy, wonder, love.

Bunnymund was standing next to Jack as he gave the winter spirit a smirk.

Kayla could see Bunny whispering something in Jack's ear that made the winter spirit blush but still smile.

Kayla felt as if her stomach had been invaded by butterflies as she strode down the aisle, North's ever present arm around anchoring her to reality for she felt she might be able to float away anytime soon.

Kayla knew all eyes were trained on her but she could only keep her eyes on one person in the room and currently he was in the front of an altar, clad in a white suit and tie, his usually unruly hair slightly tamed only for today. Bejeweled blue eyes glinted with happiness when he saw his soon to be future wife walking down the aisle, a shy smile etched on her features.

The walk to the aisle was mercifully short as Kayla was soon standing face to face in front of her beloved winter spirit.

North gently pried her hand away from his arm with a chuckle and with a symbol as old as love itself, he took her delicate hand and placed it in Jack's pale ones.

Jack's grin couldn't possibly grow bigger than it did now.

North then took his position in front of the altar, an aura of gentle authority around him as he requested for the audience's attention.

"Fellow spirits, we are gathered here to witness the first wedding in almost a 100 years between Jackson Overland Frost and Kayla Megan Montgomery," North rumbled in a good natured tone as Kayla sucked in a huge breath and tightened her grip on Jack's hand.

"For today, the bride and the groom have requested for their own vows to be shared with all of you because according to a certain Guardian who shall not be named, it would have 'bored the bejesus out of him' if he went with the usual vows," North said amidst chuckles from the guests as Jack gave a sheepish grin.

North indulged Jack a small smile before continuing.

"So we shall leave it with the bride and the groom to tell you their own version of their vows," North said and with that Jack cleared his throat.

"Wow. Honestly, I've never thought in all of my 341 years that I would be standing here. With a very beautiful woman here in front of me," Jack said playfully as the blush in Kayla's already flushed cheeks deepened.

Jack took a deep breath. "Meeting was a beautiful tragedy, I'm not going to lie but despite that, it wouldn't have given me you. You're like my Moon, Sun, Heaven and Earth, in short, you are my everything," Jack clarified as the audience 'aww'ed.

"The wonder of meeting you, and the joy of knowing that you never lost hope on me made all those 318 years of loneliness seem like nothing for you have brought me more happiness, love, warmth, and hope than anything good and beautiful I've ever encountered."

By now, Jack had the audience's attention rapture as his voice dropped lower with emotion that he was trying so hard to cover. Kayla gave him an encouraging smile but she struggled to stop the tears from falling too.

"Now, whenever I hear anyone going 'you've never experienced real happiness until you've found true love' I won't scoff at that anymore, because I finally understand true love. Because true love, she's standing right in front of me," Jack finished in a sincere tone as Kayla finally couldn't help it and let a tear glide down her cheek which Jack promptly froze and wiped it off.

She giggled as she cleared her throat for her turn.

"When I first met you, Jack, the first thing I thought was that, wow, you needed to get some gloves cause your hands are so freaking cold!" Kayla exclaimed with a smile as the guest's chuckle. Jack gave her a mischievous look.

"And for that, I shall never forget the day we first met. Ever since the I was a little girl, my dad would often tell me 'Kay, when you find a guy that can treat you right when your old man's gone- don't ever let him go'," Kayla took a moment to compose herself at the mention of her father as she could've sworn she heard a sob from the guests. Jack gave her hand a comforting squeeze and she gave him a smile.

"His words will stay with me no matter what and he's right. You're my everything as well Jack, I'll never let you go. When I look at you, I see forever in your eyes and honest to goodness if this is forever, I can't wait for it," Kayla finished as the audience got up and gave the couple a rousing applause.

Kayla wiped a few tears away as Jack shushed her reassuringly.

"I told you I can't control my feelings," she whispered and Jack gave a low chuckle.

North got back up the altar, eyes misty but his face was still etched in a huge grin.

"And those were the touching vows from the bride and groom respectively," North said as he calmed the guests down. Almost every spirit had tears in their eyes from Jack and Kayla's beautiful speech, even Lennox who tried to hide it with a gruff cough couldn't deny that their vows were heartfelt.

The spirit of Autumn gave his fellow winter spirit a thumbs up as Jack grinned at him.

"Now for the rings," North stated as Bunnymund hopped up and gave two rings which were nestled on a white fluffy pillow.

North took the first band and handed it to Jack.

"Do you, Jackson Overland Frost, take Kayla Megan Montgomery-"

"Oh, yes," Jack said in a playful tone as he cut through North's speech, slipping the simple gold wedding band onto Kayla's slender finger, right next to her engagement band.

Father Christmas gave Jack an exasperated but fatherly look as he turned to Kayla who was trying hard to smother the laugh that threatened to bubble up at Jack's impatience.

"Alright then, do you, Kayla Megan Montgomery, take Jackson Overland Frost as your-"

"You bet I do," Kayla said as the audience laughed.

North rolled his eyes but gave the two of them a gentle smile.

"Impatient love birds," he commented as Kayla gave a sheepish grin.

"By the power of the spirit world and Tsar Lunar the Great, I now pronounce you husband and wife," North uttered those loud words with conviction.

"You may now kiss the bride," North told Jack as the winter spirit gathered Kayla into his hands, bridal style (no pun intended) and kissed her full on her lips.

She gasped as she held onto his shoulders, her arms which were clasping the bouquet of roses precociously flung behind her now husband's neck.

They broke apart amidst wolf whistles especially from Fergus and the crowd clapped their hands jovially, celebrating in the new union between Jack and Kayla.

The mini fairies threw the snowflakes into the air, the little flakes complimenting the stunning ambience of festivity and love.

As soon as they broke apart, everybody came by and embraced them.

"Congratulations, the both of you," Maia said, looking resplendent in her green simple gown as she hugged Kayla and then Jack, who were also responding to the well wishes of everyone else.

"Thanks Maia," Kayla said gleefully as she held onto Jack's hand, the winter spirit absentmindedly rubbing smooth circles on her hand while entertaining the other guests.

"I hope you liked the wedding dress," Mother Nature said with a glint in her spring green eyes.

Kayla flushed. "Yes, it is absolutely gorgeous Maia, thank you," Kayla said sincerely as Mother Nature laughed, gave her one last hug and was replaced by Tooth.

The Guardian of Memories squealed as she embraced Kayla who hugged Tooth back fiercely too.

"Jack, let go of my little sister, sheesh," Tooth chastised Jack when she saw that their hands were still interlinked.

Jack seemed to have noticed after getting congratulated by Fergus as he blushed and let go of Kayla's hand gently. "Sorry Tooth, couldn't help it she's so dang gorgeous I have to hold onto her for dear life," Jack commented playfully as Kayla smacked his arm, a blush on her face.

"Oh stop it you," Kayla said with a giggle as Jack laughed and was swept away by Father Time who came (surprisingly) to congratulate the new couple.

"Ay, lass aren't you a sight to behold," an Irish accent laced voice said from behind Kayla as she looked and saw Fergus behind her, his green suit complimenting his fiery beard nicely.

Kayla flushed a delicate pink at his comment. "Thanks Fergus," she said with a beaming smile.

Bunnymund then bounded to the front of the crowd and cleared his throat loudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, lunch is served," Bunny said in a surprisingly posh English accent which left a few people speechless before they broke out in laughter.

Bunny turned to Kayla and winked at her, his formal jacket and green tie setting of a dashing demeanor.

After the reception lunch, it was near to evening and the stars were already visible in the glow of dusk, like specks of light in amidst pink tinged skies.

Jack who was sitting down next to Kayla freezing his food just to see her roll her eyes but she later gave him an amused smile.

They had already did their customary first couple dance and had set the motion for other couples to whirl around the dance floor, with the most amusing being Maia and Fergus who was struggling to keep up with her willowy grace.

Jack leaned in Kayla and pecked her cheek sweetly that caused her heart to flutter. "I wanna show you something Mrs. Frost," Jack said cryptically as Kayla gave him an expectant look.

Jack looked around conspiratorially before tapping North on his shoulder and whispering into the giant Guardian's ear. North gave a curt nod before calling a couple dance competitions to the excited spirits who were already crowded around the dance floor.

Kayla looked confuse when Jack gripped her by the hand and lead her away from the white canopy where they were currently situated and took her to the back of Santoff Claussen which had an amazing view of the setting sun.

"What was that for Jack?" Kayla asked with a small chuckle as Jack finally released her hand.

"I just asked North to give us a distraction so no one would notice we were gone."

Kayla was staring at the setting sun as she dimly registered what Jack had said. She hummed while asking "why?"

"So I can do this," that was the only warning he gave her before sweeping her in his arms and floating above the frozen clearing, now aglow with orange-pink tinged snow from the brilliant sunset.

Kayla gasped but grabbed onto him tighter.

"Jack, what-" before she could finish her sentence, Jack's lips came crashing to hers, silencing her lovingly.

Kayla deepened the kiss and when Jack pulled back, she gave a sigh of contentment.

"I wanted to have a dance here, with you, but I can't dance," Jack said sheepishly as Kayla gently pushed the silvery hair that flopped down his face back in place.

"Oh, so you wanted to just sweep me up instead?" Kayla said in a teasing tone as Jack smirked.

"No silly, well I did want to do that. But I do want to dance…" Jack trailed of when Kayla leapt out of his arms and wrapped them around her waist instead.

"Then just dance with me already," she whispered and rested her forehead against his.

Kayla could feel the vibrations of his silent laughter and gave a small smile of her own as they floated and twirled gracefully in midair amidst the setting sun.

"I love you Kay," Jack whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back and deep down, she knew she was surer of that fact than anything else.

* * *

Finally, after the dancing and the dinner, it was time for the bride and groom send off.

As Kayla walked down the mini aisle to Santa's sleigh decorated with blue and white tinsel, fitting the theme of their winter wedding, she smiled at Tooth who had a few tears in her eyes.

Everyone was gathered near the aisle leading up to the sleigh, while more snowflakes rained down on her and Jack.

She caught sight of Bunnymund who looked emotional and whispered a hushed 'take care' to her before she stepped in the sleigh with Jack by her side.

"Hey kangaroo, thanks for being my best man today," Jack said in a sincere tone from his perch on the sleigh.

Bunny's nose twitch but he gave the winter spirit a genuine smile. "You're most welcome Frostbite," he said cheekily.

"Are you all ready?" North's question came from the front of the sleigh as he turned back with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

When Kayla looked back at the crowd, her sights fell on Amoura who was standing at the back, in a silver blue gown which accentuated her angel wings. The spirit of love gave Kayla a small wave which the Feeling reciprocated with a kind smile.

Despite how cold Amoura had been when she first met her, Kayla felt true kinship for the spirit of love now.

Amoura's small wave was the last thing she saw as the sleigh rose from the ground and with a 'hiyah!" from North, the reindeers started gliding through the air, the ground and all of Santoff Claussen disappearing from view.

They were high above the sky now, and Kayla felt as if she could run her hand through the inky velvet sky and capture a star in her palm.

Jack wrapped his jacket around her to keep her bare shoulders warm, leaving him in just a button down white shirt. He then took of his shoes with a sigh of content.

"Sorry Kay, but a whole day trapped in them is enough to make anyone go crazy."

He then noted her secret smile and when she gestured down to her feet, he leaned over, chuckling when he saw her already bare feet.

"I know right," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"First stop, the forests of Burgess," North said in a sing song voice from the front.

"We're spending our honeymoon in a forest?" Kayla asked in genuine curiosity as Jack gave a shake of his head, a hint of a secret smile on his face.

The ride to Burgess was short due to the help of North's magical snow globes as they gently landed down a forest clearing.

"C'mon Kayla, we have to go by foot from here," he said and as she floated up from the sleigh, he gave a smirk. "Or maybe just float."

"Thanks North for the ride," Kayla said sweetly as North gave a small smile.

"It's the least I can do for you my dear," he said kindly as the reindeer took off into the night again, leaving Jack and Kayla there in practically the middle of nowhere.

"Have a happy honeymoon," North's fading bellow echoed as Kayla smiled.

Jack wound his arm around Kayla's waist as he guided her along the forest, the lights of the stars shining like beacons upon their forms.

It was a short while from the clearing to a ringing of tears, thick and impregnable.

Jack then did something amazing as he lifted his hand to touch the bark of a tree and the tree melted away, leaving a neat path of stones for them to follow.

Kayla walked in with her mouth agape as she took in the scene, the shock from the melting tree and the sight in front of her rendering her speechless.

In front of her stood a quaint little house with French windows and a balcony complimenting the front windows.

The lawn was trimmed, neat and rimmed with white fences, giving the house a more vintage feel to it.

"Jack, I-" Kayla said as Jack shushed her gently before leading her to the oaken red door, swinging it open effortlessly. Kayla tightened her grip around Jack's jacket while absorbing the surroundings with wide hazel eyes.

If she thought the exterior of the house looked quaint and timeless, the interior was even more of those qualities.

It reminded her of one of those houses with comfortable looking couches, wood paneled floors and colored in a light robin egg blue hue.

In other words, it was very cozy and gave of a warm ambience to it.

"Jack, it's lovely, how…?" Kayla trailed off as she was lost in the beautiful decorations again.

"I helped built this house with a bunch of yetis. This is North's gift to us and he also helped with the illusion spell in the front," Jack explained, talking about the tree.

"He shouldn't have, he's been too kind," Kayla said as a lump formed in her throat.

"And you helped built it, why hadn't I notice?" Kayla asked in a flustered sort of way.

Jack chuckled as he swept her up again, holding her gaze to his before crossing over the threshold.

Kayla flush as Jack gave her a grin.

He then put her back down as he answered her question.

"Maybe because you were busy with your part of the wedding, with Tooth and Maia and all that," Jack said in a low tone and he pushed open the door of the master bedroom.

Kayla felt flutters forming in her belly but entered the room anyway. The room, hallway and staircase kept up with the theme of the house; warm and comfortable, just the way she liked it.

"I love it," Kayla mused.

"I knew you would, I told North your preferred style and that you loved houses with a certain warm charm to it," Jack said as Kayla giggled and squeezed his hands tighter.

"Couldn't have known me better," Kayla said in a grateful tone.

She then made her way to the huge king size bed in the middle of the room which were draped with silken blue sheets and there were huge French doors, leading out to the balcony that Kayla had noticed earlier.

She sat down on the bed as Jack sat next to her, seemingly absorbing the interior all around them with wide eyes too.

Kayla then turned around and planted a kiss on his lips.

Jack reacted immediately by gripping her closer and deepening the kiss.

Kayla pulled back, gasping slightly as Jack gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you Jack, for everything," she whispered as she pecked his cheek.

"Thanks for being the best husband anyone could ever ask for," she said as she punctuated each word with a kiss on his neck.

Jack closed his eyes as he laid them both down, with her on top as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He then opened his bright blue eyes which resembled liquid sapphire and growl while capturing her lips with his.

Kayla pulled back only to leave trailing kisses on his shoulder and collarbone.

"Thank you for being here with me," she said sincerely as she looked into his eyes.

"But most of all, thank you for loving me," she said as Jack gave her a gentle smile and cupping her face with his cold palm.

"You're welcome baby," he whispered as he flipped her over and pinned her to the bed as she let out a yelp.

"Now let me show you just how thankful_ I_ am," Jack said in a low tone as he stroked the exposed skin of her shoulders as Kayla sighed in contentment


	17. The Moon Garden

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for almost a month, I was having mid terms for almost 3 weeks and it just ended _today_. I hope that this chapter compensates for my long absence. Thank you for your kind reviews and do leave one at the end, dear readers. Listen to:**

**Memo - Nine Lashes**

* * *

_5 years later…_

Kayla sat on the roof of the orphanage, watching one of the boys – now a teen making his way across the field.

The air was chilly and held a light dusting of snow.

Kayla smiled at the teenager whom she had been keeping a careful eye on ever since 5 years ago.

He was one of the last boys to find a home and today would be his last day at the orphanage.

The boy – Matt was his name was treading the snow, his breath coming out in foggy puffs.

His cheeks were red but his eyes held a faraway look, contemplating.

Kayla gently landed in front of him and placed her hand on his shoulder. The images came to her in a rush.

Memories of playing in the snow with his other friends, the new family, thoughts of his new school and funnily one of the other younger boys he would miss when he left the orphanage – Jasper, a little boy of four years old.

Kayla retracted her hands as she sat next to him, invisible to him of course, but she didn't mind one bit.

"Matt," a timid voice sounded from behind him and Matt turned around. Kayla too looked behind curiously.

Matt's face broke out into a grin when he saw little Jasper, drowning in his too big winter coat, staring up at the older boy with a questioning look on his face.

"Hey there buddy, c'mon, the seat here isn't taken," Matt said and gestured to the place beside him.

Kayla chuckled when Jasper on the bench, his body going right through her and she got up to leave them to their own private conversation.

"Anna says you will be leaving," the little boy's voice cut through the older one's reverie.

Matt nodded slightly guilty as he ruffled Jasper's hair.

"Yeah, bud," he said softly as Jasper's huge green eyes regarded him with unconcealed curiosity.

"Can I come along?" he asked his voice full of hope as he looked up at the older boy.

Matt then ducked his head as he thought it over how to rephrase his answer. Matt then turned to look at Jasper who was still waiting for an answer.

"Buddy, it's kind of complicated…" he trailed off.

"But, I think you aren't… Supposed to," Matt said in a guilty tone as Jasper's face fell.

The elder boy glanced with compassion to his younger counterpart as he ruffled Jasper's locks again.

"Don't worry, you will definitely find a family, I know you will," Matt said as Jasper looked up, hope recurring in his eyes once more.

"You think so?" he asked in a small tone.

Matt gave him a smile.

"Buddy, I know so."

"Will you come and visit?" Jasper asked in a timid voice, almost afraid as if Matt will put him down.

Kayla swallowed painfully as she ran her fingers through his brown locks, giving him little bursts of faith to help him cope with Matt's answer.

Matt's face then broke out into a huge grin as he glanced at Jasper warmly.

"Of course I will Jazzy," he replied, sincerity reflecting in his every connotation.

Jasper smiled a real big one that showed his missing front tooth.

"Swear on it?" the little boy asked his friend, a determined look gracing his face.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Matt replied solemnly as he gestured for them to return to the orphanage where their caretaker, Anna was going to help Matt prepare for his new home.

Kayla gave a sad smile at their retreating figures as a strange feeling of hope yet sadness found its way into her heart.

She knew what it felt like to be abandoned and she didn't wish the same thing for Jasper.

All she wished for is to hold that child close and vanquish all his doubts.

Or any child for that matter.

Her breath caught in her throat.

_No, I mustn't think of it anymore than necessary_, Kayla chastised herself as she looked up to the sky where there was a faint outline of the crescent moon, gracing the darkening blue skies.

"Manny, you know how it feels like to have everything you ever wanted yet still feel something's missing in life?" she questioned the moon softly and she swore the moon shone a little brighter, making a few stars light up beside it.

She took a shaky breath as she ran a hand through her auburn hair and cast her sad gaze at the children who were about to sit for dinner, their raucous laughter lighting up the evening.

"Well, I think children will always be the missing thing in life for me," she whispered softly as her confession brought a sad quirk to her full lips.

"Kayla?" a familiar voice came from behind her as Kayla glanced behind her to find Jack staring at her with a concerned look.

"You okay love? You look a little down," Jack said as he landed gently beside her and crouched on the bench.

She smothered the look of longing on her face and plastered a fake cheery smile. "Oh nothing, Jack, just thinking," she replied.

The winter spirit raised a brow as he smirked at her. "About me?" he asked in mock flattery.

Kayla rolled her eyes but grinned. "Yes, because you know how much I need you with me for every second of the day," she replied cheekily as Jack pretended to swoon.

"Real romantic, love," he said with a chuckle and stood up to offer her his hand.

"C'mon Kay, North's throwing a dinner tonight and we're invited," he said with a mock horrified expression as Kayla reached out to take his hand.

Kayla smoothed her tank top before flying off to Santoff Claussen, but before she left, she threw one last glance behind to the children.

There, in the dining room, she saw Matt make Jasper laugh at something he said.

* * *

Kayla knew she was dreaming.

Well she had to be.

Because it was highly impossible that just a moment ago she was asleep with Jack's arms around her and now she found herself in a lush garden bathed in glowing moonlight.

And it was also highly impossible that her pajamas could suddenly transform into a flowing white gown that would make even a Roman goddess sigh in envy.

The sweet scent of roses permeated the cool atmosphere of the ethereal garden as she breathed it in deeply.

Kayla glanced at the garden around her in awe as she reached her finger out to touch one of the pristine white roses.

But before she could even caress its soft petals, a voice stopped her.

"You might want to keep your hands close by, those flowers are pretty but will wilt at a foreign touch," a familiar kind voice said.

Kayla gasped as she turned around and found Man in Moon looking at her with an amuse smile.

Lamely, she dropped her hand as she offered him a grin too.

Kayla leaned her body forwards as she gave him a small bow.

Manny laughed. "There's no need for that my child, you're a dear friend," Manny said as his glowing warm smile complimented his twinkling suit perfectly.

Kayla nodded as she took in the scenery once again. "Manny, where exactly are we?" she asked in a slight daze.

He gave a small chuckle at the child like quality in her tone.

"We're in my garden."

"On the moon?" she asked, awestruck.

"Well, not exactly, you're here in dream form only – but yes, as you said, on the moon," he explained.

"Why am I on the moon?" Kayla asked as confusion colored her tone.

Manny's face suddenly turned serious as he gave her a once over. Immediately she felt guilty for not thinking before speaking.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me" she acquiesced.

"It's really pretty," Kayla offered as the Tsar shook his head, his smile kind but eyes contemplating.

"Thank you, but there was not the reason why I called you up here," Manny said kindly as Kayla nodded, a knot forming on her forehead.

Manny let out a huge breath that Kayla didn't know he was holding. For a minute she thought he looked nervous under his kind smile but in a flash, his benign attitude was back in place.

"Have a seat before we start discussing."

Kayla nodded as she looked around the garden for a bench but there weren't any.

"Manny, I don't think there's any—

She trailed off when a white bench suddenly appeared out of nowhere and Manny offered her to seat beside him.

"- chairs," she finished under her breath.

She sat gingerly beside the great Tsar as a moment of silence past.

"I heard about your wishes," Manny said without beating around the bush.

Kayla's eyes widened momentarily as she tried to figure out what Manny was saying – and then it struck her.

"You heard me wishing for kids?" she asked, her voice a soft whisper as a blush heated her cheeks.

Tsar Lunar nodded as her cheeks flamed brighter.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it that way, after everything you did for me – it was completely spur of the moment-

"I allow it," Manny said gently.

Kayla's lips popped into an 'O' as she tried to process what Manny was telling her.

"Um, _pardon?_" she asked, not believing her ears.

"I said that I allow it – meaning you and Jack have my blessing," Manny said serenely as Kayla still continued gapping, not believing what the Great Tsar was implying.

"I don't mean to sound off, but when was the last time you both copulated?" he asked, concern etched over his features.

It took Kayla a moment to process what he was asking and when she did, her blush came back in full force.

"Um, just two days ago," she mumbled.

Manny nodded, a calculating look crossing his round moon-like face. "Then it should be underway right as we speak."

"Wha- Huh- I, just – what?" she asked, completely bewildered.

"Congratulations Kayla, you're now carrying the Winter Spirit's child," Manny said as a silence befell her.

It was quiet as Kayla tried to process everything that the Man in Moon had just told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I mean, why would you let us? We're both Guardians-

"Who deserve a child," Manny finished for her.

"Contrary to what North might have told you Kayla, I am not completely oblivious and harsh to my friend's wishes," he said as Kayla heard him silently stress the 'friends'.

"You mean there will be no repercussions?" she asked in disbelief.

Manny shook his head.

"If I'm lenient and think somebody deserves what they so wish for, then I will always grant them what they want," he added.

Kayla tensed.

"You said when they deserve what they wish for – what exactly did I do to deserve this wish?"

The Man in Moon eyed her calmly.

"The fact that you love children and would sacrifice to save them for one," he said. "And it's really obvious that Jack feels the same way too, after all, he wouldn't have abandoned his previous jaded life to save the belief of children if he didn't."

"When he was alone," she added quietly.

Manny nodded sagely. "All the more reasons why I allow it," he said in a serious tone.

"Are you sure that this doesn't affect our duties? And what about the Guardians?" she asked as panic colored her tone.

Manny chuckled.

"No, it wouldn't affect your work – I think it rather enhances it. As for the Guardians, they will understand," he reassured.

"But how come none of them ever had kids?" she asked, this time curious.

He smiled - a genuine huge one that stretched all the way across his round face.

"Because none of them ever really wanted kids, they think that a whole world full of them is enough," he said with a small smile.

Kayla giggled at that as the fact of what Manny said came crashing down on her and an elated grin stole across her face.

"Wow," she whispered in disbelief.

"Manny, you have been too kind to me," she said humbly as Tsar Lunar shook it off.

"Well, my friend's needs sometimes have to be understood," he said lightly.

"And I know you might not understand now, but your child, its light shines brighter than any other and when the time comes, it will be needed," he added cryptically.

Kayla was just about to ask what that meant when the edges of her vision started to become bleary.

She realized she was waking up as Manny's kind smile started blurring from her vision.

"Wait! Manny! What does that mean?" she asked but it was too late as she awoke with a start.

Grasping the sheets and panting, Kayla frantically looked around; searching for Jack but all she saw was his empty side of the bed.

Grimacing, Kayla remembered that he would be out early to spread snow and fun times and that she had just missed him by a few hours.

Kayla sighed as she laid her head down on the pillow before shooting right back up.

Throwing the covers off she stared at her abdomen for a minute, remembering what Manny had said.

Gently, she cupped her relatively flat stomach between both hands as she tried to wrap her head around the fact.

It might have _just_ been a dream, her rational side quipped.

Kayla would have believed that voice in her head had it not been that the dream felt so real. She even thought that she could still smell the rose scent lingering in her hair.

She pushed herself of the bed as she started pacing around the room.

Had it all been real? And why in heaven's name was this happening?

Isn't there like unspoken rules that Guardians weren't suppose to have children?

With all those thoughts whirling in her mind, Kayla decided that she was going to confirm if what Manny said was true.

And for that, she was going to need Mother Nature's help.


	18. Big News

**Hey everyone! Oh wow, I can't believe that Fates Align has a few more chapters before its done. Also, question: do you want me to go through Kayla's pregnancy in a chronological way or just skip to a few years later? Suggestions and reviews are welcome! Listen to:**

**Kesselring – Cloud Atlas (this is the perfect accompaniment to this chapter!)**

* * *

Kayla quickly changed out of her comfy pajamas and threw on a simple jeans and t-shirt before she left for Punjam Hy Loo to find Tooth.

She would have gone to Mother Nature's place first if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't know _exactly _where it is.

Kayla then took a snow globe from the recesses of her drawer that she kept as a spare in case of an emergency and judging by how strange this scenario is, it did constitute as an emergency.

She whispered the Tooth Fairy's name before throwing the snow globe on the ground and watched as it shattered to form a multi colored portal.

Kayla quickly stepped in and watched as her bedroom melted away and in front of her, materialized the huge colorful castle that was magnificent as it was magical.

"… Two incisors… South of Mexico…" she heard Tooth's excited chatter come from the story above as Kayla flew there.

She landed gently as she saw the mini fairies all running around and doing their work.

Kayla knew Tooth would be busy but she _really_ needed her sister's help.

"Tooth?" Kayla questioned but the Queen Fairy didn't seem to hear her as she continued firing rapid commands and excitedly chatter about the various teeth.

If there's one thing that Kayla admired in Tooth is that she had an unshakable passion when it came to something she loved.

"Tooth?" she tried again, this time louder.

The fairy didn't seem to hear her as she continued orchestrating her colorful companions.

Kayla huffed but giggled as she flew up to Tooth and tapped her on the shoulder.

Toothiana whirled around with a look of surprise on her face which quickly became a huge smile when she saw her little sister standing there, looking flush and slightly peeved off.

"Oops, sorry Kayla I was too busy in my work," she said as she wrapped a feathered arm around the young woman.

Kayla nodded.

"I know, and I'm sorry – I wouldn't have distracted you from your work had it not been an emergency."

Tooth's violet eyes widened as she gripped Kayla's shoulder.

"What happened? Is North and the others okay? How about Jack?" she asked, her questions tripping over each other in her haste to get it out.

Kayla shook her head, an amuse smile twisting on her lips. "They're all fine, but I don't think…" Kayla hesitated.

"I don't think- I'm not," she said that last part as Tooth stared at her in confusion.

"What's going on Kay? Are you alright?" she asked and the concern on Tooth's face touched Kayla's heart.

She knew she was suppose to be happy about Manny's consensual but Kayla felt a tiny voice telling her in the background that maybe it was all just a dream.

A huge, illustrated dream her subconscious made up just to keep her happy.

And she knew it would break her heart if it was all only just a dream.

"I'm- I'm fine it's just that…" Kayla stammered as Tooth's look of concern etched deeper on her exotic face.

"I think- Wow, Tooth, I think that I may be… Pregnant," she said that last part out as Tooth's eyes widened to saucers.

It was silent for a while as Tooth tried to absorb what Kayla was saying and even her mini fairies stopped in mid-work to gap at Kayla.

"Are you sure?" Tooth finally said as she cast her inscrutable gaze towards Kayla's abdomen.

"That's why I came here- I needed to find Mother Nature but didn't know where she would be," Kayla admitted.

"I wanted to make sure too," the girl blurted out.

The Queen of Fairies nodded as her iridescent feathers glimmered in the bright sunlight.

"I know where Maia stays and if you want I could bring you to her," Tooth said as she smiled reassuringly at Kayla but behind her smile, the Feeling could see that the Guardian of Memories was slightly shaken up.

Kayla's eyes widened as she lifted her hands up.

"No, it's okay Tooth, I don't want to distract you with your work," Kayla said honestly as Tooth scoffed.

"Seriously Kay? I'm not that selfish to continue with my work when you're in distress," she said and gave her a small smile.

"After all, I might be an aunt," she said and there was a glimmer of the old Tooth back as she took Kayla by her elbow.

Kayla was completely flabbergasted as Tooth would never drop her work for anything important.

"Come on, I know the shortest way to Maia's forest," she said as she took flight and Kayla followed suit.

They flew over the castle and the clear crystal waters in relative silence before Tooth broke it.

"Does Jack know you're pregnant?" Tooth asked as a hint of worry made it known in her tone.

Kayla shook her head. "You're the first person to know," she said as she shot Tooth a wry smile.

Toothiana nodded as she smiled slightly.

"I'm honored."

Kayla then followed Tooth's lead as they landed in a seemingly normal forest and Kayla had no idea where exactly they were.

"Tooth, where are we?" she asked.

"Oh, a forest in Germany," Tooth replied nonchalantly as she fluttered above the trees, seeming to search for something.

Kayla gapped at Tooth. "Germany?" she asked and could hear the incredulity in her tone.

"Yeah, we flew at lightning speed," Tooth said as she shrugged.

Kayla's eyes widened.

It seemed she still didn't noticed how fast she often flew.

Still.

Tooth seemed to find something that she wanted as she placed her hand on one of the tree trunks.

Immediately, the trunk shined a dull green and the bark melted away like hot wax to reveal an oaken wooden door.

Kayla chuckled. "What's with spirits and secret doorways?" she mused.

"Oh, you haven't seen Fergus's one yet," Tooth replied gaily. "It's at the foot of a supposedly extinct doorway long believed to lead to the arc of a rainbow," she said as Kayla nodded, a strange look on her face.

"I'll never get used to this, won't I?" she asked mildly.

Tooth held open the door as the both of them wondered in.

"Eh, give it 100 years more then you'll see," Toothiana joked.

The doorway led to a wide, ever green clearing with a huge waterfall rigging the edge of the clearing.

"Maia!" Tooth called as a sudden voice behind them made both Feeling and Fairy turn in surprise.

"How can I help you?" a kind voice said and Kayla grinned at the gorgeous Mother Nature who now had her hair up in a casual bun.

"Sorry, was just spring cleaning a little – the irony," Maia said and gave a little laugh when she noticed Kayla's questioning stare.

"Maia, Kayla needs your help," Tooth urged as Kayla remembered why exactly they had came here as she fixed Maia with a grim look.

"Maia, I need you to confirm something for me," she said and Maia nodded.

"Sure," Mother Nature said, kind smile in place.

"Maia, I just need to make sure that I really am- pregnant," Kayla said after a pause.

If Maia was shock, she didn't show it; instead she nodded and gestured to Kayla's abdomen.

"May I?" Mother Nature asked politely.

Kayla nodded numbly as she braced herself.

This is it.

Maia gently placed her opened palms on Kayla's stomach as Tooth fluttered nervously beside her.

Mother Nature closed her eyes as she cocked her head to one side and a look of concentration shadowed her features.

Her hands faintly glowed green as Kayla felt little vibrations and warmth coming from Maia's palm.

Mother Nature then dropped her hands as she gazed impassively at Kayla.

"Well?" Tooth questioned.

Maia's face then broke into a grin as she stared at Kayla with wonder in her eyes.

"Congratulations Mrs. Frost, you're pregnant," she said as it finally hit her.

"You're just shy of 3 days, so the baby is barely a tiny dot."

"Oh my gosh," she murmured as she glanced at Tooth with a look of pure happiness on her face.

"Manny was right – he came to me in a dream and told me he allowed this pregnancy because me and Jack deserve it," Kayla quickly explained as Maia and Tooth stared open eyed at her.

A sudden bubble of happiness came over Toothiana as she reached forward and crushed Kayla into a hug.

"Congratulations Kay! I'm about to become an aunt!" she trilled as Kayla winced but hugged her back.

Tooth seemed to compose herself as she let go of Kayla and cleared her throat. "Well, if Manny allows it, then it must be something special."

Kayla hovered excitedly in the air as she glanced at her close friends. "It _has_ to be."

"I can't wait to tell Jack," Kayla muttered but her friends had heard as they both smiled.

* * *

Tooth had escorted Kayla back to her cottage in Burgess as the Fairy gave Kayla a reassuring squeeze of her hand.

"Don't worry Kay, you and Jack will be the greatest parents ever," she said sincerely and Kayla smiled.

"Thank you Tooth, for helping me out," Kayla replied as Tooth scoffed and waved it off.

"Anything for a sister," she said with a kind smile and that warmed Kayla's heart.

"Oh and Tooth, could you please keep this a secret until I'm ready to tell the other Guardians and can you pass on the message to Maia too?"

Toothiana nodded as she glanced at Kayla reassuringly.

"My lips are sealed."

* * *

Kayla waited impatiently for Jack to return home from his duties as she paced about the house, cleaning up where it was already spotless.

She tried to keep herself busy but all that resonated in her mind was the baby and how it would effect their lives forever.

To say Kayla was nervous was an understatement.

It was already evening, when the last ray of Sun went down and Kayla finally heard the telltale 'whoosh' of the illusion outside disappearing, alerting her to the fact that Jack was home.

She heard the door open and footsteps up the stairs as she straigtened from her perch on the bed.

Jack came in the room and his smile widened when he saw his beloved giving him a shy smile.

"Hey, Jack," Kayla greeted as she went up to give him a tiny peck on his cheek.

He smelled of freshly fallen snow, pine leaves and happiness that it made Kayla smile.

Jack embraced her as he placed his staff on the bed.

"Hey, Love, how was your day?" he asked as Kayla tried to quell the feeling of excitement and nerves that were threatening to overflow.

"It was fine really – and I have some news to tell you," she said as Jack's face clouded in confusion.

"Sure, go ahead Kay, I'm listening," he said as Kayla sat him on the edge of the bed.

Kayla took a deep breath before starting.

"I had a dream, last night, Manny met me there and told me something amazing – scary but amazing," she said and but gently shushed him when he tried to ask her what it was.

"So I went to Tooth who took me to Maia to get it confirmed," she said a happy gleam in her eye.

Jack just continued to look confused as he tried to figure out what Kayla was trying to tell him.

"Okay, but what exactly is _it_, love?" Jack inquired.

Kayla took a deep breath to steel her nerves.

"Jack, I'm trying to tell you that I'm- I'm pregnant," she admitted as Jack stared at her in stun silence.


	19. Winter's Child

**Hey guys! wow, the second last chapter already :D Alright, well, this pregnancy may not be detailed but it is chronological so I hope you guys like it. Oh, and to ****_Dominosowner,_**** I have already decided on the gender even before I wrote this story, so... Yeah :) Okay, this is really important, please, PLEASE listen to:**

**With Arms Wide Open - Creed (beautiful song!)**

* * *

"You mean that… I'm going to be a… A dad?" he asked as he furrowed his brow, trying to take it all in.

Kayla nodded, her excited grin slowly leeching of her face when she saw that Jack seemed more terrified then excited.

She sat down next to him and took his hands in hers.

They were colder than she remembered and she knew that they were a sign of nervousness- an act that she had observed on her husband for years.

"Manny told me it was alright," she added quietly as his head snapped up.

"He told you?" he asked, perplexed.

Kayla nodded.

"He came to me in a dream and told me that he wanted us to have a kid- that we deserved it," she added gently as he nodded.

A slow smile then crept on his face as Kayla released a breath of relief.

"So, I'm going to be a dad?" Jack asked and before Kayla could reply, he had lifted her up from the bed and twirled her in his arms.

"I'm going to be a dad," he exclaimed happily and Kayla giggled, slightly disorientated when he put her down.

He then took her in his arms, burying his face in her hair.

"Is it a girl or boy?" Jack asked eagerly as Kayla chuckled.

"I'm only 3 days along, Love, I don't know," she said as Jack's blue orbs widened.

"How…?"

"Maia told me," Kayla said as he nodded, a look of excitement painting his features.

"So Manny was right, huh?" she added coyly.

Jack looked at her quizzically as she grinned.

"That you wanted to have kids," she replied.

Jack gave her a shy look as a few strands of white hair flopped down his face.

"Well, it was just a passing thought," he said as he tightened his arms around her.

Suddenly he swooped down and placed a soft peck on her abdomen, his hands firmly around her hips.

Kayla shrieked and giggled as that action was ticklish and she wound her hands through his ivory hair.

"What was that for?" she asked as he gave her a mischievous smile.

"What? Can't a father show his kid some love?"

Kayla would never have thought she felt more joy than the moment those words left his lips.

* * *

**_3 months later_**

Kayla gingerly got up from the couch, being mindful of her now three month swollen belly.

Groaning, she felt the need to go to the toilet again as she duly noted it was 9 in the morning.

The prime time where her little winter spirit spawn would force her to puke all her breakfast in the name of love.

She sighed as she decided to fly to the bathroom as it would save her so much time but just as she took to the air, Jack came in through the front door.

"Kay! You're not supposed to fly," he said in a panicky tone as he gently grabbed her around the wrist and brought her back down.

She huffed and pouted, feeling the contents in her stomach making a flip.

"Let me be, Jack," she replied in a groan.

Jack- being the sweet yet slightly overprotective father to be- shook his head as he swept her in his arms.

"Manny knows if you'll hurt the baby," he muttered as he took off in the air where Kayla had gestured she wanted the bathroom.

She tried to hold it in, and mercifully the toilet was in her view.

Jack held back her hair as she dispelled all contents in her stomach and after she was done, he handed her a glass of water.

His cool hands were soothing against her clammy skin and the gagging feeling passed as soon as it came.

"Oh God, I hope that this feeling passes soon enough," she groaned as Jack gently rubbed her shoulders.

"So let me get this straight, you're not letting me fly?" she questioned, giving him a full on sad expression.

Jack hesitated but then a look of determination shadowed his features.

"Yes, Kay, you might hurt her," he said as he tenderly cupped her showing belly.

"Her?" Kayla questioned as she let go of this issue for the time being, happily enjoying his blissful smile.

"Or a him," Jack quickly amended.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind who the baby is, as long as it's healthy," she replied with a small smile, gently placing her hands on his that were still on her abdomen.

"A boy might be nice," he said quietly.

"Oh no, a mini Jack Frost- somebody _help _me."

"Hardy har har."

* * *

**_6 months later_**

It was time.

After 9 months, to say Kayla and Jack were nervous about their little offspring was an understatement.

The contractions had begun ever since this morning and leeway into the afternoon- it still hadn't stopped.

Kayla gripped Jack's hand hard as she felt the steel pain of another contraction.

"Ssh, Love, you're doing so well," he murmured as he ran his hands through her auburn hair.

Maia was placing her hands on Kayla's belly, working her magic that had helped countless of living creatures to breathe new life.

Mother Nature seemed to be satisfied with her work as she nodded towards Kayla.

"Anytime you're ready Mrs. Frost."

Another wave of pain crashed through her as Kayla screamed, digging her nails into Jack's palm.

It's strange, when Kayla was going through the most important moment in her life, she could still remember the strangest things that registered in her mind.

Like a weed that was growing outside the window of her house or the voice North down the hall, booming and worried.

"What did you do, Maia?" her beloved asked as Mother Nature continued pressing her healing magic on Kayla's heaving abdomen.

"I'm numbing her mentally so she can't really feel the pain, but it'll be gone once the baby is born- which should be about _now_," Maia said as she ducked between the blankets covering Kayla's lower body.

"Alright Kay, one last push," she coaxed as Kayla abided, giving one last heave.

Suddenly a piercing cry could be heard from her legs as Kayla sagged in relief.

Slowly, her senses started working again as she registered Jack's look of shock.

She looked up to see Maia wrapping a small bundle in a blue cloth as she gently wiped the tiny form.

Soft cries could be heard as Maia gently handed the baby to Jack.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," she added serenely and Kayla could see the stress of this few hours taking its toll on Maia.

Her face was practically ashen.

"Maia," Kayla slurred in her tired form.

"Go get something to eat," she said as Maia made an amuse sound.

"Still putting others first even if you just gave birth," the graceful lady said as she ran a hand through her limp hair.

Jack chuckled as he glanced down at the tiny form in his arms.

"That's why I fell in love with her."

"My baby, I want him," Kayla said, as she reached her hands out for him.

She was so tired she felt like she could sleep for days, but she needed to see her child first. Jack gently handed her the tiny baby and she automatically clutched it nearer to her chest.

Kayla's eyes widened when she caught a look at him.

He was absolute perfection- tiny rosy cheeks, curved lips and a tuft of brown hair.

Kayla gasped as she took it all in.

Here was her child.

_They're_ child.

"He's perfect, Kay," Jack whispered as she looked up at him, tears cascading down her cheeks.

Jack promptly froze them away as his bright blue eyes took in the life before him.

Maia smiled as she left the new family together, before going out to tell the Guardians that everything is alright.

The winter spirit wrapped his arms around Kayla's shoulders, unwillingly cocooning his new family together.

Kayla snuggled deeper into her husband's embrace as she nodded.

"He is- he has my hair."

"You mean _our_ hair."

She glanced at him in surprised.

Jack shrugged. "I had the same color hair when I was human."

She nodded and gave a little chuckle, kissing her child's forehead again.

"What are we gonna name him?" Jack questioned.

"Let's name him Petrov!" a booming voice echoed from the doorway as there stood the Guardians, all looking at the tiny form in her arms with wonder.

Jack groaned as he rested his cheek on Kayla's head.

"Private family moment guys," he said as Kayla giggled.

Bunny hopped forward as he came to get a closer look at the baby.

"We _are _family Frostbite and may I add that your child is just too cute," he said, his emerald eyes glinting softly.

"So what are you are you gonna name him?" Tooth asked as she gave an excited squeal, hovering over the baby who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Hmm, I was thinking of, Jasper-

"-Caleb," Jack suggested at the same time Kayla did.

They both paused as they gave each other a grin.

"Jasper Caleb Frost," Kayla said finally as she could have sworn her son smiled.


	20. Brave Beginnings

**Wow, the last chapter already... So, thanks guys for your awesome reviews and yes, do leave one at the end :) Listen to:**

**Beside You - Marianas Trench (please, please listen to this on repeat until you finish this chapter!)**

* * *

**_10 years later…_**

"Jack!" Kayla screeched as she hurriedly flew through the house, searching for her beloved winter spirit.

"Did you take Jasper somewhere because I can't-

Kayla trailed off when she opened the door to their front yard and saw her husband and son, both levitating in midair.

"- find him," Kayla trailed off lamely as she flew to join them in midair.

Jack turned as he gave her a warm smile which quickly changed when he saw her expression.

"I was just teaching him how to fly," Jack said sheepishly, like a little boy admitting he stole cookies.

Kayla gave a sigh and shook her head, amused yet exasperated.

She then turned to her as she saw her little brown haired boy giggling while doing cartwheels in midair.

"Look mum!" he exclaimed excitedly as he balled his tiny fists together and a yellow spark flew from his hand and shimmered innocently to the ground.

Kayla gave a gasp as she flew to her son, holding his palms in hers.

She then turn to Jack, awe in her eyes.

"He's a…" she trailed off as she saw him nodding, beaming brightly at his son as he let loose a few more sparks.

"Jazz is a half Feeling after all," Jack commented as Jasper laughed and tackled his father.

Jack growled playfully as he tickled his son's sides and Kayla couldn't help the smile that graced her face. Those two boys of hers.

"Mummy, mummy, I can fly and daddy thought me how to-

Jasper trailed off as he sneezed, that action making frost appear from his breath. He gave a wide eyed glance at the cool mist as he turned to both of his parents, shock written on his childish features.

"Did you see that?" he asked, in an awestruck tone.

Kayla flew up to him and wrapped her arms around her little baby.

"Of course, I saw that, how could I have missed it? You're starting to be more like your daddy now," she commented and had expected to see him excited, instead he pouted.

"But mummy's blue light is way better than daddy's ice," he said in a conspiring whisper.

Jack seemed to have heard it as he gave a mock look of hurt.

"Jazzy, I'm hurt," he whined. "I brought you out here to test your flying and you said I was lame," Jack pouted and that action made Jasper laugh.

Suddenly, a whooshing sound could be hurt as the family of three looked up and found the Guardians at their doorstep.

"Surprise!" North roared and Jasper gave an excited cry as he launched himself into North's wide arms.

"Grandpa!" Jasper exclaimed as North spun his grandson around, all the while exclaiming in loud Russian his joy at seeing his only 'grandson'.

Tooth then flitted to Kayla and Jack's side as Sandy followed her suit. Bunny stayed behind to pass Jasper his latest creation of chocolate eggs.

"My, you 'ave grown you little ankle biter," Bunny said as he ran his paw through Jazz's thick brown hair.

Jasper looked up with light in his brown eyes as he thanked Bunnymund profusely for the eggs.

Tooth and Kayla couldn't help chuckle as they saw Jasper bonding with his godfather and grandpa.

"How is he doing?" Tooth asked Kayla and Jack, slight concern written on her face.

"He just discovered that he had Kay's powers- only yellow and a little bit of frost powers," Jack said as he eyed his son with pride. "Oh, and it's his third time flying today."

Tooth nodded enthusiastically as Jasper finally noticed her and Sandy, who was smiling in an amused way, and flew to tackle them.

"Aunt Toothy," Jasper greeted as he gave her a grin, his pearly whites that he had inherited from Jack gleaming under the bright sunlight.

"Hey there, little one, I see you just brushed your teeth," Tooth commented as she hitched Jasper higher and brought him to the group of Guardians. Sandy then used his dream sand to trail around Jasper as a form of greeting and the little boy squealed as he ran his hands through the golden flecks.

With their child in the midst of the Guardians and far from hearing, Kayla turned to Jack, nervously biting her lower lip.

"Jack," she started but her husband seemed to understand her as he nodded.

"I know Kay, his powers are showing up far too early and far too powerful," Jack said as he gave her a worried glance.

"I tried searching and even asking the old Spirit of Wisdom but it seems that our son's one of a kind- the first half spirit, half Feeling to be ever born," Jack said and Kayla nodded.

She knew his words by heart.

Kayla couldn't help the maternal instinct gushing through her to just take her child and hide him from the scary abyss of the unknown.

"We don't know how fast he is growing or if he had inherited my human mortality- that he would grow old while we're stuck being teens," Kayla said bitterly as Jack's silence agreed with her. "Or if any moronic dark force would come after him."

Jack gave her an encouraging smile as he twined his cold fingers with hers.

"Hey," he said softly as she turned to find him with a gentle smile on his face.

"Look at him Kay," Jack said as he gestured to Jasper who was currently chasing after a terrified mini fairy, much to the amusement of the other Guardians who were watching him with delighted enrapture.

"He's growing up just fine- he's safe, he has all the love here in the world and if anything were to attack him, they'd have to go against the legendary Guardians just to risk a peek at him," Jack assured her as Kayla nodded, not entirely convinced as she couldn't help the nagging feeling that _something _was going to happen.

Jack brought her hand and gently brushed it to his cool lips as he gave her a sincere smile and Kayla couldn't help the one that was growing on her face too.

"You think so?" she asked as he nodded, a mischievous glint suddenly lighting up in his eyes.

"I feel it-" he gave a dramatic pause.

"- in my belly," he said as Kayla giggled at his rendition of North's favorite words.

She gave a sigh of resignation as she looked back at her little baby- he would be 10 biologically but her little Jasper was special.

He aged 5 times slower than a normal human so his true age was little more than over two.

She peeked up at him through the curtain of her long auburn hair and gave him a grin.

"Good protection?" she asked.

"The best," he affirmed as he brushed her hair back, giving her a full on smile.

"Besides, I'll be right beside you to protect him- I always have," he said and Kayla couldn't deny it.

Despite being in front of the Guardians and her son, Kayla rose on her tiptoes to give him a peck on his cheek.

"Together?" she questioned, a wry smile twisting her lips as she knew his answer but wanted him to say it anyway.

"Together."

**THE END.**

* * *

I just wanted to say thank you guys for the honor of letting me entertain all of you for the past few months or so- it has been a real pleasure writing this story and if you wanted, well, I honestly wouldn't mind a third installment to Winds Of Change, but only if you guys would want it :)

Leave me a review on what was your favorite part of this story or a part that made you go 'Awww' and thanks for reading :)

Peace, love, Jack Frost and rock&roll.


End file.
